El Retorno de Ra
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Diez años después de ganar la guerra contra Zeus y todas sus deidades Olímpicas, Atenea está en coma, los cinco Santos de Bronce desaparecidos, la resucitada Coalición Dorada disuelta y el Santuario vacío. Una cuenta atrás llega a su fin y con ella marca el retorno del enemigo más peligroso al que se han de enfrentar.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son obra del Señor Masami Kurumada. Esta historia está ambientada después de una hipotética guerra de Atenea contra el dios Zeus. No tiene relación con Soul of Gold y entre otras referencias contiene elementos que continúan los sucesos ocurridos durante mi otro relato: Las Crónicas de Milo.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

En la oscuridad de la noche, dos chicas de unos veinte años corrían desesperadas por la vía principal de la calle que estaba desierta. En lo que parecía ser una urbanización de viviendas unifamiliares, aquella calle llena de casas de varias plantas, al estar tan cerca de la facultad superior, prácticamente la totalidad de ellas había sido convertida en Hermandades Universitarias.

Las jóvenes vestidas con ropa deportiva elástica se podían intuir que habían estado practicando ejercicio recientemente. Una de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tenía aspecto de ser de Europa del Mediterráneo, de presencia fuerte y decidida era la que corría más que la otra, la cual tenía el pelo igualmente castaño pero mucho más largo, su piel era muy clara, sus ojos verdes y una expresión en la cara de pureza e inocencia.

Llegando al umbral de una de las casas corriendo llamaron la puerta fuertemente, del interior abrió un muchacho de su misma edad, definido, pelo rubio quemado por el sol, tez blanca y aun vestido de manera informal, este reconoció de inmediato a la chica de pelo más largo.

-Anna ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba al verla en aquel estado de pánico pero lejos de responderle la chica le sujetó de la mano y lo sacó de la casa corriendo-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, vienen a por nosotros tenemos que huir de aquí.

-Yo voy en busca de Eric, esconderos lo mejor que podáis –La otra chica se introducía en la casa, la cual estaba ordenada para ser un piso de estudiantes masculinos.

Subiendo a la segunda planta, abrió la puerta de uno de los dormitorios donde estaba otro chico sentado sobre un escritorio metido en sus libros, de pelo negro corto, constitución definida, alto y atractivo, que sonrió al ver la presencia de la chica pero su sonrisa se desdibujó de su cara al ver su estado de pánico.

-¿Qué…? –Fue a pronunciar una pregunta cuando escucharon el sonido de dos coches que circulaban a toda velocidad por la calle.

-Eric ¿me quieres de verdad? –preguntó mirándole directamente a la cara.

-Por supuesto –fue la respuesta inmediata del joven-. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti.

-Entonces ven conmigo –Ofreciéndole la mano, este la sujetó y corriendo bajaban por las escaleras.

Iban a salir de la casa cuando un coche largo de negro se paraba justo en la puerta mientras otros dos seguían de largo a toda velocidad. Al verlos parar, corriendo, la pareja salió por la parte de atrás de la casa y saltaron la verja que los separaba del patio vecino, y así estuvieron un rato hasta que se tuvieron que detener y agazaparse al ver como varios coches habían cercado a la otra pareja que había huido con más tiempo.

Sin importar los gritos de auxilio de los jóvenes, varios tíos muy fuertes vestidos de traje negro los introducían en el coche y se los llevaban de allí a toda prisa. Muy quietos, la chica arrancó la hierba del suelo tanta como podía.

-Frótate con esto, deprisa –hablaban muy bajito.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Haciendo caso el muchacho se frotaba el cuerpo con la maleza verde que le pasaba la joven y le dejaba oliendo a césped recién cortado-. Se han llevado a Anna y a DJ.

-Deprisa, a ti aun pueden olerte –Miraba como se aproximaban varios tipos de esos con trajes negros pero ellos estaban muy bien escondidos para que los descubrieran. Al ver como su compañero había hecho lo que le había pedido, se escondieron dentro de un garaje y se quedaron en silencio y muy quietos.

Desde una ventana empañada de aquel lugar observó como uno de los tipos fue directo al último lugar donde habían estado agazapados, si no se hubieran movido los habrían descubierto. Una vez pasado el peligro y los personajes se marcharan a buscarlos por otra zona, la pareja se relajó un poco pero aun seguían con la respiración agitada. Aun avanzando entre patios interiores de las casas trataba de seguir anónimos.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? –Sin entender lo que ocurría formulaba la pregunta más obvia.

-No pueden ayudarnos, lo controlan todo, la gente de este barrio ni se acordará de ellos ni de nosotros mañana. Si llamamos a la policía ellos nos encontrarán y nuestro destino será el mismo que el de nuestros amigos –La chica estaba abatida por el suceso-. Te he puesto en peligro… perdóname, no tuve nunca que haberme enamorado de ti, todo esto ha sido una locura, jugamos con fuego y nos hemos quemado.

-No sé de qué va esto, pero iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo –Dándole la mano en señal de afecto la paraba en mitad del jardín de uno de los vecinos-. Si quieres que nos escondamos durante un tiempo tengo colegas de la universidad que viven en la ciudad y nos dejarán pasar unos días allí.

-Vamos, allí te explicaré donde te has metido sin quererlo.

Corriendo amparados en la noche, la pareja salió de entre los jardines y tomaron caminos poco transitados para salir de la zona residencial en busca de la gran ciudad y un lugar seguro donde refugiarse.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de aquel país.**

-¡Simios! ¡Malolientes y pútridos sub-seres que se multiplican como ratas de alcantarilla y que se creen que son los dueños del planeta, cuando solo son una mísera raza cuyo único fin es el de servir a la que realmente domina el mundo!

Un misterioso personaje, a los pies de un altar de madera a modo de púlpito orador, no muy ancho y que le llegaba hasta poco más de la cintura, hablaba en lo que parecía ser una sala a modo de anfiteatro de grandes dimensiones, la cual estaba repleto de personas igualmente encapuchadas, más las telas de las que componía sus túnicas no era normal, pareciese que estuviera hecha con la piel de un cocodrilo, era verde y escamada y el que estaba hablando a la multitud no era de color verde, si no blanca parecida a la piel de una serpiente albina.

En aquella sala podría haber al menos trescientas personas de incógnito, todas ellas atentas a lo que tuviera que decir el portavoz, el cual estaba enervado en su discurso, tras él, en la pared del fondo del anfiteatro las líneas de la fachada que lo limitaba eran perfectas, el lugar parecía una iglesia, había una enorme lona de tela blanca enrollada perfectamente en lo alto; el techo tenía una estructura de pirámide de tres caras, no había ventanas y todo era iluminado por unos focos que daban una luz amarilla a todo el lugar.

-Años llevamos manejando a esa raza, conseguimos que hagan lo que nosotros queramos, les conducimos a su propia destrucción y ellos van de nuestra mano como corderos directos al matadero –Sacaba un libro muy antiguo de debajo del púlpito desde el cual hablaba a los asistentes, este tenía su encuadernado protegido por una delicada tela blanca y poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre él, pareciera que respiraba tranquilamente meditando lo que fuera a decir a continuación-. El Libro de las Revelaciones, todos lo conocéis, lo habéis leído desde que llegasteis a este mundo, conocéis sus leyes inquebrantables y aun así entre los nuestros los hay que se atreven a quebrantar sus más sagrados mandamientos –El que hablaba girando la cabeza hacia uno de los laterales del lugar asintió con la mirada y tres encapuchados que aguardaban en aquel lateral se fueron a buscar algo-. La pureza de nuestra especie es algo que no se ha de perder.

Los tres personajes volvían a la sala trayendo consigo a la joven de unos veinte años raptada a primeras horas de la noche. Con las manos encadenadas temblaba de miedo mientras se notaba que había estado llorando mucho.

-Hermanos, ante vosotros os presento a una pecadora –Con su dedo índice le apuntaba directamente a la joven consiguiendo que se sobresaltara del susto-. Hija: ¿admites haber cometido el grave pecado de zoofilia? –Como el que estaba preocupado por su estado de pánico se arrodillaba ante ella y le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente-. La verdad, aunque no borre tu falta, te quitará un enorme peso de encima –Ante la escasez de palabras sin más preguntas le soltó un fuerte bofetón que la dejó medio atontada-. ¡Traed al mono!

Al decir aquello, otros tres personajes que estaban al otro lado de la estancia se ausentaron, mientras la pobre chica trataba de moverse y liberarse, era sujetada por sus tres guardias que no la dejaban libertad de acción. A los pocos minutos, los que se habían ido volvían trayendo consigo al chico que habían capturado con ella, el cual tenía algunos moretones en la cara y la ropa que llevaba puesta un poco desgarrada por la presunta paliza previa.

Al verle aparecer, todos los asistentes comenzaron a increparle y soltarle gran cantidad de insultos vejatorios, a los cuales el chico no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Tras él se colocó el portavoz de aquella reunión y sujetándole del pelo tiraba fuertemente de su cabeza consiguiendo que gimiera de dolor.

-Mono maloliente, solo de tenerte cerca me dan arcadas –Soltándolo lo dejaba caer al suelo-. Sé que tu especie ha adquirido la capacidad de hablar no hará muchos milenios así que creo que estás en condiciones de responderme a una simple pregunta: ¿Has cometido el abominable acto de zoofilia con esta joven?

-¿Zoofilia? –preguntaba atónito mirando a la jovencita-. ¿Pero de que está hablando? –Mirando a todos los asistentes, aun estos estando encapuchados no notaba nada raro en sus caras, eran personas normales los que lo miraban de manera tan repugnante-. ¿Estáis bien de la cabeza? Yo solo me he enamorado de Anna y ella de mí, no hay nada de malo en nuestra relación.

-Pobre chimpancé sin pelo, que no sabe que se ha enamorado de un ser que es muy superior a él. Ella por su linaje ocupa el escalafón más alto de la cadena de mando de este mundo y tu solo eres un pútrido esclavo que solo ha nacido para servirnos llegado el momento –Volviéndolo a sujetar por el pelo tiraba de él manteniéndolo en tensión- Tu querida Ana por su pecado debería padecer tu mismo destino pero…, como la tasa de natalidad entre los nuestros no es tan fructífera como la de los vuestros, será condenada a ser solo una incubadora de nuestra superior raza. Su preciado genoma no ha de perderse –Los otros que sujetaban a la joven se la llevaron de allí a rastras, mientras ella gritaba tratando de liberarse pero era inútil, por su parte el joven trataba de luchar con el mismo resultado que su compañera, impotente se quedó quieto nuevamente-. Los de tu especie pagan caro su osadía de yacer con una de los nuestros.

Los tres que sujetaban al joven lo mantuvieron fuertemente retenido, le estiraban el cuello para que lo tuviera bien a la vista, mientras el que dirigía todo aquella especie de juicio, de su túnica sacaba un cuchillo cuya empuñadura tenía forma de serpiente. Prediciendo lo que iba a acontecer trató por última vez de luchar por su vida, pero inútilmente, vencido nuevamente tenía la hoja de la daga en contacto con su garganta.

-Hay otra entre los nuestros que ha sentido el repulsivo acto de sentir algo por un animal inferior. Dentro de poco la capturaremos tanto a ella como al mono que la acompaña, repetiremos este juicio con el mismo resultado –Con el cuchillo aun aferrado en la garganta del chico hablaba a los que miraban atentamente-. Siéntete honrado pues vas a morir a manos de un ser superior –Preparado para lanzar el tajo que le quitaría la vida, miraba al resto de los asistentes-. ¡Que el derramamiento de tu sangre limpie el grave pecado cometido!

Desgarrándole el cuello, la sangre del joven se derramó muriendo a los pocos minutos, entre quejidos de agonía. Dejando su cadáver tirado en el la parte del orador, el que lo había ejecutado volvía a su pulpito donde estaba el libro, antes de tocarlo se aseguraba de no tener las manos ni las mangas de su túnica manchadas de sangre, una vez cerciorado lo abría lentamente.

-Mis queridos hermanos, hoy he seleccionado un diminuto fragmento de nuestro bien más preciado pero uno que tiene gran importancia.

"Cuando se acontezca su próxima venida al mundo, serán muchas las señales que lo han de avisar: los ríos cristalinos, sus aguas limpias y puras en sangre se han de trasformar la cual se llevará la vida de todo aquello que esté cerca. La tierra temblará en muchos lugares anunciando la vuelta del redentor….

Las deidades, esos seres poderosos procedentes de los simios, que se han adueñado de algo que no les pertenece, usurpadores decadentes, todos ellos derramarán lágrimas de sangre pues aquel que retorna al mundo los segará de la faz de la tierra."

-Este diminuto fragmento, todos los nuestros lo conocen, nos ha dado esperanza en nuestras horas más oscuras –Mirando a los que escuchaban atentamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el silencio en la sala era total, preparándose para soltar la parte más importante de su discurso, respiraba profundamente-. ¡Y os aseguro hermanos que el que siempre es Eterno, nuestro bien amado Redentor, no le queda mucho para su tan ansiado retorno, ha fijado su poderoso ojo en este planeta, un mundo del que nuestra inferioridad numérica nos ha relegado a tener que regirlo en las sombras y del que nos comandara, en una gloriosa batalla, para relegar a nuestros enemigos al lugar que les corresponde: la esclavitud! -Estirando sus brazos en cruz, la emoción en la sala estaba en el clímax-. ¡La Era del Mono pronto llegará a su fin! –Entre aplausos el orador levantaba sus manos y la lona que estaba enrollada tras él se desplegó y en ella estaba dibujado perfectamente un grandioso ojo egipcio con la peculiaridad de que su pupila era elíptica-. ¡Puedo jurar ante nuestro libro más sagrado que pronto ha de recomenzar La Era del Reptil!

 **El Retorno de Ra.**

* * *

 **Egipto. En algún lugar del río Nilo.**

En una de las muchas aldeas que bordeaban el curso del río más largo del mundo, un grupo de pequeños jugaba a la pelota a no mucha distancia de la orilla. A modo de improvisado campo de fútbol los pequeños habían delimitado la tierra con surcos y habían conseguido recrear un buen campo en el que jugar.

Era medio día y el calor apretaba, no había ni una nube en el cielo pero pese a las altas temperaturas los pequeños jugaban a su deporte favorito sin importar el calor. Entre una de las muchas jugadas que se iban produciendo uno de ellos dio un fuerte balonazo que traspasó la imaginaria portería del equipo rival marcando un gol que celebraron como un gran logro.

Para desgracia del equipo que había encajado el gol, uno de ellos tuvo que ir en busca de la pelota que había ido a parar bastante lejos. Con mala gana, por la paliza que se estaban llevando, el joven que había sido elegido para ir tras el balón atravesaba la maleza llegando a estar muy cerca de la orilla del río en la cual, entre unos arbustos, estaba atrapada la tan ansiada pelota.

Tras sujetarla y darse la vuelta para retornar al juego vio como una rana salía del agua y saltando se le posaba en el pie. Asombrado ante aquello la sujetaba entre sus manos y la elevaba en el aire mirándola.

-¿Qué haces fuera del agua con este calor? –Aunque sabía que no podía responderle el muchachito sabía que esos animales no salían del agua a medio día con el calor que hacía sin una buena razón, tratándola de devolverla al agua el anfibio saltó de sus manos y se fue tierra adentro.

Pensando que había un depredador bajo la superficie, miró al cauce del río y asombrado se quedó al ver como más ranas salían del agua siguiendo a la otra. Tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia tras, pasmado al ver que los animales del río nadaban todos hacia la desembocadura huyendo aterrados, había de todo, cocodrilos, hipopótamos, peces, ninguno de ellos hacía caso al resto, solo huían desesperados, los que podían y estaban más a los bordes, no quedando otro remedio, salían del agua para adentrarse en la tierra.

El suceso alcanzó tal magnitud que los otros niños se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, no solo ellos sino también los habitantes de la aldea se aproximaban asombrados. Ninguno de los animales que salían del agua era agresivo con ellos, solo escapaban de algo y aunque se tratara de un poderoso cocodrilo no hacía señal de buscar presas.

Los ojos de los allí presentes no podían creerse lo que pasaba, cuando las aguas se tornaron en sangre, la vegetación que bordeaba el río moría a los pocos segundos pudriéndose por completo. Sobre la superficie pareciera que hubiera una bruma rojiza abrasiva que mataba todo aquello que estuviera en contacto con ella. Los habitantes trataron de huir pavorosos pero un temblor de tierra desestabilizó a muchos haciéndoles caer al suelo y muriendo en el acto. Solo algunos pocos lograron salvarse.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del mundo.**

Un temblor también azotó aquel lugar, el cual estaba muy bien preparado para cualquier cosa y poco daño produjo. Un largo pasillo iluminado con una luz blanca en el techo, a los lados alguna puerta cuyas cerraduras eran lectores digitales de palmas de las manos.

Algunas personas con batas blancas, de operarios, transitaban por aquel pasillo, parecieran científicos o ingenieros, lo cierto es que el terremoto había alterado a todo el personal que se movían de un lado para el otro por los otros pasillos laterales a aquel corredor.

-Se están produciendo pequeños temblores en todo el planeta –Tecleando en una de las Tablet portátiles parecía estar introduciendo datos en un programa-. Le estoy trasmitiendo toda la información a Alfa.

Dirigiéndose hacia uno de los laboratorios de observación, donde había una gran pantalla que ocupaba todo el frontal de la sala, en el que se podía ver un mapamundi completo. Aquella imagen en el lugar real donde se producía un temblor, pequeñas ondulaciones de un color diferente aparecía indicando a los científicos la magnitud que alcanzaba.

-¿Hay alerta de Tsunamis? –preguntaba uno de ellos al ver las ondulaciones que se producían en mitad del mar.

-No, son de baja magnitud, Alfa me acaba de proporcionar nueva información, ha hecho los cálculos y solo provocarán alguna marejada pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Comprobad el estado del antiguo Santuario de Atenea -Una voz sonó tras ellos, un joven que no era científico había entrado en la sala y todos los allí presentes, como si de un superior se tratara, hicieron lo que les había ordenado-. Quiero saber si los terremotos han causado estragos por allí -De pelo castaño, de unos veintitrés años, vestido con una camisa de manga hueca violeta y un pantalón azul con botas.

La visión del planeta en la pantalla cambió de zoom en dirección hacia Grecia y la imagen se amplió hacia su interior, directamente hacia un sistema montañoso, escarpado y oculto a los ojos del mundo. La imagen atravesaba una especie de campo de invisibilidad y tras él, se descubrió un recinto repleto de templos en ruinas.

Alguna de las casas más bajas, debido a causas ajenas al los terremotos estaban derruidas, más los más grandes e imponentes resistían tanto al efecto del tiempo como el de las sacudidas. Lamentablemente su aspecto era de total abandono. Lo que hace algunos años fue el majestuoso Santuario de la Diosa Atenea, ahora era tan solo un lugar en ruinas, la maleza y el polvo lo ensuciaban todo. Para llegar a la parte más alta había que ascender por una ladera; en la misma, a modo de sendero, había que atravesar doce casas las cuales tenían un signo del zodiaco en su fachada.

En otro tiempo seguramente fueron lugares espléndidos pero el deterioro se hacía latente, las columnas perdían parte de su recubrimiento quedando cuarteadas. Todo estaba completamente desierto, no había ni una sola alma en su interior.

Tras cerciorarse de que los temblores no lo había destruido, la imagen volvía a su forma original, en el que aun así seguían produciéndose pequeñas sacudidas aleatoriamente por toda la superficie del planeta.

El joven moreno, con una mirada que mezclaba pena y añoranza al ver aquellas imágenes, respiró aliviado al cerciorarse de que, aun en ruinas, aquel lugar seguía resistiendo el paso de los años. Sin decir nada más salió de la sala y continuó hacia el final del pasillo, donde había un ascensor de cristal cuya manera de acceder a él era con un escáner de cuerpo entero.

Parándose justo delante el escáner hizo su función y lo reconoció por completo, un timbre de aprobación sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron donde una voz resonó en el interior.

"Acceso permitido Jabu de Unicornio."

-Alfa: informa de las novedades –Le hablaba al ordenador como si de una persona se tratara.

"Los seísmos siguen siendo de baja magnitud, no parecen tener intención de generar un gran terremoto a nivel global, estamos bien previstos para sacudidas mucho mayores, todas nuestras instalaciones han sufrido malamente algunos desperfectos."

-Me harías el favor de localizar a Mu y a Aioria.

"Mu de Aries se encuentra aislado y meditando en la recámara de las armaduras, en aquel profundo lugar no ha sentido las sacudidas sísmicas, ¿queréis que os conduzca hasta allí?"

-No, recopila toda la información para un informe preliminar de los hechos, llámale y convócale a una reunión de urgencia en la Sala del Zodiaco, allí nos darás tus hallazgos. ¿Aioria donde se encuentra?

"Aioria de Leo está en su aposento, su estado de ánimo hoy no es precisamente óptimo. ¿Queréis que lo convoque igualmente?"

-Llévame hasta la planta de las habitaciones, le avisaré personalmente.

El ascensor se ponía en movimiento y descendió para luego tomar una dirección diferente. A modo de colmena, los conductos por los que podía moverse aquel montacargas eran tanto en vertical como en horizontal, antes de llegar a su destino se paró en otra de las posibles plantas, alguien más iba a subirse en él.

"Acceso permitido Shaina de Ofiuco."

Una mujer de unos veintiséis años, pelo negro largo, vestida con un conjunto femenino de tonalidad violeta ajustado, se introducía también en el ascensor saludando a su compañero. Aquella señorita imponía con su presencia, antiguamente las mujeres caballero estaban obligadas a usar máscaras pero, con los nuevos tiempos, esa ley había sido abolida.

-Shaina –Saludaba amistosamente a su compañero.

-Jabu -respondiéndole al saludo como los que ya se habían visto varias veces durante aquel día, se dirigió luego al ordenador que controlaba al ascensor-. Alfa, cuando puedas llévame a la sala de control global.

-Si vas a comprobar el estado del Santuario me he adelantado, todo sigue igual por allí.

-No es solo eso, el mundo ahora es responsabilidad nuestra -hablándole con otro tono de melancolía la mujer parecía pensativa-. Desde que… -Fue a decir algo que prefirió guardárselo para sí-. No podemos abandonarlo a su suerte, tenemos que gestionar cualquier clase de ayuda que sea de nuestra competencia.

-Son tiempos difíciles de manejar, con prácticamente la totalidad de nuestras fuerzas disueltas, nuestra capacidad de acción se ve abocada a ayudar a los gobiernos hasta que, por fin, logremos recomponer nuestras filas. Aioria y Mu han de ser informados.

-Habla con ellos, yo me encargo de la gestión de auxilio –El ascensor llegaba a la planta de los dormitorios y allí su compañero se bajaba-. Que la bendición de Atenea este contigo, Jabu.

Continuando su trayecto, la joven se fue hacia la sala de control global, mientras tanto el chico avanzaba por el nuevo pasillo, el cual era bastante más amplio e iluminado con una cándida luz amarilla.

Parándose delante de la que tenía el símbolo de Leo, en su umbral tocó suavemente a la puerta. Al no responderle nadie solicitó a la Inteligencia Artificial que le abriera, pero obtuvo una respuesta negativa.

"Los Santos de Oro son el rango más alto, su intimidad es primordial."

Llamando otra vez un poco más fuerte, seguía sin que nadie respondiera. Dentro de la habitación todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, no había nadie pero el sonido de un grifo a presión se escuchaba dentro de un baño privado. En aquella nueva estancia bajo las aguas de la ducha un hombre de unos treinta años, pelo castaño corto, constitución perfectamente definida, ese personaje estaba allí sin moverse pensativo. Aunque estuviera dentro de aquella ducha parecía no estar presente mentalmente.

 **Flas Back.**

El Santo del León, portando las túnicas oficiales que debían llevar los Caballeros Dorados, se encontraba en el Santuario de la Diosa Atenea, justo en la entrada del templo del patriarca el cual ahora estaba desierto. Desde aquella altura podía ver las instalaciones inferiores como estaban igualmente solitarias. Todo el lugar, a pesar de permanecer espléndido, carecía de personal que viviera allí.

Miraba melancólico las zonas más bajas, cuando unos pasos se producían desde el interior del templo. Saliendo de allí, un hombre de apariencia de unos veintidós años aparecía, de origen chino, tenía el pelo castaño corto, no era muy alto pero muy definido. Vestía una túnica típica de china, un pantalón de tela oscuro y botas de tela. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero del tipo Kasa Hat, los que se solían usar en el país asiático. El nuevo personaje parecía que se iba de viaje pues tenía una pequeña bolsa de tela a la espalda.

Los dos caballeros, uno al lado del otro, se quedaron mirando la lontananza unos segundos cuando Aioria rompió el hielo de su silencio.

-Dohko… -El moreno reveló el nombre de su compañero que se trataba del Santo de Libra-. Puede que tú estés totalmente convencido, pero yo, jamás lo reconoceré como tal.

-Aioria… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Somos Almas Mártires, nuestra función es la de venir al mundo a defender a la diosa, si alguno de nosotros cae con tiempo suficiente cabe la posibilidad de una segunda llegada al mundo.

-Pero yo no lo toleraré como compañero, ese personaje que has dicho que es la reencarnación de mi hermano no lo aceptaré jamás como nuevo Santo de Sagitario –Pareciendo estar muy irritado e indignado-. Tú estuviste allí y lo viste también, frente al Muro de los Lamentos, mi hermano en persona apareció para ayudarnos a romperlo.

-Lo sé hijo, pero se sincero conmigo: dime que no te habías preguntado que si Hades pudo resucitar a Shion de Aries, ¿no pudo haberlo hecho con tu hermano igualmente? El señor de la muerte, si no pudo traerlo junto con nuestros hermanos caídos desde hacía tanto tiempo, es porque ya no se encontraba en el Hades.

-¿Por qué entonces acudió cuando lo necesitamos?

-Pues su avatar actual no estaba preparado para afrontar semejante tarea. Parte de su alma se despegó de su cuerpo para acudir a nuestra ayuda, dejando a su nueva carcasa dormida en un profundo sueño. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos encerrados por voluntad de Zeus, en el monolito de piedra, su avatar estuvo vacío de alma pero vivo esperando su retorno -Haciendo un gesto de despedida, el hombre de aspecto juvenil, pero de muy avanzada edad se marchaba escaleras abajo.

-¿También nos abandonas?

-Lo aceptes o no, el nuevo Santo de Sagitario ha de ser entrenado. En los Cinco Picos lo adiestraré durante los años venideros, ese lugar guarda muchos buenos recuerdos para mí –El hombre parecía también estar bastante triste al recordar su lugar de procedencia- Allí entrené a una gran persona no hará mucho –Recorriendo los escalones que lo conducían hacia el templo de Piscis, antes de desaparecer del todo se dio la vuelta una última vez admirando el templo del Patriarca-. Volveremos a vernos Aioria.

Una vez en soledad, el poderoso Santo no pudo con su furia, soltó un formidable golpe que destrozó una de las robustas columnas, que sujetaban la fachada del edificio en el que se encontraba. Respirando agitado y lleno de rabia, toda su expresión cambió al ver que aquella columna no se recomponía como antes lo hacía. De manera automática, el Santuario de la Diosa se regeneraba por cuenta propia de los desperfectos causados por un golpe o una pelea, por desgracia aquella columna no hacía el menor gesto de volver a su estado original.

-Este sitio ya no es seguro –Desapareciendo por el corredor interior, se adentraba en el templo.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

Saliendo de la ducha, aun mojado por completo, quitaba el vaho del enorme espejo que había sobre el lavamanos y en lugar de ver su reflejo, pareció ver el de su hermano muerto hace ya tiempo. Al principio aquella visión le tranquilizó, más aun así tras unos segundos soltó tal puñetazo al espejo que lo destrozó.

-No puedes haberte reencarnado –Mirando los restos del espejo, aun creía que su hermano aun estaba reflejado-. Llevo la mitad de mi vida admirándote y la otra mitad odiándote profundamente, para que ahora me digan que has vuelto al mundo en un nuevo avatar libre de culpas, libre sobre el que pueda pedir alguna clase de responsabilidad y respuestas.

Secándose por completo, el hombre salía del baño con la toalla amarrada en la cintura cuando, por fin escucho el sonido de la llamada a la puerta. Así mismo la abrió encontrándose con Jabu, dejándole entrar en su recámara, se quitó la toalla dentro de su vestidor privado y poniéndose un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta de manga corta marrón y un calzado deportivo, volvió ante el chico.

-¿Qué ocurre Jabu?

-Tenemos una crisis entre manos, hay miles de pequeños seísmos por todo el planeta.

-¿Hay alguna señal de que se estén produciendo por acción antinatural?

-Ninguna, al menos de momento, todos nuestros científicos están analizando los datos de los que disponemos, pero todo está ocurriendo tan deprisa que parece que estamos dando palos de ciego.

-¿Se ha sentido algún movimiento en la sala de…? –Preocupado preguntaba.

-Tranquilo que todo está bien por allí, Alfa ha asegurado el perímetro y tiene preparado un informe preliminar, ¿no es así Alfa? –preguntaba al aire esperando la respuesta de la inteligencia artificial.

"La situación es peor de lo esperado, no solo los temblores azotan el mundo, están ocurriendo otra clase de fenómenos naturales que requiere de vuestra atención."

-Vamos a la Sala del Zodiaco y nos informas allí.

En otra parte del lugar, dentro de una amplia sala que pareciera estar hecha de cristal, toda ella brillaba con luz propia. Sobre pilares de reluciente mineral de diferentes alturas estaban las ochenta y ocho cajas de Pandora, que pertenecían a los Santos de la Diosa. La sala a modo de enorme cúpula era espectacular y pura, a diferencia de los fragmentos de mineral que resplandecían con luz propia, las cajas de las armaduras tenían una tonalidad mate y no eran brillantes como antes lo eran.

Sentado en el suelo, en mitad de aquella sala, había un personaje de pelo rubio largo, que le caía hacia los lados. De expresión afable el hombre tenía los ojos rasgados y dos lunares en la frente, vestía un pantalón de tela verde oscuro, una media túnica marrón y un ligero manto marrón oscuro cubriéndole los hombros.

"Mu de Aries: Aioria y Jabu requieren su presencia de manera urgente."

La voz de la IA resonaba en el lugar, pero no le sacaban de su profunda meditación. El Santo estaba con los ojos cerrados envuelto en un aura dorada síntoma de que estaba muy concentrado, pareciese que estaba dentro de un viaje mental hacia el pasado.

 **Flas Back.**

Tiempo atrás en la casa de Aries, el primero de los doce templos del zodiaco. El señor de la casa estaba sin su armadura, solo vestido con las túnicas oficiales de los de su rango, recostado sobre una de las columnas. Era de noche y todo el templo estaba sin iluminación, completamente a oscuras.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de aquel personaje, síntoma de que estaba muy apenado, entre aquella oscuridad unos pasos se escuchaban aproximándose. Lo que en principio era todo sombras una luz apareció iluminándolo todo, con su propia energía.

Otro personaje rubio de pelo largo, de tez clara y ojos cerrados, vestido con unas túnicas blancas, puras e impolutas, se le aproximaba iluminando el templo con el poder de su cosmos. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó en posición de meditación justo delante del señor de la casa.

La luz que emitía era reconfortante y proporcionaba calor entre aquellas columnas que ahora estaban apáticas y tristes. Sin decirse nada, uno frente al otro, comenzaron a comunicarse mentalmente.

-Se que sufres, Mu –Por telequinesia, el que estaba siempre con los ojos cerrados, fue el primero en hablar.

-Shaka, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi cabeza –Estando indignado, le respondió de igual forma ante el que era el Santo de Virgo.

-Reponte, Mu, no te hundas en las sombras. Tienes una misión que cumplir al lado de…. –Fue a pronunciar un nombre, pero el silencio fue lo que se produjo.

-Y eso me lo dice alguien que también nos abandona. Lecciones de conducta sabes proponer, pero cumplir con lo que aconsejas ya es otra cuestión –Miraba a su compañero como este estaba preparado para marcharse del Santuario.

-Mi misión en el mundo aun no ha concluido, un temor me acompaña desde hace años –En mitad de su conversación mental, el de ojos cerrados dejó entrar en el interior de su mente a su compañero.

Mu, estaba ahora en mitad de un radiante campo rebosante de vida y de luz. Allí se encontró con su compañero, que estaba de pie en aquel campo admirando la belleza de las cosas. Con el cielo despejado, todo se respiraba paz y armonía, consiguiendo por un momento hacer sonreír a Mu, pero Shaka no estaba de tan buen humor.

-Ahora estamos en mi presente, toda esa paz que se extiende hacia el horizonte es mi pasado, a pesar de todo lo que hemos sufrido ves que no es malo –Con su mano le enseñaba el inmenso horizonte pacífico, pero ayudándole a dar la vuelta para que miraran hacia el otro lado, algo muy oscuro, a modo de devastadora tormenta amenazaba el futuro del Santo-. Aquello que se aproxima es el porvenir de mi destino.

La oscuridad que venía encima, daba pavor aun estando tan en la distancia, los relámpagos y rayos se producían sin parar dentro de aquella masa de oscuridad, que amenazaba con devorarlo todo.

-¡Es terrible! –Volviendo al Templo de Aries, Mu se había sobresaltado de lo visto durante aquel viaje a través de la mente de su compañero.

-Zeus y el resto de divinidades del monte Olimpo han sido encerrados durante tres siglos. Aunque parezca que todos nuestros enemigos han desaparecido, la sombra de una futura amenaza me persigue, lo mejor para todos es que me marche lejos.

-¿No sería mejor que lo afrontaras en compañía de tus camaradas? –Al ver aquella gran sombra que amenazaba el destino de Shaka, se preocupó enormemente-. Estamos capacitados para ayudarte.

-Lo sé amigo mío, que no te quepa ninguna duda que volveré a recurrir a mis compañeros llegado el momento, pero ahora lo mejor para todos es que me marche lejos.

-Antes de que te marches ¿te importaría aconsejarme por última vez?: ¿Qué he de hacer ahora? Estoy perdido en mi propia pena y no se cual es el camino a escoger para salir de mi tristeza.

-Cumple con tu misión, ella puede que nos hubiera…. –fue a pronunciar palabras que posiblemente luego lamentaría, así que guardó silencio otra vez-. Aunque parezca que el Santuario se esté desintegrando, se la llama que lo mantenga unido pese a la distancia, puede que no estés solo en tal cometido.

Poniéndose en pie, el Santo de Virgo se marchaba del templo para irse definitivamente del Santuario. Quedando Mu otra vez en soledad y en la oscuridad de su templo, aquellas tinieblas no reinaron mucho tiempo, el señor de la casa convocó su energía iluminándolo todo, poniéndose en pie con una misión por delante. Se fue hacia los templos superiores.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

"Mu de Aries: Aioria y Jabu requieren su presencia de manera urgente."

Al volver a pronunciarse el ordenador que controlaba las instalaciones, esta vez sí que lo escuchó. Sin responderle, poniéndose nuevamente en pie, se fue hacia el ascensor de salida el cual le esperaba para llevarlo hacia otra sala. Aunque, para llegar a el elevador, había que atravesar un pasillo en el que había cuarenta y cuatro pequeños cajones negros cuadrados en cada uno de los lados. Cada uno de ellos tenía el símbolo de una constelación grabado, algunos en dorado, otros en plata y tantos otros en bronce. Con lágrimas en los ojos, a través del cristal del montacargas, se alejaba de la sala de las armaduras la cual seguía iluminada artificialmente.

Aquel personaje, conocedor de todos los pasillos, de lo que parecía ser una instalación subterránea, avanzaba hacia una de las salas más grandes, la cual tenía dos puertas doradas y una rueda zodiacal grabada en ella.

Al abrirla daba al interior revelando una amplia sala redonda, no había ni una sola esquina. Justo en la zona central había una mesa circular de unos tres metros de diámetro, hueca en el centro. Aquella mesa tenía doce asientos a su alrededor, cada uno de ellos con un símbolo del zodiaco grabado en él. Justo delante de ellos sobre el escritorio, la superficie de este era una pantalla táctil que cambiaba de imagen si era necesario.

Todo iluminado con una luz blanca, en el centro de la mesa que era precisamente el centro de la estancia, el ordenador podía recrear imágenes digitalmente a modo de hologramas y ahora estaba recreado la totalidad del globo terráqueo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba el nuevo invitado al ver como las ondulaciones de diferentes colores sacudían la superficie del planeta, los dos compañeros le explicaron que pasaba.

-La situación es peor de lo que esperamos –De repente la voz de Shaina apareció dentro de la sala y su imagen se podía ver por las doce pantallas táctiles que había en la mesa circular-. Caballeros, mirad los ríos más importantes del planeta.

El zoom del globo comenzaba a ampliarse, dirigiéndose hacia los afluentes más importantes del mundo, consiguiendo una imagen de alta resolución. Estos se habían convertido en torrentes de sangre que mataba y descomponía todo lo que estuviera cerca. Todos los allí presentes se horrorizaron al ver tanta muerte.

-¿Qué estará provocando esto? –Tapándose la boca, preocupado, el Lemuriano derramaba más lágrimas al ver tanta muerte.

-¿Una deidad? –preguntaba el más joven de los allí presentes-. ¿Algún nuevo enemigo?

-No lo creo, tanto Zeus como el resto de deidades del Olimpo han sido confinados en las Urnas Divinas, durante al menos tres siglos por sellos de la Diosa, no queda dios tan poderoso en el mundo como para provocar este efecto a nivel global –Aioria estaba pensativo-. Alfa ¿has encontrado el origen de tanto desastre?

"No, el fenómeno parece totalmente natural y por lo visto también pasajero, remite tan misteriosamente como ha surgido."

-¿Está desapareciendo? –Jabu miraba como en el holograma global, el planeta dejaba de sufrir sacudidas y el agua de los ríos volvía a tener su tonalidad normal-. Por el amor de la diosa, esta todo volviendo a la normalidad.

-Alfa: ¿Alguna novedad en los restos del Monte Olimpo?

"De momento no hay síntomas de la fuga de ninguna deidad, la actividad Cósmica de aquel lugar está bajo mínimos, no hay nada en este mundo que esté provocando este fenómeno."

-Jabu, envía a Nachi de Lobo y a Ban de León Menor, a recoger cualquier clase de muestra que nos ayude a identificar de dónde provino el suceso. Tú dirige a todos los científicos de los que dispongamos, recopila todos los datos y mantente alerta de cualquier eventualidad.

-¿No deberíamos convocar a la Coalición Dorada? –preguntaba el joven al que le habían encomendado la primera tarea, dejando unos segundos de silencio entre el resto.

-Puede que haga falta más que unos cuantos seísmos y unos ríos convertidos en sangre, para que nuestros antiguos camaradas acepten un llamamiento del Santuario –El griego se marchaba de la sala una vez pasado todo-. Alfa, alerta de cualquier variación Cósmica y Shaina –le hablaba ahora a la joven, que aun seguía en la pantalla de los monitores de la mesa-, si podemos ayudar en algo a los gobiernos del mundo, no dudes en usar todos los recursos del Santuario y la Fundación.

-¿Vas a ir a verla? –preguntaba el otro santo dorado levantándose y acompañándole en su trayecto mientras el resto cumplía con las órdenes dadas por el león.

-Sí, tengo que comprobar que esté bien.

Ambos compañeros caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al ascensor de cristal, sin mediar palabra se introdujeron dentro y sin decir a donde querían ir este les llevó a la zona más profunda.

En el nuevo pasillo, que se abría ante ellos, se respiraba una paz y tranquilidad. Todo estaba iluminado con una cálida luz amarilla y las paredes eran blancas impolutas. Delante de ellos había un gran cristal, que separaba el pasillo de una sala de la que no se podía ver nada del otro lado por unas cortinas de persianas verticales, que estaban en posición horizontal dando intimidad.

Una enfermera y un médico con unas carpetas salían por la puerta de entrada a esa misteriosa estancia, al ver a los dos personajes su cara era de decepción y negaron con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿No hay novedades? –preguntaba uno de los santos.

-Todo sigue igual –respondía el médico que vestía una bata blanca-. Sus constantes son estables, no se han producido variaciones durante las últimas horas. ¿Queréis quedaros un rato? –Al formular aquella pregunta, ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza y tanto el doctor como la enfermera se marcharon por el ascensor.

-¿Aun tienes esperanza de que se despierte?

-A cada segundo que pasa, Mu –El moreno poniendo su mano en la pared de vidrio que lo separaba del otro lado consiguió con su tacto que las persianas, que daban intimidad a ese lugar, se replegaran hacia los lados.

La nueva estancia que se revelaba ahora, era una que tenía ventanas con imágenes de paisajes de grandes campos abiertos, parecía que estuviera en la era tranquilo en su interior, había un monitor que controlaba las constantes vitales y sobre una cómoda cama articulada estaba el cuerpo de una muchacha que parecía estar en coma, la joven de pelo castaño, de faz dulce y aniñada dormía plácidamente sobre ella.

-¿Por qué nos habrá abandonado? –Ambos miraban el cuerpo del avatar de la diosa Atenea que estaba allí pero su alma no sabían si estaba con ella o no.

-Sus razones ha de tener, pero tengo fe en que despertará pronto volviendo a nuestro lado. Todo volverá a ser como antes –El griego miraba a su compañero tratando de darle ánimos pero este se había quedado con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de la joven-. Ten fe Mu... ¿Mu? –Al ver que se había quedado atónito trataba de captar su atención.

-Mira –Consiguiendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la chica que estaba en coma, ambos comprobaron cómo estaba derramando lágrimas de sangre, corriendo los dos compañeros se introdujeron en la sala y tocaron el botón de la alarma para que el médico volviera-. Sus constantes no han cambiado.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Aunque le secaran las mejillas, la diosa seguía llorando sangre aun estando inmersa en su profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Italia, ciudad de Roma.**

A media noche, en uno de los conventos que había en la periferia de aquella gran ciudad, en una antigua capilla iluminada solo con la luz de varias velas encendidas, había una mujer anciana vestida aun con el hábito de monja. La mujer arrodillada en los bancos de madera desde el que orar al Señor, rezaba e imploraba por los fallecidos por los últimos sucesos en el mundo. Concentrada en sus asuntos no se había dado cuenta que había estado ahí cerca de cuatro horas entre sus rezos y peticiones de ayuda divina.

Poniéndose en pie lentamente, debido a su edad, se hacía la señal de la cruz y encendía una última vela para que todas las almas encuentren el camino, se marchaba de aquella directa a sus aposentos. Para poder llegar hasta allí tuvo que pasar por un gran patio interior desde el que contemplaba el cielo, pero lo raro de aquella noche era que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni el viento correr, ni un grillo, ni tan siquiera un crujido de alguna de las zonas del antiguo edificio. Cuando por fin llegó al corredor de las habitaciones se llevo una impresión al ver como tres de las clausuradas estaban en mitad de aquel pasillo, repleto de ventanas abiertas por un lado y puertas de habitaciones por el otro; al estar los ventanales abiertos el aire entraba agitando sus melenas de manera incontrolada.

Las tres mujeres solo llevaban puesto el camisón, que les cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, estando las tres en cuclillas con las cabezas muy juntas, mirando al suelo aparentando comerse algo. Intrigada de aquel suceso, la superiora se aproximaba hasta ellas, pero el brusco movimiento de una de las que estaba en el suelo la detuvo y le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Aquel movimiento no fue natural, parecía que algo que estaba dentro de la joven monja la hubiera movido alertándola de la proximidad de la anciana.

Mientras las otras dos estaban concentradas comiendo con la cabeza agachada, la que le daba la espalda a la superiora que estaba en el pasillo alzó la mirada violentamente olfateando el aire. Sus pelos negros alborotados por el viento, con sus dedos manchados en sangre se los colocaba mientras giraba, de forma antinatural, la cabeza en dirección a la anciana.

La mujer casi sufre un infarto al ver como aquellas mujeres se habían arrancado los ojos y se los estaban comiendo de manera salvaje. A pesar de haberse quedado ciega, las tres miraron en dirección a la intrusa, pareciese que la habían detectado. Con la boca llena de sangre, de manera demoniaca, sonrieron al unísono a la vez que con otro movimiento antinatural se colocaron en posición de abalanzarse a por ella.

Corriendo como podía, se dirigía al inicio del pasillo mientras las otras tres, pegando gritos ensordecedores, una corriendo a cuatro patas por el suelo, otra pegada a la pared y la tercera corriendo desde el techo gritaban como seres de las tinieblas en su busca.

Por suerte para la superiora estaba cerca de la puerta y la cerró impidiendo que la alcanzaran. Pensando que ya estaba a salvo, a la velocidad que le permitía su edad se dirigió hasta el despacho más próximo desde el cual realizó una llamada de teléfono. Poniéndose en contacto con el Vaticano, con voz muy nerviosa, alertaba de lo sucedido.

Encerrada en aquel despacho la puerta que la separaba del exterior comenzó a ser violentamente aporreada, algo extremadamente fuerte trataba de tirarla abajo. La pobre mujer, lo único que pudo hacer una vez diera la voz de alarma fue la de arrinconarse en una esquina rezando, cuando la puerta al final cedió y su impresión fue mayor al ver como las monjas de menor edad del convento estaban todas iguales, en camisón ensangrentado, con sus ojos arrancados, al menos una treintena se aglomeraba junto a la puerta, todas ellas sonriendo a la vieja hablándole en un idioma que no conocía.

-¿Has alertado a los tuyos? –Una de ellas hablando ahora su idioma, con bruscos movimientos demoniacos la poseídas se aproximaba a la anciana y le acariciaba la cara, la cual solo asentía con la mirada aterrada-. Bien, estamos ansiosos por sentir su presencia –Con sus pulgares los aproximaba a los ojos de la mujer y violentamente se los clavaba provocando un abundante derramamiento de sangre y entre gritos no paró de apretar hasta que al final murió.

Todas las luces del antiguo edificio se apagaron y quedando todo a oscuras pero no en silencio, pues los gritos comenzaron a producirse, mientras esperaban la llegada de alguien estaban acabando con las otras monjas de edad más avanzada.

* * *

A las afueras de otra zona rural de Italia, en una antigua Abadía, nada atractiva a los ojos de los turistas que ni se aproximaban a visitar sus inmediaciones, estaban tan aislados del mundo que cuando se produjeron los seísmos malamente se notó por aquel lugar. El retiro espiritual que aun seguía en funcionamiento, en su interior convivía un grupo de personas religiosas que habían consagrado su vida al señor. A pesar de ser la una de la madrugada el único teléfono que los conectaba con el exterior no paraba de sonar, en el único despacho que había en el retiro.

Un anciano abad que se encontraba haciendo penitencia a esas horas se aproximaba hasta el teléfono y descolgándolo preguntaba el motivo de aquella llamada tan tardía.

-Ha ocurrido algo, necesitamos ayuda urgente y él es el único que puede solucionar esta crisis -Desde el otro lado del audífono una voz se comunicaba con el viejo.

-¿No puede hacerlo otros de vuestros exorcistas? Nuestro hermano ha llegado aquí buscando apaciguar su alma atormentada, se está consumiendo a si mismo lentamente pero eso no parece preocuparos, vosotros lo llamáis cada vez que tenéis una urgencia.

-Créeme que si pudiera hacerlo otro, no dudaríamos en llamarle pero esto es algo que solo va a poder hacer él –La voz con la que hablaba estaba muy preocupada-. Entre más tiempo pase puede que el suceso se descontrole y traspase las fronteras de la iglesia, esto tenemos que solucionarlo ya.

-De acuerdo, le comunicaré lo que pretendéis de él –Colgando el teléfono el anciano salía del despacho.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la antigua abadía, en su interior solo había una cama con un colchón sin sábanas ni mantas, un crucifijo de madera colgado en la pared, una vela encendida sobre una mesita de noche y una ventana de pocas dimensiones, esta sin nada que impidiera que el frío exterior entrara en aquella habitación.

Un hombre estaba arrodillado en mitad de aquel cuarto, llevaba una túnica de abad que era la única posesión que le estaba permitido tener entre aquellos muros, pero aquel atuendo solo lo llevaba hasta la cintura, tenía su torso completamente al descubierto. En su mano portaba una fusta de varias terminaciones, todas ellas con piezas de metal en la punta para provocar más daño.

Aquel hombre de pelo negro corto, que superaba la treintena en edad, extremadamente delgado hasta el extremo de parecer anoréxico por un evidente ayuno, en su cuerpo se le notaban todas las costillas, en su cara los huesos de la mandíbula también eran muy visibles, pero lo peor era su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta de cicatrices por auto castigos anteriores. Apretando el látigo comenzó a azotarse el mismo la espalda.

-No merezco perdón –se decía así mismo mientras se golpeaba a modo de penitencia-. Con dolor es la única manera en la que puedo apaciguar mi alma –A una velocidad anormal comenzaba a incrementar el ritmo de los azotes, los cuales ya le provocaban sangre. Cuando estaba al borde del desmayo por el sufrimiento alguien llamó a la puerta de su aposento, consiguiendo que parara y quedara exhausto con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo.

-Hermano Ángelo, nos han llamado desde el Vaticano, en uno de los conventos se ha producido una posesión múltiple e imploran desesperadamente su ayuda.

Respirando agitado el hombre que aun no se había decidido abrir la puerta, sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche y su visión se proyectó en la distancia llegando a la ciudad, la cual escudriñó para descubrir el lugar del suceso. No tardó mucho en localizarlo pues una masa de oscuridad lo envolvía y no dejaba penetrar su visión, pero lo que si resonó en su cabeza fueron las voces de los que estaban ahí dentro. "Te estamos esperando, vuelve con nosotros." Tras escuchar esa invitación y como le seguían llamando a través de la puerta volvió al cuarto.

-Ya voy –Aun con la espalda ensangrentada se colocaba su humilde indumentaria y agotado abría la puerta cayendo durante unos segundos apoyado en el bastidor, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Estáis en condiciones de hacerlo? –Ofreciéndole un hombro en el que apoyarse le acompañó hasta la salida del retiro, la cual daba a campo abierto, la ciudad estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

-Pienso ayudar a mi semejante hasta mi último aliento, por desgracia puede que ni con eso y el dolor que soporto cada día logre borrar mis pecados pasados –Atravesando los corredores, se detuvo ante una superficie reflectante en la que se detuvo completamente al verse, a pesar de que para el otro personaje lo viera perfectamente, el hombre de pelo negro no podía ver su rostro reflejado, para él solo veía una masa de carne completamente lisa-. No merezco ser feliz, no merezco perdón, solo merezco soledad, dolor físico y sufrimiento interior.

-No digáis eso hermano Ángelo, todos merecemos la redención, el divino señor no se la negará a quien verdaderamente se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho en el pasado.

-Pero no es solo de él de quien busco el perdón, sino de muchos otros a los que he dañado injustamente, ellos también tienen derecho a juzgarme y si no puedo ganarme su perdón pienso sufrir día a día hasta el momento de mi muerte.

-Pedir perdón por el pasado está muy bien, muchos lo hacen a diario pero por desgracia muchos de esos que piden misericordia día a día repiten sus malos actos una y otra vez, eso no es arrepentirse de manera sincera, solo los que se arrepienten de verdad son conscientes de no volver a pecar de la misma forma y del presente en adelante actúan justamente, esos son los que de verdad se han retractado y tienen el perdón tanto del divino señor como de todos aquellos a los que han dañado.

-Bonitas palabras hermano, por desgracia la única manera que encuentro para apaciguar mi alma es la del auto castigo permanente, solo dañándome a mí mismo es la forma en la que evito ser tentado de dañar a los demás.

-¿Aunque eso os conduzca a una muerte segura?

-Si es el precio justo a pagar, lo aceptaré con gusto.

-Tened fe hermano, ese no creo que sea el camino correcto a seguir, espero que pronto encontréis la senda correcta, todos vemos la luz al final del túnel y quien no lo hace es porque prefiere estar perdido en las tinieblas –Llegando al principio de campo abierto las luces de la ciudad ni siquiera se veían desde la distancia, solo había cielo estrellado sobre ellos-. ¿Pensáis llegar a pie hasta Roma? –preguntaba el anciano sorprendiéndose de que su compañero ya no estaba a su lado, en una milésima de segundo desapareció de allí-. Por lo que se ve, esa era vuestra intención –hablando solo pensó en volver al interior pero poniéndose cómodo en una de las paredes de la entrada, esperó el retorno del italiano.

A prácticamente la velocidad de la luz, el delgado personaje llegaba hasta los aledaños del convento en el cual había solo dos sacerdotes en la entrada, oscuridad y silencio en el interior de la residencia de monjas. Los dos hombres de unos cincuenta años vestidos con sotana estaban inquietos de un lado para el otro, el aislamiento de aquella zona de la ciudad había evitado la llegada de las autoridades que no se habían percatado del asunto.

-Hermano Ángelo –Al verle aparecer tan deprisa uno de los curas saludaba al recién llegado aunque nunca entendían como podía moverse tan deprisa cuando era llamado-. Nos tranquiliza vuestra implicación en este delicado asunto –Admirando su deplorable estado de salud el hombre lo miraba de arriba abajo preocupado.

-He venido lo más deprisa que he podido, las fuerzas no me acompañan como antes.

-A cada petición de auxilio que la Santa Sede os implora, no dudáis ni un segundo en aparecer, pero cada vez que nos vemos estáis en peores condiciones, valoramos vuestra ayuda como una bendición divina pero no recurriremos mas a vos si vuestra vida corre peligro –Al ver lo mal que estaba el italiano se preguntaron si sería capaz de manejar el asunto-. ¿Estáis seguro de que podréis controlarlo?

-Las criaturas del infierno no son nada de lo que no pueda encargarme, si en uno de los exorcismos que realizo desgraciadamente fallezco recibiré a la muerte como una vieja amiga, que por fin ha venido a liberar mi cuerpo de su pesada carga para llevar mi alma a un lugar donde pueda seguir sufriendo, hasta que esté libre de pecados y pueda volver al mundo con la opción de ser feliz en una próxima vida.

-Conocéis la opinión de la iglesia respecto a las reencarnaciones, pero si en eso tenéis fe ciega no somos nadie para negároslo –Sujetando las llaves de las enormes puertas del convento, abría la cerradura para dejarle entrar en su interior-. ¿Seguro que esta vez no queréis que os acompañen? –Ante su pregunta el que iba a adentrarse en las sombras negó con la cabeza-. Que el señor este contigo hermano Ángelo.

La oscuridad del interior del edificio se abría ante el hombre anoréxico el cual no rechazó la invitación a luchar contra seres sobrenaturales y entrando solo los dos sacerdotes cerraron las puertas a cal y canto tras su paso.

Había unos dos cadáveres muy cerca de la puerta, se notaba que dos ancianas monjas habían tratado de llegar hasta allí cuando fueron abatidas antes de poder salir, tras comprobar que estuvieran muertas una de las dos aun con terribles heridas aun estaba agonizante.

Abrazando a la anciana que la habían dejado ciega arrancándole los ojos, una luz dorada salió de su cuerpo envolviendo a la mujer, milagrosamente cerraba sus heridas, no podía devolverle sus ojos pero al menos le salvó la vida. Dejándola inconsciente y a salvo, oculta en uno de las dependencias anexas al pasillo que estaba despejado, continuó su camino.

Todo era tétrico y oscuro, en las paredes y techos aun en la oscuridad el hombre podía verlas perfectamente impresas en sangre.

Sin encontrarse con nadie, llegaba hasta el enorme patio interior en el que se detuvo justo en el centro. Sin querer explorarlo más estuvo allí unos segundos esperando hasta que decidió pronunciar palabra.

-Aquí me tenéis, no se quienes sois ni lo que pretendéis pero habéis venido en mi busca y no he rechazado vuestra oferta.

"Máscara Mortal de Cáncer" las voces al unísono de una multitud de seres, resonaban por todo el lugar, "Torturador torturado siempre por la misma mano."

-Ese fui yo, no lo niego.

"Te equivocas, eras Ángelo antes de transformarte en Máscara Mortal, ahora solo buscas volver a ser el que eras antes."

-Dejándome la vida en ello lo intento.

"Quisiste el poder para controlar demonios y por eso te convertiste en Máscara Mortal, sacrificando tu propio rostro en el proceso, todo por poder."

-Era joven, inconsciente, lleno de rabia y con ansias de poder, me arrepiento cada día –En los ojos del Santo de Cáncer se reflejaba el arrepentimiento, aunque aquellos ojos él no los pudiera ver en ninguna superficie reflectante.

"Has contado tu historia a algunos pocos, pero en ella omites algunos detalles que crees que no tienen importancia, pero realmente sí que la tiene."

 **Flas Back.**

En las vastas tierras del Hades, un joven Ángelo, con mirada enloquecida y sedienta de sangre, llevaba corriendo por aquella explanada infinita de tierra muerta y estéril durante siete días. Para el desdichado aspirante se convirtieron en interminables meses, pues en aquel lugar no había amaneceres, siempre era de noche. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre de los otros aspirantes a ser el Santo de Cáncer. Solo uno de ellos lograría salir vivo con la armadura y sobrevivía durante aquella semana comiendo la carne de los caídos.

Cuando por fin se encontró con el último superviviente de aquella masacre, a pesar de haber convivido juntos en los años de entrenamiento y sufrimiento de manera igualitaria las mismas torturas por parte de su cruel maestro, no le importó nada partirle el cuello esperando así convertirse, por fin, en el elegido de la armadura. Para su desgracia eso no pasó, tras arrancarle los órganos más tiernos del último caído, se alimentaba antes de continuar su camino.

Desesperado y esperando a la muerte, cansado de caminar caía de rodillas. Con la mirada perdida al suelo, así estuvo unas horas hasta que al alzar nuevamente la vista, lo que antes era un horizonte desierto y llano, ahora tenía a unos cien metros de distancia una pirámide escalonada de cuatro caras y de grandes escalones de casi un metro y en pisos eran unos doce, justo en la parte más alta flotaba la armadura de Cáncer.

Toda la superficie de los escalones de la estructura tenía cuerpos oscuros, de seres aparentemente humanoides, pero hechos de pura oscuridad. Justo delante de la base de la armadura uno de esos personajes estaba quieto y de pie, portaba una máscara mortuoria de tonalidades oscuras pero mucho más colorido que el resto del ser que la portaba.

Al aproximarse desafiante, aquel que estaba de pie comenzó a moverse y con su reacción el resto de seres se movía igualmente, el joven aspirante trataba de subir por los escalones de la pirámide luchando contra las sombras demoniacas que lo atacaban sin parar, todas regidas por la danza del que portaba la máscara, que se movía también por la estructura.

Luchar contra aquellos demonios no le resultaba difícil, podía ir avanzando piso a piso hacia la armadura pues podía contra ellos, pero a cada escalón que subía divisaba a aquel que dirigía las huestes con su máscara para a continuación fijar su vista en la armadura.

No pudiendo resistir la tentación de ir a por el que controlaba a los demonios, se alejó de la senda de la armadura y lo persiguió incesantemente por las cuatro caras de la pirámide, aun luchando contra el resto de seres de oscuridad. Cuando al final le dio caza se abalanzó sobre él arrancándole de manera atroz la máscara del cuerpo, a pesar de no tener anatomía se podía notar que la extracción de tan ansiado objeto había resultado muy dolorosa.

Alzando su mano con el premio en ella el resto de seres se aletargaron, pero aun así no le obedecían como él pretendía que lo hicieran. Mirando aquella Máscara de Muerte la tentación de ponérsela era increíble y suavemente la conducía hacia su rostro, aunque por un momento tuvo que detenerse pues, la aparición de cinco personajes alrededor de la pirámide, a unos diez metros de distancia de la base, le hizo fijarse en ellos.

Eran cinco seres de dos metros y medio de altura, con una túnica completa blanca impoluta que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, pareciera que llevaban una elegante sábana completa sobre el cuerpo pues no se les veía nada de su físico, la cabeza de estos seres era completamente lisa y reflectante, parecía una esfera ovalada metálica más que una cabeza.

-¡Es mía! –Les gritaba desde los escalones más altos de la estructura muy cerca de la armadura, pero sin prestarle atención-. ¡El poder es solo mío!

Ansioso de poder, se colocaba la máscara consiguiendo por fin el tan ansiado control de los demonios, no le importo sentir como esta se le fundía con la piel, la sensación de poder era increíble.

-¡Matad a mi maestro! –La forma humanoide de aquellos controlados cambió convirtiéndose en seres aun más deformes y peligrosos, dando aquella orden con decisión consiguió que su nuevo ejército de demonios ascendiera flotando en el aire hacia lo alto, directamente escapando del Hades y ejecutando en el mundo real a su tan odiado mentor. Una vez sintió que lo habían ejecutado trató de quitarse la máscara para ir en busca de su coraza, pero descubrió que ya no podía hacerlo pues formaba parte de su cuerpo- ¡Soy Máscara Mortal de Cáncer!

Sujetando la empuñadura de la coraza se preparaba para tirar de ella mientras los seres observadores seguían sin moverse, al invocar la armadura esta lo vistió convirtiéndolo para lo que había nacido, ser un Santo de la Diosa Atenea, pero pensando que esto atemorizaría a los espectadores estos comenzaron a cambiar la forma de sus cabezas adoptando la misma, la que era la del antiguo Ángelo. Dándole la espalda se alejaron de allí dejándolo a solas con su ejército de seres de oscuridad.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

"Esa fue la última vez que vistes tu rostro ¿verdad?, desde entonces solo vez una masa de carne en el lugar donde el resto del mundo distingue tu cara." Las voces seguían resonando en mitad de aquel gran patio.

-Efectivamente.

"¿Por qué te torturas entonces? Eres un ser despiadado, un asesino, un coleccionista de rostros, tienes un ejército de demonios a tu servicio para lograr cualquiera de tus oscuros propósitos. ¿Qué sentido tiene que busques redimirte? Entrégate al placer del pecado."

-¡Jamás! He jurado llevar una vida con rectitud y lo pienso cumplir, cueste lo que cueste.

"¿A quién se lo has jurado?" Una nueva pregunta que dejaron al italiano otra vez en un mar de recuerdos.

 **Flas Back.**

Allí estaban los doce Santos Dorados, reunidos por una última vez, delante del muro de los Lamentos. Todos ellos unieron sus energías para destruir aquella barrera que impedía el rescate de la diosa Atenea. Ninguno de ellos dudó un segundo en seguir a los demás directos a la muerte definitiva y cuando al final se sacrificaron, durante un lapso el tiempo dejó de existir.

Había estado muerto más veces, la sensación no era nueva para él, conocía el camino que había que seguir hasta dar con las tierras donde aguardarían su próxima venida al mundo, más ese no fue su verdadero destino.

Las Deidades Olímpicas atraparon el alma de los doce Santos y las mantenían prisioneras. Tras un juicio injusto fueron condenados a ser eternamente torturados en un monolito de sufrimiento.

En aquel monolito de piedra, estuvieron confinados los Santos Dorados todo el tiempo que duró la batalla del Olimpo, allí agonizaron cada segundo de encierro, al ver a sus hermanos de armas sufriendo el mismo castigo injusto, él no se quejó ni por un segundo, sí que lo aceptó pues hizo examen de conciencia y lo que vio en sus memorias no era bueno, a su espalda cargaba con miles de homicidios cometidos.

No quería salir nunca de allí, quería sufrir eternamente para pagar sus faltas. Aunque de repente, el día en el que lo que antes era solido se volvió líquido, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero el dolor se fue y ahora estaba en mitad de un oscuro océano muy en lo profundo.

Una fuerza desconocida lo arrastraba y como un muñeco sin voluntad se dejaba llevar hasta que al final llegó a la superficie y ahora estaba en una de las costas del reino de Hades. El cielo estaba oscuro y cubierto de nubes, en una larga playa que daba al vasto océano, allí se encontraba ahora, desnudo sobre la orilla y a los pocos minutos descubrió que no estaba solo, pues el resto de Santos Dorados que le habían acompañado en el tiempo de castigo estaban varados allí también.

Desorientado se pusieron en pie, una luz divina estaba frente a ellos, la diosa Atenea los había rescatado del mar de los muertos una vez liberados del monolito. Pese a que sus guardianes le brindaban una cálida sonrisa al verla sana y salva, la jovencita tenía cara de desilusión encima, estaba sola en la orilla y no parecía alegrarse de verles, parecía seguir triste y seguía tratando de atraer algo del mar de los muertos, era seguro que estaría buscando a alguien más.

Tras desistir de su intento de rescate, toda la luz que emitía les envolvió por completo cegándolos unos segundos, para al recuperar la vista, estaban todos en el Santuario, en el templo principal. Allí, Jabu, Shaina, Ban, Geki, Nachi e Ichi esperaban para recibirlos en el mundo de los vivos, tenían toallas, mantas y ropa en la que envolver y vestir a los rescatados del inframundo, al menos ellos si se alegraron de verles.

Los recién llegados no se habían enterado de nada de lo ocurrido durante la batalla, nadie les contaba nada y no sabían dónde estaban el resto de compañeros, solo habían sido rescatados once Santos de oro, Shion, Aioros y Kannon no habían sido recuperados.

Máscara Mortal poniéndose en pie se vio reflejado en uno de los espejos de la sala y seguía sin ver su rostro, pero lo que si vio ponerse a su lado fue a Afrodita de Piscis, que sabía de su maldición.

-¿Aun igual? –preguntó el sueco a lo que recibió una afirmación con la cabeza-. Otra vez entre los vivos, no sé tú, pero yo pienso portarme bien de ahora en adelante.

-Yo…. – Iba a pronunciar algo cuando vio que la diosa no pasaba muy lejos de allí y sintió la necesidad de implorarle ayuda- Atenea, muchas gracias por darnos otra oportunidad pero hay algo que me gustaría pediros.

-¿De qué se trata? –Con tristeza en sus palabras y aun aparentando estar medio distraída mentalmente le prestaba atención.

-Os suplicaría que me ayudarais a conseguir mi rostro, aunque el resto del mundo lo vea yo estoy privado de ello –Compadecida de sus palabras la mujer invocó su energía envolviendo al caballero por completo, por desgracia pese a su increíble poder, no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo siento, pero creo que los que tienen tu rostro son más poderosos que yo, no me dejan rescatarlo –Sin decir más la jovencita se marchó al interior de su templo en soledad.

-Ya verás como todo mejorará –Ante la incapacidad de la diosa de dar aliento a un Santo, su compañero de armas tomo el relevo-. Lo importante es que ahora juremos llevar una vida correcta –Le ofrecía la mano en señal de un pacto.

-Te lo prometo.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

"¿Cuál ha sido esa vida correcta?" volvían a preguntar los seres que permanecían en las sombras del monasterio. "¿Ayudar a la iglesia a desterrar entes que se han escapado del Hades una y otra vez? ¿Ayunar desgastando tu cuerpo, hasta quedar como una débil masa de huesos? ¿Azotar tu enclenque espalda cada noche sin parar, hasta que el dolor te deje inconsciente?"

-No encuentro otra opción de saldar mis faltas.

"¿Y si la hubiera?" Al formular aquella pregunta sintió que una agitación se producía entre las sombras. "Los que tienen tu rostro quieren darte una segunda oportunidad." Al pronunciar esas palabras los cuerpos de las mujeres se aproximaban tanto en la planta baja del patio como en el balcón de la superior, eran al menos sesenta mujeres todas ellas con los ojos arrancados y comenzaron a pronunciar una misma frase en otro idioma una y otra vez.

-¿Qué hacéis?

El sonido de sus cánticos retumbaba todo el entorno distorsionándolo. Sin saber cómo, todo aquel patio desapareció y ahora volvía estar en la tierra del Hades, frente a la pirámide escalonada, repleta de demonios aun más amenazantes de la primera vez que fue.

"No van a tener piedad contigo, ya no portas la máscara que los controla." Al decir aquello pudo divisar al antiguo señor de los demonios que volvía a portarla en lo alto de la pirámide, aunque en el lugar donde antes estuviera la armadura de Cáncer, ahora solo había una masa de luz blanca pura. "El premio esta vez será tu redención."

-No pienso fallar –Despojándose de las piezas de ropa, completamente desnudo sin nada del pasado que llevar encima se aproximó hacia la pirámide.

Cinco personajes observadores, aparecieron nuevamente al alrededor de la edificación, todos ellos con sus cabezas en forma de esferas metálicas y reflectantes. Sin decirles nada el hombre lentamente como un ladrón en la noche se aproximaba sigiloso hacia los primeros escalones. Sabía que si el líder de aquel enjambre se movía lo haría el resto así que trató de ser sigiloso y no dejarse detectar.

Multitud de cuerpos se congregaban en cada planta, pero parecían dormidos. Como alguien que no tenía ninguna prisa los iba esquivando sin que se dieran cuenta y todo eso sin dejar de fijar su vista al líder, el que portaba la máscara, quería permanecer lo más esquivo de su campo de visión.

Cuando le faltaban dos escalones y el diámetro de la pirámide encogía, a cada movimiento hacía que el portador se moviera tratando de detectarlo, aun tuvo que ser más precavido para evitar ser descubierto, aunque no le importaba morir tampoco tenía ninguna prisa, así que extremó sus movimientos siempre poniéndose a la espalda de su némesis.

Al final lo consiguió, se había colocado en lo alto sin ser detectado y la luz blanca estaba a un palmo de su mano aunque también lo estaba el des precavido portador de la máscara, podría atacarle a traición en aquel momento y volver a hacerse con el control de las sombras si quisiera, pues no podría defenderse de un golpe por la espalda.

Los cinco personajes, que observaban, permanecían quietos. El italiano estirando su mano acariciaba la luz y dejaba de lado las tentaciones. Al tocar esa masa de energía blanca sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su visión se proyectó más allá del firmamento. Adentrándose en el universo profundo, se detuvo para poder divisar perfectamente una conjunción de cinco estrellas, las cuales una tras otra comenzaron a incrementar su brillo, un nuevo enlace con la constelación de Cáncer se estaba produciendo, el que realmente tuvo que efectuarse hace años, si no fuera por la contaminación de un mal maestro que educó a sus alumnos en el sadismo y la crueldad.

De repente todo se esfumó y volvía a estar en la estructura, pero esta vez tenía frente a él al que portaba la máscara y todos los demonios activos a su alrededor. En la base de la pirámide, tras los cinco seres que la rodeaban, había millares de seres humanos, todas las víctimas que había ejecutado en su vida, sus cuerpos eran grises, tristes y errantes, todos estaban pendientes de lo que realizara a continuación.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió como el ser de la máscara era la oscuridad que habitaba en su alma. El Santo, brillando con luz propia, le propinó una patada que destrozó aquella oscuridad en mil pedazos junto con la careta.

-¡Soy Ángelo! –Gritando enfurecido se colocaba en lo más alto de la pirámide escalonada-. Guardián de la Constelación de Cáncer, Santo de la diosa Atenea, protector del mundo y sus habitantes-. A medida que intensificaba sus palabras todos los espectros retrocedían alejándose de la pirámide-. Los defenderé hasta mi último aliento -Los espíritus grises y apagados que se amontonaban a los alrededores se volvían seres de pura luz y desaparecían de allí.

Su cuerpo se volvía a ver envuelto en un aura dorada intensa, tanto que alcazaba proporciones increíbles, las cicatrices a su espalda desaparecían, su marchitado cuerpo se regeneraba por completo. Toda su musculatura volvía a su lugar y la luz que lo envolvía consiguió que los demonios se postraran arrodillados a sus pies.

En la realidad, la luz que emitía traspasó las fronteras del monasterio, dejando a los dos curas que aguardaban afuera asombrados. En el interior, en el patio central, la luz que emitía el caballero, hacía que todos los demonios que habían escapado del infierno para la posesión en masa, huyeran espantados.

Cuando todo terminó, allí estaba solo el italiano, pero en el patio central a su alrededor permanecían aquellos personajes observadores que dándose por satisfechos se desmaterializaron, desapareciendo de allí.

Las mujeres estaban aún vivas, la luz emitida por el Santo les había curado las heridas, pero no pudo hacer nada por devolverles la vista. El personaje que había salvado a todos allí recogía sus ropajes del suelo y los tiraba a la basura como un recuerdo del pasado, aunque con su nueva musculatura no hubiera podido ni ponérselos, así que lo tiró y a toda velocidad buscó por el lugar algo que ponerse.

Saliendo cubierto con unas sábanas, los dos hombres que esperaban fuera quedaron perplejos del cambio tan radical que había sufrido, pero no quisieron hacer preguntas al respecto, solo se preocuparon por el estado de las que habitaban el convento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Llamad a los médicos del Vaticano, que ayuden a los heridos, yo tengo que volver a mi retiro.

-Como siempre, no nos vas a contar como lo has hecho ¿verdad? –pronunciando aquellas palabras el que había ayudado se había esfumado en una milésima de segundo-. Por lo que se ve, hoy tampoco nos vas a contar como lo has hecho.

Recorriendo el camino de vuelta hasta la abadía, de la entrada no se había movido el anciano que aguardaba su regreso, no pareció impresionarle el impactante cambio físico del que se había marchado siendo un saco de huesos y vuelto como un hombre sin cicatrices y de constitución definida.

-Hermano Ángelo: ¿Habéis encontrado el sendero correcto a seguir?

-Efectivamente, aunque las cosas no suceden porque si, sabio hermano, esta segunda oportunidad en la vida es debida a que se espera algo de mí, próximamente.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? Si la causa que te llama es justa ¿acudirás?

-Eso sin dudarlo –Sintiendo que se había quitado una pesada losa de encima, podía mirar al futuro y al verse en otra superficie reflectante esta vez sí que podía ver su rostro, al cerciorarse de que por fin se había librado de su maldición, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio sonreír de manera sincera.

-Es la primera vez que os veo sonreír, desde que llegaste a nuestra congregación jamás os había visto tan contento y eso apacigua mi alma.

-Tenias razón hermano, la absolución no está en solo arrepentirse de palabra de lo que has hecho y castigarte físicamente por ello, la verdadera redención se consigue ayudando al prójimo, viviendo con rectitud y con la cabeza muy alta mirando hacia el futuro –Miraba al firmamento estrellado-. No sé qué pretenderán las estrellas de mí, pero no pienso defraudarlas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **China, Los Cinco Picos.**

Entre las recónditas y milenarias tierras de aquel país asiático, llenas de bosques salvajes, manantiales y ríos de agua pura, el tiempo entre aquellas montañas se había anclado en el pasado y todo era mucho más simple que en las bulliciosas ciudades. Por aquel remoto lugar poco se notó de los seísmos que golpearon al planeta durante algunas horas, como tampoco sus riachuelos y formidables cascadas se convirtieron en sangre.

Frente a la cascada de Rozan, Dohko de Libra se aproximaba a los pies de aquel gran despeñadero de agua, en sus manos portaba un arco largo de madera y en su mano una flecha de oro blanco que pese a estar hecha de ese valioso material era ligera como una pluma.

Una joven de unos veintitrés años, salía de entre los árboles y se sentaba cómodamente para observar el acontecimiento, de pelo negro muy largo liso, vestida con un traje típico de las mujeres chinas, compuesto por un camisón malva con unas flores estampadas en la solapa derecha, un pantalón oscuro y unos humildes zapatos, la chica tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, pero en su expresión daba a entender que llevaba tristeza en el alma.

El hombre la admiraba con ternura y orgullo, como a una hija que siempre había cuidado, pero enseguida volvió a entrar en situación y miró hacia la dirección en la que avanzaba el río.

"¿Preparado?" simplemente pronunció esa pregunta a la vez que, en un rápido flas, a su lado se puso un jovencito de unos veinte años, vestido con pantalón de tela corto, unos zapatos de tela y una camisa de manga corta de color naranja.

"Si maestro." Le respondió poniéndose en posición de salida de carrera, el muchacho era un jovenzuelo de grandes ojos marrones ilusionados, no tenía el pelo ni largo ni muy corto, castaño claro, aunque unos flequillos le caían hacia los lados de la cara dándole un aspecto juvenil ilusionado. De tez no muy blanca se notaba que tenía procedencia mediterránea, medía el metro ochenta y seis, tenía una constitución atlética y flexible.

El mayor de los dos tensaba el arco todo lo que podía apuntando al espacio abierto por el caudal del río. Mientras lo mantenía unos segundos sin que ninguno de los asistentes pronunciara palabra, la concentración era absoluta. El mayor miraba al espacio que se abría ante él y después se fijaba como su joven aprendiz estaba totalmente centrado en su objetivo.

Disparando la flecha esta salió a toda velocidad, a la vez que la seguía el joven que se movía a una velocidad increíble. Durante el trayecto la flecha no disminuía la celeridad, era perseguida por el chico, el cual tenía la vista fija puesta en ella y en destellos saltaba de un lado a otro del cauce del río tratando de sujetarla, parecía conocerse el trayecto a la perfección y saltaba de roca en roca con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse.

El camino se acababa, en poco menos de tres segundos habían recorrido el kilómetro y medio que los distanciaba del siguiente salto de montañas, que daba a una caída de unos cien metros en la cual, en lo profundo, una multitud de rocas afiladas por la erosión del agua aguardaban a cualquier desprevenido que se precipitase.

Cuando llegaban al punto de no retorno, tras un último intento por sujetar la flecha casi la acarició entre sus dedos, pero verse tan cerca del precipicio le obligó a frenar como pudo. Antes de caer al vacío se paró en seco observando como la flecha se perdía en el horizonte transformándose en un destello de luz dorada.

Mirando al espacio que se abría ante él, después miraba al peligroso fondo, desilusionado volvía a recorrer el espacio hacia la cascada, allí sentado estaba su maestro esperando su retorno.

-He vuelto a fracasar –Aparentemente triste, se colocaba a su lado para meditar escuchando el sonido del agua caer.

-Paciencia, joven aprendiz –Respirando sereno, el mayor permanecía tranquilo en su postura-. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tantas prisas?

-No es por ofenderos, sabio maestro, pero no es mi idea la de quedarme a vivir entre estas montañas. ¿No os gustaría ver mundo?

-Este mundo ya no me pertenece, ya casi me aproximo a los trescientos cincuenta años, mi época pasó ya hace mucho, la sociedad avanza tan deprisa que no sabría qué hacer ante ella.

-Sin ninguna pretensión de meterme donde no me llaman: ¿Pensáis quedaros aquí, en soledad, el resto de vuestra vida?

-No hay nada ahí fuera que me interese, uno de los inconvenientes que tiene tener más de tres siglos es que ves morir a mucha gente durante la vida, las personas que amas van muriendo, bien de manera natural o truncadas por algún conflicto, no quiero sufrir más y es por eso que me quedaré aquí hasta el fin de mis días.

-¿Y Shunrei? –preguntó repentinamente, refiriéndose a la chica que también vivía en aquel lugar- Ella os adora y os quiere como a un padre, pero coincidiréis conmigo que no es justo que la condenéis a una vida de aislamiento y cuando finalmente abandonéis este mundo para partir al Hades ¿Qué será de ella? –Miraban a la jovencita de reojo sin que se diera cuenta, ella seguía en su postura sentada pensando-. Está triste, lleva muchos años con una pena en el alma.

-La Guerra del Olimpo nos dejó grandes pérdidas, para todos… -Tratando de llevar su sufrimiento de manera interior aun así el mayor tenía los ojos brillantes, cerca del derramamiento de lágrimas-. Ella se había enamorado de verdad, había encontrado a un hombre que siempre la protegería y la querría, hubieran sido una buena pareja –Sin contener sus lágrimas estas caían por sus mejillas-, me hubieran dado unos nietos políticos que los querría como a ellos pero…, como muchas otras historias que pudieron ser y no fueron, truncadas por las guerras, ahora está sola y no tiene a nadie en el mundo exterior.

-Ella para mí, después de estos nueve años es como una hermana, vendrá conmigo y la cuidaré hasta que podamos tener un nuevo comienzo.

-A mi no tienes que pedirme permiso hijo, la elección de un nuevo futuro no es mía, es de ella. A mi no tienes que convencerme, ya hace muchas décadas que acepté mi destino –Poniéndose en pie volvía a sujetar el arco, la flecha del valioso metal que se había perdido en el horizonte volvía a reaparecer de la nada a su lado-. Un nuevo intento y lo dejamos por hoy.

Como un joven lleno de energía, se volvió a colocar en posición de salida de carreras, preparado para lanzarse otra vez tras la flecha. Para el maestro observar su vitalidad y sus ganas de comerse el mundo le hacían tener ganas de sonreír. Cada vez que iban a lanzar la flecha se colocaba con ánimos de darlo todo en el intento, muy diferente a las primeras tentativas. Mientras tensaba el arco recuerdos del pasado le vinieron a la cabeza.

 **Flas Back.**

Era de noche y en el Santuario llovía de manera torrencial, hacía poco tiempo del final de la Guerra Definitiva y la gran resurrección de la coalición dorada, más o menos dos semanas. El majestuoso recinto de la diosa estaba en ruinas aunque recuperándose por sí solo poco a poco.

En las ruinas de la casa de Libra estaba Dohko, vestido con las túnicas de los Santos de Oro, empapándose por las lluvias, al estar todo el techo de la casa destruido. Sin ningún reparo en mojarse acariciaba las columnas recordando su antigua gloria, aunque pareciese extrañado del lento proceso de regeneración de las infraestructuras, que con el tiempo trascurrido ya debían de haber vuelto a estar perfectas.

Algo en él se perturbó, sintió que un invitado llegaba al lugar, alguien que había compartido con ellos los años de sufrimiento en el Monolito del Martirio. A toda velocidad salió disparado hacia el inicio de los terrenos del Santuario y allí se topó con alguien que no esperaba.

Un joven y muy delgado muchacho, de unos once años, que no llevaba más equipaje que la ropa que llevaba puesta, había encontrado la manera de acceder a aquel lugar camuflado de los ojos del resto del mundo, por una enorme ilusión óptica. Aquel muchacho lo conocía, no físicamente, sino espiritualmente, aunque siempre cauto decidió formular algunas preguntas previas.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Ante aquella pregunta el joven no entendió su idioma, parecía que no hablaba griego, pero al joven pronunciar unas palabras en francés entendió cual era su idioma y le formuló la misma pregunta en su dialecto, el cual parecía hablar perfectamente.

-Soy… me llamo Dadier –hablándose en francés, el niño estaba empapado y temblando del frío-. He venido andando desde Francia hasta aquí, desde que desperté del coma.

-¿Has venido solo caminando? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Soy huérfano y vivía en una casa de acogida con varios otros niños de mi condición, desde muy pequeño sentía y soñaba con este lugar, pensaba que alguien que he visto muchas veces en sueños vendría a buscarme para traerme a vivir entre estas montañas, pero nunca llegó nadie y crecí solo.

-¿La persona con la que soñabas era un hombre de pelo corto castaño? –Comenzó a describirle perfectamente a Aioria y al ver la cara del pequeño entendía que había acertado.

-Sí señor –respondió el niño tímidamente-. Durante mi corta vida he sufrido comas espontáneos, no entendía lo que me pasaba pero los médicos me decían que mi alma salía y entraba del cuerpo de vez en cuando. Hará unos meses atrás, sufrí el desvanecimiento más largo que había pasado, estuve en estado…. –Por su juventud no lograba encontraba de recordar la palabra que le habrían dicho los médicos-, vegetativo creo que me dijeron. Cuando al despertar de mi largo sueño ya no pude contener mi instinto y me escapé directo hasta aquí –Tras su alegato se produjo un pequeño silencio en el que el mayor estaba asombrado-. Me gustaría saber quién soy y ¿por qué me pasa todo esto?

-El jovencito busca conocer quién es.

La voz no pronunciada verbalmente, sino mentalmente de un tercer implicado aparecía también, de repente una luz lo iluminó todo descubriéndose sentado sobre los restos de una columna de poca altura. Shaka de Virgo aparecía en el lugar y también estaba vestido con las túnicas de los santos dorados, solo que con su energía el agua de la lluvia no llegaba a tocarle y estaba completamente seco, el santo no necesitaba hablar en francés pues se comunicaba con ellos a través de la mente y allí solo había un único idioma.

-¿No lo ves Dohko? –le preguntaba directamente a su compañero-. Nuestro último hermano ha vuelto a casa –Con la expansión de su energía impedía que la lluvia callera en la zona donde estaban hablando, secaba por completo al pequeño dándole calor, aunque aquella demostración de poder del cosmos preocupó al más joven que no había visto nada así en su vida-. No te asustes –le dijo para tranquilizarlo-. Estas entre hermanos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí –El suceso había atraído a más dorados, pues la luz de un cuarto invitado apareció, Afrodita de Piscis acudió también al acontecimiento equipado con sus túnicas, él sí que comenzó a hablar en francés-. Ya me parecía raro que Hades no lo resucitara en su momento, el flamante arquero ha vuelto por fin a casa y somos doce en total pero… -Miraba de reojo al jovencito enclenque-. A este hace falta pulirlo un poco para que por fin ocupe su puesto en la novena casa… y no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Aioria.

-Lo que al león le parezca, ahora importa poco, él no puede decidir quién es o será el Santo de Sagitario. Que para él, el que durante su vida fue su hermano mayor tiene que aceptar que ha cambiado de carcasa, realmente solo somos Almas que fluimos y somos llamados para luchar.

-Que elocuencia y don de palabra Dohko –Afrodita volvía a hablar con tono gracioso-. Ahora explícale eso a nuestro dulce y lindo leoncito de la sabana–Al pronunciar aquellas palabras hasta Shaka no pudo evitar sonreír-. Alguien que ha idealizado tanto a una persona hasta lo que una mente humana puede conseguir, ahora le vas a decir que el gran héroe que lleva imaginándose toda la vida está dentro de este flacucho personaje –Señalando al más pequeño que estaba sin comprender nada- Lo de flacucho es sin ofender, es que estás un poco raquítico –Haciendo un intermedio en su alegato entre dorados, se refirió al pequeño para que no se sintiera ofendido por sus palabras.

-La verdad que la situación entre estas montañas es un poco desconcertante, como para seguir aumentando la presión a la que estamos sometidos –Juiciosos Shaka volvía a pronunciarse mentalmente dando su punto de vista-. Parece que vamos de camino hacia un precipicio de cambio y lo que antes estaba establecido se va a romper en mil pedazos al menor acontecimiento inesperado.

-¿Pero de que están hablando? –Sintiéndose el centro de una conversación de la que no se estaba enterando, de repente preguntó el niño.

-¡Uy! la cosa se va a poner de un candente –Afrodita mirando hacia lo alto del Santuario sentía la aproximación de un nuevo personaje y procedió a ponerse al lado del pequeño junto con Shaka que también lo escoltaba al sentir lo mismo–. ¿Y si lo camuflo entre un arbusto de rosas? Al menos así no se va a llevar la impresión de un solo golpe –volvía a pronunciar otro comentario al que sus compañeros ante la tensión del próximo momento no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Aioria –pronunció el moreno al ver aparecer la luz de un quinto invitado de aquella espontánea reunión, colocándose en formación protegiendo al más pequeño, el moreno delante y los dos rubios a los flancos.

-¿Lo has sentido Dohko? Mi hermano al fin ha vuelto a casa.

-Tienes razón, Aioria, Aioros ha vuelto al Santuario pero no en la forma en la que siempre has creído –Apartándose un poco, dejaban que viera al nuevo personaje, aun sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra notaron a la perfección como las ilusiones del griego se rompían en mil pedazos-. No es tu hermano como tú te lo imaginabas, pero si como Atenea lo ha vuelto a llamar.

-Ese personaje no es Aioros…. –Su aura aparecía fuertemente-. No es, ni será el nuevo Santo de Sagitario. ¡Aioros es el único legítimo para ocupar la novena casa del Zodiaco! –Con el ímpetu de su grito, este retumbaba en eco por todos los escarpados corredores de aquella zona del Santuario.

-Sosiego y calma caballeros –Afrodita trataba de dar su opinión-, no nos dejemos llevar por los ideales de lo que creemos establecido en sólidos castillos de dura roca. Las expectativas entre más altas sean mayores son las decepciones al comprobar cómo no son lo que esperábamos. De todas formas, al final será la diosa Atenea la que juzgue por su cuenta.

-No llevaré a ese personaje en presencia de la diosa, no es digno de ella.

-No está en tus manos Aioria, que Atenea sea la que diga quién es el destinado a ocupar la casa de Sagitario…. –Dohko tras pronunciar aquellas palabras hubo un silencio en la que todos permanecieron por unos segundos con la mirada perdida-. ¿Qué ocurre? –Sin venir a cuento los cinco personajes, incluido el niño, que estaban en aquel lugar se llevaron las manos al pecho y quedaron arrodillados.

-¿Atenea? –Aioria preguntaba al aire, la atención del momento dejó de centrarse en el pequeño invitado para fijarse en el templo principal- ¿Veis como la llegada de este personaje no ha sido buena? -Como destellos desaparecieron hacia lo más alto.

-Espera aquí –Antes de marcharse, el moreno se dirigía al más joven que también había sentido lo mismo-. Volveré a buscarte o enviaré a alguien en tu busca.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

Al volver en sí mismo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con el arco en tensión, pero eso a su discípulo no le importaba, seguía esperando su momento a su lado y sin decir nada aguardaba. Disparando la flecha, esta volvía a salir a toda velocidad perseguida por el joven.

Con ganas de que por fin cumpliera con su destino aguardaba, pero nuevamente desde la distancia, divisó como se volvía a perder por el horizonte sin que llegara a atraparla. Pese a la distancia lograba divisarlo mirando el cielo abierto que con la llegada de la noche comenzaba a oscurecerse.

"No lo he conseguido." Desde el despeñadero pensaba para sí el muchacho a la vez que los recuerdos también le invadían.

 **Flas Back.**

En aquel momento en el que los cuatro personajes, que por entonces eran desconocidos, desaparecieron como por arte de magia hacia lo alto de aquel extraño lugar al que había llegado por el instinto, hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron, esperaba sentado a que el primero en recibirle volviera en su busca o enviara a alguien a hacerlo, desde que apareció el último personaje y dejaron de hablar en su idioma no se había enterado de la última parte ni el motivo por los que el hombre moreno estaba tan furioso.

Entre los restos de una de las casas que por allí había se guareció de la lluvia que seguía cayendo de manera torrencial. Así esperó un tiempo, trascurridas unas horas, sintió como alguien se aproximaba y salió nuevamente.

Una luz dorada se aproximaba caminando pero no era de alguien que viniera con actitud amistosa, el personaje con el que tantas veces había soñado en que vendría a rescatarlo retornaba hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos y actitud aun más enfurecida.

-¡Tu llegada ha sido una maldición! –Desde unos treinta metros de distancia gritó el moreno lleno de rabia, como no hablaba en francés no lo entendió pero por su actitud intuyó que no era bueno.

Sin entender que ocurría y al entrever que no eran amistosas sus intensiones, el niño comenzó a correr en la otra dirección cuando escuchó fuertemente: "Rayos de Plasma" y un gran destello a continuación que le hizo virar la cabeza. Para el pequeño pensó que su tiempo entre los vivos había llegado a su fin, al ver lo que se le venía encima, una consecución de flashes de energía dorada se le aproximaba cortando en pedazos todo lo que se le interponía en el camino.

Sin achicarse decidió afrontar a la muerte y se mantuvo firme pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el momento final el cual, sorprendentemente, no llegó. Al volver a abrirlos ante él tenía una barrera de energía traslúcida dorada, como una muralla de luz que había parado la descomunal fuerza de su atacante.

Separados por la barrera de energía tenía al otro lado al moreno que, fuera de sí en un estado enajenado, golpeaba su separación con violencia una y otra vez.

-El Muro de Cristal te protege –Tras él, hablándole mentalmente tenía a un personaje que él tampoco conocía pero que se trataba de Mu de Aries que había acudido a su rescate, pero al ver que el ímpetu del atacante se estaba incrementando casi fracturando la barrera se colocó inmediatamente detrás del hombre que lo estaba protegiendo.

-¡Mu! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –Preguntaba el que estaba colérico tras destrozar a puñetazos el muro de energía-. ¿No has visto lo que ha pasado desde que este personaje ha entrado en terreno sagrado? ¡Está maldito!

-Lo que ha pasado no es culpa suya Aioria, mírate: ¿desde cuando el gran caballero del León alza la mano contra un niño? –Al formular aquella pregunta los ojos del moreno parecieron entrar en razón por un segundo, antes de volverse a llenar de ira.

-¿Ya estas buscando nuevo sustituto de Kiki? –Formuló la pregunta otra vez fuera de sí-. Este no es de tu especie y creo que lleva la desgracia por donde se aproxime.

-Mide tus palabras Aioria –La energía del cordero aparecía fuertemente-. Si con golpes te hago volver a ser el de siempre, no me dejas otra opción –Se preparaba para lanzarse en su contra pero al ver al pequeño a sus espalda, pensó en que podría salir dañado colateralmente, aunque afortunadamente al mirar otra vez al moreno sonrió al ver lo que había bajo sus pies sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre Mu? –Desafiante preguntaba el moreno-. ¿No tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mí?

-Estoy esperando a que te duermas –Fueron las palabras del otro dorado consiguiendo que el moreno mirara a sus pies y comprobara como estaba en mitad de un campo de rosas rojas.

-Afrodita –Furioso trató de convocar su energía para quemar aquellas flores pero las había estado inhalando un buen rato y sus sentidos fallaban, al final se arrodillaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-A dormir, a dormir campeón, que las rabietas de los niños se quitan después de un profundo sueñecito –Tras él estaba el santo de Piscis que había venido a finalizar el conflicto sin que se produjeran combates innecesarios.

-Te matare –Completamente tumbado en el suelo el moreno amenazaba por última vez al sueco que lo había neutralizado.

-Claro que si Aioria, al despertar puedes matarme… o bien hablamos tranquilamente de tu profundo problema con la ira contenida mientras nos tomamos un café, una infusión o una coca cola… lo que tú quieras que yo invito –Sin ningún temor ante su amenaza observaron cómo se quedaba dormido y al estar todo nuevamente en paz, pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-¿Por qué me ha atacado? –con todo en calma el joven en un estado de nervios preguntaba a los dos hombres que lo habían protegido.

-Digamos que ha sido provocado por un gran cúmulo de pérdidas y lo que ha ocurrido al llegar no ha sido nada bueno, aunque sabemos que no ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado para que me acuse de estar maldito? –a su pregunta ninguno le respondió y se lo llevaron a lugar seguro donde pudo comer algo y entrar en calor después de los acontecimientos ocurridos.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

"Voy a convertirme en Santo de Atenea cueste lo que cueste." Pensaba para sí el muchacho, mirando el horizonte el cual entre sus pensamientos se había hecho completamente de noche. Recorriendo otra vez el sendero de vuelta ni su maestro ni la joven que siempre le cuidaba estaban en la base de la cascada.

Cuando terminó de meditar un rato y tras asearse a conciencia en el río, se introdujo entre la vegetación que había a los lados del torrente. En mitad de una zona boscosa, se levantaba una casa de madera que era su hogar durante aquellos años de entrenamiento, el humo de un fuego encendido salía por una chimenea y el olor de algo que se estaba preparando a fuego lento le llegaba abriéndole el apetito.

Adentrándose en la casa, el maestro había preparado un arroz y algunas setas que desprendían un aroma que darían ganas de comer a cualquiera. Poniéndola en cuencos los tres se sentaban a cenar.

Respetando las normas de la casa, ninguno habló durante la cena, solo al finalizar pronunciaron palabra mientras los más jóvenes recogían la mesa y limpiaban todo.

-Maestro: ¿alguna vez me vais a contar que ocurrirá el día que por fin sujete la flecha de Sagitario?

-Eso no lo sé hijo, ya te he explicado el funcionamiento del Cosmos Interior, cada uno de los Santos de Atenea ha de pasar por una prueba en la que conecte con su constelación guardiana pero todas son diferentes. Desde duros combates con poderosos enemigos, enfrentarse a bestias mitológicas, pruebas de adaptación al medio, equilibrio y discreción, incluso las hay en la que solo sufres de manera sobrehumana; en resumen algunas son más duras y otras más "sencillas", pero todas ellas ¿son necesarias para? –Lanzaba una pregunta para que continuara su alumno demostrando sus conocimientos.

-Las Pruebas del Zodiaco son imprescindibles para volverse empático con la fuerza invisible que fluye en todos lados, la energía del universo interior conectada con el de las estrellas, el Cosmos Interior, todo eso gracias a la diosa Atenea.

-No es solo gracias a ella hijo, hace ya muchos años la diosa creo ochenta y ocho almas enlazadas a las constelaciones del zodiaco, en lo que se dio a conocer como el Concilio Cósmico. Un gran pacto estelar entre Atenea y los astros para generar un ejército con el que defender al mundo y sus habitantes. Cada deidad creó sus propias tropas pero, solo ella consiguió la ventaja del poder del universo pero siempre supeditado a su intermediación.

-Eso lo sé desde la primera vez que me lo explicasteis, pero la pregunta que me viene a la mente es la siguiente: si la diosa ahora está en coma y no se sabe dónde está su alma, ¿Qué ocurre si se pierde definitivamente?

-¿Te refieres a si la diosa fallece del todo tanto en su forma humana como en la de deidad? Por desgracia hijo: si Atenea perdiera alguna de las guerras a las que se enfrenta y no fuera tan benévola como es ella con sus enemigos, que solo confina sus almas durante un determinado tiempo. Si alguien la borra de la existencia o como está pasando ahora que pareciera que se está auto excluyendo de la realidad, también lo haría con nosotros pues solo ella nos mantiene en la corriente de la vida; si se diera ese extraordinario caso, la muerte nos arrastraría con ella y juntos seríamos inexistentes.

-Que mal se nos presenta el panorama, espero que se recupere pronto.

-Eso también espero yo hijo, pero al caso que nos atañe, tú tienes que sujetar la flecha y solo tú sabrás lo que ocurra luego –Admirando el arco de madera justo al lado de la flecha de oro nuevos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

 **Flas Back.**

A través de los corredores de los escarpados senderos del Santuario se marchaban de allí el maestro y el niño, que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero lo seguía sin ninguna otra opción. Pero cuando por fin divisaban el final de los senderos que los llevaría a la civilización el pequeño se paró un segundo pensativo.

-¿Vas a convertirme en caballero?

-En Santo de la Diosa, aquello para lo que has nacido.

-Pero algunos de los Santos de Bronce, Jabu y otros, me han dicho que ya no quedan enemigos, por eso algunos de los dorados se están marchando, ¿para qué me entrenas si no sirve de nada?

-No se están marchando solo por eso hijo, pero tú tienes el derecho y la obligación de convertirte en aquello para lo que naciste, después tienes la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca pero una vez tu alma esté realizada, si no nos realizamos del todo antes de morir, cabe la posibilidad de que en nuestra próxima llamada al mundo se vuelvan a repetir algunos malos actos de esta vida, traiciones y sublevaciones internas, en lugar de concentrarnos en quienes son nuestros verdaderos rivales.

-Dohko –La voz de un personaje resonaba también entre aquellos corredores-. Me he sentido aludido en tus palabras –Afrodita de Piscis también se estaba marchando del Santuario y se había reunido con ellos antes del adiós, estaba vestido con ropas normales para pasar desapercibido en la sociedad-. El maestro tiene razón, yo traicioné a la diosa en varias ocasiones, forme parte de un complot para hacernos con el control del mundo, hice maldades de las que posiblemente me cueste mucho retractarlas pero… ahora que mi alma está completa pienso ponerme al servicio de la humanidad hasta obtener el perdón.

-¿Eras un traidor? –preguntaba el niño.

-Créeme pequeñín que ojala hubiera sido solo eso, pero eso está en el pasado y ya no lo puedo cambiar, lo que sí puedo cambiar es lo que haré de ahora en adelante.

-Pues te deseo suerte en tu nuevo camino Afrodita –El maestro continuaba su camino escoltando al pequeño.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? –Antes de que se fueran el sueco les habló-. Si tu intención es la de convertirlo en Santo te hace falta algo muy importante –De su mochila de viaje sacaba la flecha de oro blanco que resplandecía con luz propia, que no era la que portaba la armadura de Sagitario y se la entregaba al moreno.

-¿No te meterás en un lío por hacer eso? –preguntaba el pequeño al ver el valioso objeto que habían sacado a hurtadillas.

-Si le perteneciera al Santuario quizás, pero como se la estoy entregando a su legítimo dueño… ósea tu, o en su defecto aquel que te entrenará hasta que seas digna de ella.

-Esta flecha hijo –continuaba explicando el maestro-, es un presente de las estrellas cuando cae del cielo indica que no habrá más Almas de Tránsito, aquellos que trasmiten los conocimientos de una generación a otra, la próxima generación serán las autenticas Almas Mártir y la diosa retornará a la tierra desencadenando la siguiente Guerra Santa.

-¿Y porque es mía?

-Tú por lo general eres el primero de los nuestros en nacer, aunque esta vez llegó Saga primero y mira la que se armó, en ti esta la responsabilidad de afrontar la primera de las pruebas del Zodiaco, la flecha te pertenece pues desaparece cuando superas la prueba.

-¿Solo en ella está el secreto de la prueba de Sagitario? –preguntaba el maestro pues realmente desconocía en qué consistía la prueba de conexión con la constelación guardiana.

-Efectivamente Dohko, quiero empezar con el nuevo Afrodita de Piscis ayudándoos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿Cómo has dado con su paradero? si desapareció cuando Aioros obtuvo la armadura.

-Pues querido, tu eres el que más tiempo llevará sobre este mundo, pero realmente el que más edad tiene soy yo, te saco por lo menos un milenio, ¿recuerdas? En el lugar donde obtuve la conexión con la constelación de Piscis me dio tiempo para ver muchas cosas, en la extensa llanura repleta de pequeños lagos cristalinos y reflectantes vi muchos sucesos de mi vida reflejados en ella, en millones de dimensiones paralelas, cosas que no han pasado o que nunca pasaran y si lo hacen serán en otras realidades, me fijé en algunas muy curiosas, en una de ellas portaba una túnica negra y en la casa de Piscis en mitad de un océano en una noche cerrada luchaba contra otro personaje totalmente encapuchado que parecía sediento de venganza.

-¿Planos paralelos?

-Posiblemente, lo curioso es que algunos acontecimientos que contemplé sí que se volvieron realidad y uno de ellos no lo entendía hasta hace poco, vi como del cielo por segunda vez caía la Flecha del Destino sobre la casa de Sagitario y se quedaba atrapada dentro de una columna concreta, me vi a mi mismo haciéndome con el presente estelar. No le había dado importancia pues ese objeto no tiene especial relevancia para ninguno de los santos que no fuera su legítimo dueño y ahora que el joven Dadier está aquí creo que ya se cual era la función de la visión, que se la entregue y cumpla con su destino.

-Disculpe: ¿tiene miles de años? –preguntaba estupefacto el joven mirando al hombre que físicamente aparentaba solo los veinticinco.

-A que no los aparento ¿verdad? –Muy gracioso y veloz le respondió, el pequeño no sabía de las variaciones del tiempo en el universo ni nada con respecto a las pruebas doradas-. Es gracias a mi loción corporal de baba de caracol, cada noche con una espátula me embadurno por completo y a la mañana siguiente con un escoplo me la quito, pero mira el resultado: con miles de años y aun siendo joven y bello por fuera… aunque ahora espero ser bello también por dentro –Sonriendo, le guiño el ojo al más adulto para que no le estropeara el juego.

-Y ¿Cómo funciona la prueba?

-¿Te tengo que hacer un entramado y complicado esquema repleto de gráficos, ecuaciones y posibles variantes para saber qué hacer con una flecha? –Chasqueando sus dedos para que el niño espabilara y entendiera cual era la función más obvia-. ¿Sabes jugar al corre y pilla? Que tu maestro lance la flecha con un arco y tú correrás detrás de ella, cuando estés listo, desde el momento en el que la atrapes en el trayecto lo sabrás.

 **Fin Flas Back.**

A media noche, Dadier no podía conciliar el sueño y levantándose salía de la casa con la flecha de oro entre sus manos. Sentado recostado sobre un árbol miraba aquel objeto que siempre se le escapaba de entre los dedos, recordaba todos los años de entrenamiento, como fue mejorando poco a poco, intentaba mantenerse sereno y no frustrarse, pero el hecho de que solo le faltaba atraparla, aun sin quererlo, lo estresaba.

Había aprendido los movimientos, las técnicas de combate y defensa, había sido adiestrado en artes marciales, idiomas y formas, ya no tenía nada más que aprender de Dohko y aun así no lograba atraparla cuando era lanzada, no entendía el por qué.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta sobre las gruesas ramas del árbol donde estaba recostado, la voz de su maestro apareció- ¿Quieres que practiquemos un poco durante la noche?

-No gracias maestro, solo estoy meditando e intento pensar que es lo que me falta o falla.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez como fue la prueba de Libra?

-Nunca maestro, y no es por no habéroslo preguntado. He intentado sonsacároslo miles de veces pero nunca decís palabra.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba extrañado aunque supiera que era verdad-. Será cosa de la edad que, mira tú, nunca me había percatado de que quisieras saberlo –Aquella frase dejó al discípulo con una gota de sudor recorriendo la frente.

" _La Constelación de Libra, la balanza que simboliza el equilibrio. Formada por cinco estrellas que brillaban en armonía con el todo, las dos partes que componen las pesas de esa figura en las estrellas una tiene que ver con un Guerrero del Tigre y la otra con el Caballero del Dragón. La inteligencia y el poder espiritual en constante contraste con la fuerza física, cuya verdadera historia poco tiene que ver con el relato mitológico._

 _Cuenta una antigua leyenda, que hace tanto tiempo que es imposible imaginarlo, un ser sabio y celestial se enamoró de una mujer de la cual no se quiso separar jamás. Se decía que poseía alas hasta que decidió permanecer al lado de aquella chica a la que le había entregado su corazón, sacrificó sus alas y su inmortalidad por el amor más puro. Zubeneschamali, el astro que corona la balanza._

 _No eran nobles, ni reyes, solo dos personas que se labraron un futuro en mitad de un bosque. Construyeron un hogar donde fueron felices y su amor dio fruto a dos hermosas niñas sabias y fuertes, las estrellas que le siguen a la corona de libra, su padre pensando que siempre vivirían en paz nunca las adiestró para el combate ni para la batalla._

 _Lamentablemente, incluso en aquellas tierras remotas donde vivían las noticias de una guerra sin precedentes llegó a oídos de aquel hombre sabio, el cual se marchó para luchar contra la amenaza dejando a su amor e hijas solas. Años después, cuando retornó a su hogar la desgracia lo había sacudido, pues un destacamento de hombres desertores que habían huido de la batalla como cobardes se había apoderado de la casa, matado a su mujer y esclavizado a sus hijas._

 _No tuvo piedad de ellos, pero el mal ya estaba hecho, su amor había muerto y ambas hijas estaban gestando un bebe de alguno de aquellos indeseables que las habían esclavizado. Al tratar de recomponer sus vidas, esta vez sí que adiestró tanto a sus hijas como a los dos pequeños recién nacidos que, gracias a la herencia genética de su abuelo, eran mucho más fuertes y hábiles que el resto de humanos aunque por desgracia al crecer se volvieron arrogantes, amadores de los bienes materiales y egoístas. Uno era inteligente experto en artes marciales se autodenominó el Guerrero del Tigre, el otro muy fuerte y experto en la utilización de armas del combate que se llamó así mismo el Caballero del Dragón._

 _Los primos deseaban irse en busca de gloria, fama y poder. Sin ningún permiso se escaparon durante la noche siendo interceptados por su abuelo el cual, les tuvo que derrotar en un combate para que le hicieran caso. Dolido por lo avariciosos y malagradecidos que eran, antes de que trataran de marcharse por su cuenta otra vez, les propuso un pacto, este les dejaría vivir una vida plena siempre y cuando en equilibrio derrotasen a un paladín de su elección._

 _Ellos, haciendo gala de su orgullo y altivez de su superioridad aceptaron sin pensarlo. Por su parte, el que había de encontrar un combatiente para los dos, gracias a sus conocimientos de los grandes secretos de la creación, presintió que el fin de la existencia de todo su mundo no estaba muy lejano y encontró un digno luchador mucho más allá de un futuro tan remoto como distante._

 _El Alma Mártir del Santo de Libra, aquella que Atenea creó para dicha constelación, en cada venida al mundo para ser digna de la armadura y el poder de los astros, tenía que enfrentarse a los primos. Sería aquel que encontrara el equilibrio en sus vidas._

 _Con tan solo tres años, me habían identificado como el elegido para ser el séptimo Santo del Zodiaco, me adiestraron en artes marciales, la utilización de armas, técnicas de combate contra varios oponentes, todo eso y mucho más. Nueve años duró mi adiestramiento pero nadie me decía como ni cuando tendría lugar el encuentro._

 _Como cualquier joven que quiere dar todo de s,i esperaba con ansias el momento de demostrar para lo que había nacido, pero me desesperaba al ver como pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba el momento, cuando llegué a pensar que no era el elegido fue entonces cuando sufrí una revelación, yo era el único que sería capaz de derrotar a los rivales, yo era el caballero de Libra y con el convencimiento de ello afronté un nuevo día que parecía ser igual que el anterior pero no fue así para nada._

 _Recuerdo que estaba en mi cuarto, el hogar donde había entrenado durante años malamente lo recuerdo, pero si sé que pasó al salir de mi aposento pues tan solo abrir la puerta ya no estaba allí sino en otro lugar. Era una cabaña hecha de lo que parecía de bambú, de techo de cañas y hojas, de forma hexagonal, era un tipo de campo de lucha y la fina arena blanca cubría el suelo, en cada una de las seis caras de la estancia había dos armas colgadas en ellas, había dos escudos, dos espadas, dos tridentes, dos tonfá, dos barras dobles y por último dos barras triples._

 _En mitad de aquella cabaña construida para un único combate estaba yo, pero no permanecí solo mucho tiempo, de dos trampillas que había en el techo caían dos jóvenes de más o menos mi edad, uno vestido con unas túnicas verdes de batalla que recordaba a un poderoso dragón y el otro unas túnicas naranjas que aparentaban ser un fuerte tigre. El de uniforme naranja no sujetaba ningún arma y haciendo unos movimientos marciales se preparaba para el combate, no obstante el de indumentaria verde sí que sujetó una espada y un escudo, ambos sonrieron al ver lo aparentemente fácil que tenían aquella prueba, pero haciendo un movimiento sujeté una barra triple y me preparé para enfrentarlos sin ningún temor._

 _La pelea se desencadenó, luche contra ellos haciendo uso de todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, había sido entrenado tanto en artes marciales como en el manejo de armas y las utilizaba muy bien, ninguno de los dos primos me dio problemas para irlos derrotando, nada de lo que pudieran hacer por separado lograba evitar que les amedrentara sin dificultad, llegue a pensar que si eso era la prueba me lo estaban poniendo bastante fácil._

 _Fue entonces cuando la estrategia cambió, y los que antes se comportaban de manera arrogante al ver lo fácil que estaban siendo derrotados, comenzaron a compaginarse en un equilibrio perfecto, era la única forma en la que podrían hacerme frente, la pelea se intensificó a medida que encontraban el punto intermedio entre ellos, no encontraba manera de explicar cómo me estaba moviendo tan rápido, pero nuestra lucha se volvió vertiginosa y el equilibrio entre los tres se volvió sereno._

 _Al final mágicamente los primos se trasformaron completamente en un temible tigre y el otro en un poderoso dragón que, convirtiéndose en seres de luz, se adentraron en mi y un destello me dejó ciego y todo quedó en pura luz. Fue entonces cuando vi a Zubeneschamali que sonriéndome me dio a entender que había cumplido su promesa de dejar ir a sus nietos, castigándolos por su arrogancia pero a la vez alejándolos de la destrucción que se les venía encima, les permitió vivir una vida plena pero no de la manera que ellos pensaban, sino unidos en un solo ser, tan frágil como mortal, y que su supervivencia dependería de lo que pudieran equilibrarse en un todo conmigo._

 _Cuando toda aquella luz desapareció, estaba nuevamente en mi cuarto con la armadura de Libra equipada, ya era oficialmente el Santo de la diosa Atenea y me dispuse a enfrentarme a mi destino."_

-Increíble –Había estado escuchando atento todo el relato-. Una historia fantástica y: ¿utilizaste todas las armas que había en aquel campo hexagonal?

-Todas y cada una de ellas, a medida que avanzaba el combate parecía que el tiempo también lo hacía y nos movíamos con mayor celeridad.

-Os agradezco que compartierais estos recuerdos conmigo, maestro –poniéndose en pie le daba la flecha de oro y daba unos pasos hacia la cabaña.

-Ven conmigo –El mayor se bajaba del árbol y aun estando con la ropa de pijama de lo alto llevaba el arco consigo-. Es la hora de que aceptes quien eres.

Ambos fueron otra vez durante la noche, en la que una luna llena lo alumbraba el paisaje, dándole otra forma diferente a como se podía ver de día. En la base de la cascada el mayor miraba el camino que siempre recorría su discípulo.

-Dadier –Tensando el arco con la flecha preparada para ser disparada-, cógela.

-No es la primera vez que lo intento maestro y siempre fracaso.

-Pero será la primera vez que lo intentes pensando que tú y solo tú serás el Santo de Sagitario así que no frenes ni por un segundo.

-¿Y el despeñadero? –Miraba a lo lejos como el final del camino aun seguía allí con sus afiladas rocas aguardando al fondo.

-¿Tienes miedo a la muerte? –Ante la pregunta el joven negó con la cabeza-. No dudes, la duda y el miedo es lo que te aleja de ser un Santo –Tensando todo lo que podía sin decir ni una palabra más la lanzó.

Sin haber calentado y sin estar preparado en un flas, el discípulo salió corriendo tras ella, nuevamente de salto en salto bordeaba los laterales del río mientras presenciaba que el camino se acababa, pero en lugar de parar en el último momento aceleró una última vez y sin dudarlo esta vez sí que se lanzó al vacío tras el preciado objeto.

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras con las yemas seguía rozando la flecha "Soy el Santo de Sagitario y esta vez te pienso atrapar." Pensó para sí consiguiendo por fin sujetarla y todo se volvió violento y vertiginoso.

Con ella en la mano, se adentró en una espiral de fuego, no daba crédito a lo que acontecía, pero en mitad de las llamas pudo ver a varias personas, todos ellos vestidos de arqueros guerreros, las llamaradas que ascendían en tornado hacia los cielos se despejaron de repente y estaba en mitad del universo, frente a una estrella de grandes dimensiones que pese a su proximidad no le quemaba, al desmaterializarse la flecha que lo había llevado hasta allí quedó flotando y solo en mitad de un vacío universal.

Dando vueltas a una velocidad muy lenta, no sabía cómo podía estar sobreviviendo estando tan lejos de la tierra. El tiempo dejó de existir y solo había paz, todo a su alrededor era maravilloso. Sintiendo que se estaba muriendo, cuando dio la espalda una vez más al gigantesco astro que tenía a una gran distancia, al volver a mirarlo ahora era un poderoso guerrero de gigantesco tamaño. Aquel arquero estaba hecho de llamas, este ser descomunal tenía un arco de oro en sus manos. "Rukbat" fue lo que pronunció el joven con su último aliento, antes de que este personaje tensando el arco que llevaba le apuntara y lanzara una flecha en su contra. Al impactarle fue como estar en mitad de una ráfaga de energía inmensurable que se fundía con su cuerpo, otra vez en mitad de un tornado de fuego, retornaba a la tierra.

Tomando conciencia de donde estaba, caía desde lo alto a una velocidad increíble, de no reducirla moriría reventado contra el suelo. Sintiéndose lleno de poder un aura dorada lo envolvía consiguiendo frenarlo justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Estaba exactamente frente a la cascada de Rozan, volvía a estar otra vez frente a su antiguo maestro, este admirando a su antiguo discípulo saludó dándole la mano a su nuevo compañero de armas. Los caballeros dorados aun estando separados habían vuelto a ser doce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Cordillera del Himalaya.**

En el sistema montañoso más importante del continente Asiático, allí donde se encontraban los picos más altos del planeta. En las frondosas zonas habitables de mayor altura, muy recónditas para la civilización, se erigía un monasterio Budista esculpido en las laderas de una de las grandiosas montañas, oculto a los ojos de la mayoría del mundo.

La edificación, de al menos cuatro plantas, era muy antigua pero de fuerte construcción. Un majestuoso lugar lleno de belleza natural, al que para llegar hasta allí hacía falta que alguien te guiara, para no perderte por el trayecto y muy posiblemente morir por la dificultad de los caminos.

La población no llegaba ni al medio millar de personas, todos monjes budistas con sus túnicas moradas y cordón dorado. Cultivaban la tierra de manera respetuosa, meditaban durante horas y se adiestraban en artes marciales, siempre tratando de mantenerse en conexión con la tierra y el todo.

Adentrándonos en el interior de la segunda planta, en una sala que daba a un gran balcón desde el que se podía ver el espectacular paisaje natural del valle en el que se encontraban, había un grupo de monjes en oración. Aun mas al interior, la edificación se adentraba en la tierra a través de unas cuevas naturales, no agredieron a la montaña, solo utilizaron los huecos que ella les había regalado. Tras un largo trecho a recorrer, daba con un sistema de grandes cavernas de increíble belleza, llena de impresionantes minerales cristalinos de gran valor en el mercado, pero que ninguno de los habitantes se interesaba en su precio, sino en lo fantástico que eran.

Por desgracia, aquellas riquezas que la montaña guardaba, habían traspasado las fronteras de la cordillera y había llegado a oídos de las grandes empresas. Los valiosos minerales atraían a personajes interesados en explotarla. Eventualmente llegaban expediciones de empresarios que trataban de convencer a los monjes para que se marcharan de allí, en ocasiones de manera amistosa y a veces no tan amistosa; aunque gracias a lo complicado del terreno siempre eran expulsados. Hace algunos meses, habían llegado unos señores tratando de hacer una cuantiosa oferta, que otra vez rechazaron. Debido a la conexión fronteriza entre varios países las tierras estaban en una laguna legal y no se sabía a qué gobierno acudir con la intensión de expulsarlos, por eso era fácil recurrir a la violencia.

Los pacíficos habitantes sabían, que tarde o temprano, sufrirían otra clase de ataque. Desgraciadamente y sin que se percataran, durante una de las noches llegó un destacamento de mercenarios. Eran un centenar y se apostaron a una distancia moderada, para no ser detectados. Habían sido llevados hasta allí por unos lugareños de los pueblos más a la base de la montaña, los mismos que habían guiado a otras expediciones por las laderas del valle pues conocían los senderos. Los visitantes eran un destacamento de paramilitares a sueldo fuertemente armados. Los guías salieron corriendo de allí una vez les dejaran a una distancia aceptable, les juraron que volverían a por ellos en doce horas, más los paramilitares no entendían el porqué de tanto miedo a un puñado de monjes desarmados.

Con las nuevas luces del día y tras una noche de ventisca, apostados desde la distancia se pusieron los francotiradores, con la intención de eliminar a todo el que se les pusiera a tiro. Iba a ser un ataque sorpresa e iban a utilizar material muy destructivo, para no dejar lugar a un contraataque. El grupo de soldados a sueldo en principio se extrañó de que aquel monasterio no se viera afectado por las inclemencias del clima. Toda la frondosa vegetación que crecía en la ladera de la montaña estaba cubierta de nieve, a excepción del respectivo templo y sus campos de cultivos, que estaban prácticamente en primavera. Pero sus dudas se vieron por un momento diluidas, sonrieron al ver como sus primeros objetivos salían del interior del edificio para comenzar un nuevo día, prepararon sus puntos de mira directos a la cabeza.

Por la parte financiera de aquella milicia, un grupo de enviados de empresarios supervisaba la operación. Eran tres hombres de edades que malamente superaban la treintena, se podía intuir que eran aspirantes a convertirse en miembros de algún consejo y estaban dispuestos a todo para lograrlo.

-¿Seguro que no hay otra opción? –preguntaba uno de los tres personajes que parecía el más reacio a la intervención violenta.

-Esos monjes han rechazado irse de allí voluntariamente, les ofrecimos montón de dinero y lo rechazaron. Estas tierras, en principio no son de nadie, si las explotamos nos saldrá muy barato sobornar a alguno de los países que la rodea. Firmaron su sentencia de muerte al despreciar nuestra invitación para que se largaran. Ya ha pasado antes, estas montañas aparte de ser muy rica en recursos, tienen muchas fronteras y muchos templos antiguos. Nuestra corporación ha exterminado a otras comunidades de estos religiosos, es el protocolo a seguir si se les interpone en el camino. Pero no sufras, si total, nadie les va a echar de menos.

-Pero matar por dinero no tiene que ser legal –Seguía teniendo dudas sobre la próxima masacre-. Déjame ir a hablar con ellos.

-Oh, por el amor de dios –Al ver la gran cantidad de dudas del chico, se dirigió entonces al comandante de los mercenarios-. Disculpe, a mi compañero le gustaría que eliminara a los monjes de la manera más humana posible –Le dijo al soldado que miró al que tenía dudas con asco.

-Muchachos, tiros limpios a la cabeza, no queremos que giman más de la cuenta –Con un comunicador trasmitió la orden a sus hombres.

-Es lo máximo que vamos a hacer por ellos, muertes dignas –El representante de la empresa más sádico, sonriendo se dirigía al que no quería derramar sangre- Pensaba que estabas hecho de otra pasta. Para ser un fuerte aspirante a miembro del consejo, no sé qué opinará este órgano de tu falta de aplomo para cumplir con los objetivos que quieren nuestros inversores, a fin de cuenta los beneficios son lo más importante.

Cuando se dio la orden de iniciar el exterminio, los francotiradores comenzaron a disparar sin piedad contra sus objetivos pero, sorprendentemente, las balas desaparecían en el trayecto dejando estupefactos a todos los atacantes. No había cundido el pánico entre los monjes, todos ellos seguían tranquilos haciendo sus labores.

-¿Qué cojones? –El comandante estaba igualmente asombrado de que las balas no llegaran a sus objetivos. En vistas de que no sabía cómo ejecutarlos de manera silenciosa, al notar que sus tropas comenzaban a tener dudas, ordenó con decisión sacar la artillería pesada, potentes bazucas y lanzagranadas muy destructivos. Iban a borrar del mapa todo el edificio y que el derrumbe matara a todos-. Mandad a esos monjes con su creador, o lo que coño crean que hay al otro lado, de una puñetera vez.

A la vez dispararon una consecución de misiles, estos se quedaron a medio camino, habían chocado contra una impenetrable barrera casi invisible, a modo de muro de energía protector, las llamas bordearon todo aquel escudo de traslúcida energía dorada sin hacer el menor daño al entorno.

No podían explicar que estaba pasando pero, una potente voz resonó en su cabeza. Aquella voz, aunque trataran de taparse los oídos esta les hizo arrodillarse de dolor. "El homicidio por avaricia, miserable pecado que saca lo peor del ser humano, se castiga enviando al pecador al segundo o tercer infierno, donde se les condena a una existencia de penurias y hambre en caso del segundo, o bien a ser trasformados en bestias salvajes, donde se matarán una y otra vez los unos a los otros."

Entre el destacamento más numeroso, apareció resplandeciendo con luz propia un personaje de pelo muy largo rubio, con los ojos cerrados y faz siempre serena. Flotando en el aire en posición de meditación, vestido con unas ligeras túnicas blancas que le dejaban los brazos al descubierto y a la cintura la tenía atada con una banda dorada la cual caía hacia el suelo sin llegar a tocarlo. Los enemigos al verle, comenzaron a dispararle pero al apretar el gatillo sus cuerpos desaparecían al instante y tanto las armas como la ropa que llevaban caía al suelo.

Aterrorizados, algunos huían, pero la voz en la cabeza les hacía detenerse y caer arrodillados en el suelo por el dolor pidiendo clemencia. "¿Piedad?" resonó en sus mentes, "¿Cómo se os ocurre pedir clemencia cuando ninguna ibais a ofrecer?". Uno tras otro iban desapareciendo, poco a poco, del centenar que eran ya solo quedaban menos de la decena, incluido los tres que habían financiado aquella milicia. Todos estaban arrodillados y sufriendo por la potente voz que les hablaba mentalmente.

Suplicando que les perdonara la vida, el que estaba flotando en la misma posición en la que había aparecido, seguía con la expresión de no estar enfadado, solo trasmitía serenidad. "Qué bueno, noble y lleno de ganas de retractarse de sus malos actos, se vuelve el ser humano cuando está a las puertas de la muerte.". Todos, menos uno de los empresarios que representaba a los que habían financiado todo aquello, desaparecieron.

"Tú eres el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la masacre que se iba a provocar." Le hablaba al joven personaje que le miraba aterrado, el rubio le había leído el alma y esta no era mala. Sabía que de todos, él era el único que no quería que se derramara sangre, pero estaba siendo presionado por la empresa. "No sigas el mismo sendero que los otros, aún tienes salvación, abandona la avaricia y las ansias de destacar en una empresa a costa de lo que sea, ten dignidad, conseguir logros no es malo pero nunca a costa de la vida y sufrimiento de otros." La luz que desprendía el rubio personaje lo envolvía por completo impidiendo que viera nada del entorno.

"Portarás un mensaje a los que representas: Diles que ni se les ocurra volver por aquí, adviérteles que por su avaricia tienen un lugar reservado en el infierno, que esperen tranquilos, que todo lo material que van a conseguir en esta vida de nada les valdrá en el lugar donde serán enviados, que disfruten de su miserable existencia hasta que llegue la hora de pagar por todos sus pecados." Al terminar aquellas palabras, el hombre llorando por la impresión, ahora se encontraba en mitad de una ciudad muy importante de norte América, muy cerca de la empresa para la que trabajaba.

Secándose las lágrimas, decidió cambiar de vida. No estando lejos de su apartamento, se fue hasta allí y quitándose la ropa de abrigo se puso el traje de chaqueta y corbata. Tras acudir a su puesto de trabajo como quien no se había ido de viaje, recopiló toda la información de la que tenía acceso y de la que no, la sustraía ilegalmente. Tras comunicar el mensaje que le habían pedido que trasmitiera a los miembros del consejo, estos solo pudieron emitir una ligera sonrisa dejándolo por loco. Más lo que no se imaginaban era que, su empleado, con todos los datos que había recopilado, casos de corrupción, asesinatos por intereses y cientos de actividades delictivas de la gran multinacional, con todo eso se fue directo a denunciarlos.

* * *

Volviendo la paz entre aquellas montañas, el personaje que había salvado a todos desapareció, pero a su vez estaba también dentro del monasterio, solo había proyectado una ilusión de sí mismo en el exterior. Se encontraba meditando entre otros monjes como un igual, incluido sus mismo ropajes, solo que él era el único que no se había cortado el pelo. Aun desde la distancia, contempló como al que le había perdonado la vida había hecho lo que se esperaba de él.

Tras acabar con una larga meditación, el hombre que rondaba los treinta años, salió a seguir con sus obligaciones diarias. Hacía exactamente lo mismo que el resto de hermanos, no era objeto de adoración y se le veía uno más de la familia.

Cuando le tocó el turno de ir a cultivar, tenía que preparar unas tierras para la siembra. Aprovechando la ladera de la montaña, aquella hermandad había preparado unos campos de cultivos escalonados. Cogiendo un utensilio de arar, comenzó a crear un sendero de cultivo en la parcela que le correspondía. Mientras estaba con sus labores, de repente una voz resonó en su cabeza: "Shaka.". Llamándolo por su nombre la voz volvía a surgir cada vez que clavaba el utensilio en la tierra.

-¿Quién me llama? –Preguntaba mentalmente al escuchar aquella pacífica voz de mujer en su mente, pero nada más que su nombre pronunciaba una y otra vez.

"Ven." La voz ahora resonó del interior de la montaña pidiéndole que se adentrara en ella, el rubio, haciendo caso a la petición dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Desmaterializándose se tele trasportó al interior del monte a través de las cuevas anexas al templo. Los compañeros que contemplaron el acto ni se inmutaron al verle esfumarse, como tampoco los que lo vieron aparecer de la nada en la segunda planta del monasterio, todos ellos tras ver su curiosa forma de ir de un lado al otro, siguieron con sus obligaciones.

Adentrándose por los corredores, la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, "Shaka, ven deprisa." Cuando llegó a uno de las grandes cuevas con la luz de su aura iluminó todo, los cristales resplandecían a su vez llenando de color aquella cueva que era enorme. Cuando dejó de escuchar la voz pidiéndole que viniera, se detuvo.

-Aquí estoy… Gea –El Santo sabía quién le estaba llamando y por eso acudió tan deprisa-. ¿A qué se debe este honor?

-Shaka de Virgo, poderoso guerrero de una de mis bisnietas, uno de los pocos con el alma tan avanzada para escuchar mi voz.

-Es un honor escuchar a la gran madre de todo este humilde mundo. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-Quiero revelarte una cosa… -La cándida voz de una mujer resonaba en toda la caverna pero su imagen no se veía por ningún lado. De repente la cueva se desmaterializó, creando un oscuro vacío universal en el que la luz del sol repentinamente surgió, Shaka permanecía observante de todo el acontecimiento que el planeta le estaba mostrando-. La historia nos cuenta que primero surgió Caos.

La imagen de un niño de poca edad surgía del sol, personalizándolo. El jovencito niño que medía poco más de un metro veinte, tendría que tener unos ocho años, era delgado, de pelo negro corto y con grandes ojos verdes soñadores. Estaba vestido de manera muy humilde.

-Caos, ansioso por generar vida, creó primero a Pontos, Éter, Nix y Tártaro –Las personificaciones de varios personajes fueron apareciendo a la misma vez que pronunciaba sus nombres: Pontos era un ser aparentando ser un hombre pero estaba hecho de agua, Éter otro hombre hecho de luz, Nix una mujer compuesta de oscuridad y Tártaro era un enorme cíclope con ropa de carcelero con un gran ojo rojo.

-El niño que representa el sol nos entregó el agua, la luz, las sombras y el castigador de los pecados -Shaka conocía bastante bien la historia de la creación del sistema solar-. Te olvidas de ti misma Gea, también te creó a ti para darnos un planeta en el que vivir.

-Esa es la parte más comprometida de la historia Shaka, una que quisimos enterrar en el pasado, Caos me creó -Ella misma apareció cuando desaparecieron los otros, se trataba de una joven de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y un vestido suelto de seda azul-. Pero Shaka, tienes que saber que: los cuatro elementos naturales antes mencionados, fueron creados para ser compartidos, tanto por mí como por mis dos hermanos, Himperión y Rea –La imagen de dos personajes más apareció a ambos lados de ella. Vestían también con túnicas de seda, solo que el personaje varón tenía unas túnicas masculinas rojas, se trataba de un hombre de pelo rojizo rizado, de expresión de tener un fuerte temperamento. La otra aparición se trataba de una mujer que estaba ataviada con unas túnicas verdes, tenía el pelo castaño ondulado muy largo y poseía una gran belleza, su faz era parecida a la de Gea.

-¿Esos no fueron los nombres de dos de tus hijos? Los formidables Titanes.

-Les llamé así en honor a ellos. De mis dos hermanos, al poderoso Himperión ahora se le conoce como el planeta Marte. Mi añorada y dulce hermana, Rea, la llaman Venus –La voz parecía triste al recordar a sus dos hermanos desconocidos en la historia de nuestro mundo-. Éramos tres planetas con la capacidad de albergar vida y a la vez lo hicimos, aunque por una serie de fatalidades nuestros caminos tomaron diferentes vías –Ahora la imagen del universo adoptó forma del sistema solar, con los tres planetas recién nacidos entre el resto, que a pesar de haber otros seis que los acompañaban eran los únicos que tenían la capacidad de generar vida.

-Esos planetas ahora son estériles y no parece que nada habitase sobre ellos, ¿Cuál fue su suerte para acabar así?

-Todo tiene un curso natural para la germinación de la vida, pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando el universo no era tan extenso como ahora lo es, nos contaminaron a los tres.

En la representación que le estaba mostrando, cerca de la majestuosa Vía Láctea algo oscuro e inmenso pasó a una distancia moderada, no emitía luz pero si calor, mucho calor. Tenía un tamaño descomunal y toda las galaxias que estaban próximas giraban orbitándolo por su enorme gravedad. Las que desgraciadamente estuvieran más cerca acababan siendo atraídas hasta eso y su luz se apagaba. Parecía una mezcla entre un astro y un poderoso agujero negro con la diferencia que este no expulsaba la materia que se tragaba.

-Algo que no se podía ver nos captó con su gravedad, toda nuestra galaxia estuvo en su órbita durante algunos millones de años humanos, pareciese que buscara engendrar vida y destruirla a la vez, como no pudo extinguir la luz de nuestra galaxia directamente, sin darnos cuenta, nos dejó un parásito a modo de plaga, los grandes reptiles.

-¿Reptiles? ¿Te refieres a los antiguos dinosaurios? –Ahora Shaka, si daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo, en las diferentes perspectivas pareciera que estaba a la vez en la superficie de los tres planetas hermanos, con sus diferentes estilos de vegetación. Vio como aquellas temibles bestias del pasado habían estado en todos ellos.

-Efectivamente, los tres nos vimos invadidos sin saberlo por esa especie invasora, pero en mi caso, un fortuito acontecimiento natural ocurrió que cortó su evolución durante millones de años. Padre Caos, creó los grandes planetas exteriores con la intención de que su enorme gravedad atrajera hacia sí cualquier objeto que amenazara la integridad de los interiores, pero no pudieron ni atraer ni desviar a un objeto en concreto que los esquivó a todos yendo directo a impactar contra mí –Sobre la superficie de Gea, un meteorito impactó contra ella, generando una destrucción sin precedentes matando a los grandes monstruos-. Un asteroide cayó del cielo impidiendo su desarrollo, prácticamente exterminó toda vida en el planeta.

-Tus hermanos no tuvieron tanta suerte, ¿Qué les ocurrió?

-La especie invasora evolucionó adueñándose de ellos, se convirtió en un incurable cáncer mucho más peligroso de lo que cabría de imaginar -Sobre la superficie de Himperión y Rea, divisó una civilización de enormes seres humanos, estos habían construido grandes ciudades sin control por toda la superficie. Lo que más destacaba de su civilización eran las monumentales pirámides que, pareciendo seguir una orientación específica, apuntaban a una dirección concreta en el cielo. Pareciese que a medida que construían la siguiente, esta era más grande y cambiaba la dirección hacia la que era orientada.

-Pero son humanos, no veo diferencias, son hombres como nosotros.

-Toda especie que se desarrolla adquiriendo parte del conocimiento del creador universal, a medida que evoluciona, adoptará su forma. Los reptiles, aunque no quisieran, adquirieron forma humana a imagen y semejanza del creador de todo. Solo que, en lugar de trascender con su avanzado conocimiento, consumieron todos los recursos que tenían a su alcance, lo colapsaron todo, se autodestruyeron con el planeta matando a mis hermanos, que al estar tan débiles no pudieron hacer nada por defenderse. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los estaban destruyendo ya fue demasiado tarde –El santo pudo ver cómo, al morir los hermanos de Gea, perdieron su atmósfera y la erosión de los vientos solares fue eliminando cualquier rastro de lo sucedido sobre la superficie, algunos vestigios de pirámides quedaron en lo que antes fue Himperión pero poco más.

-¿Nuestro mundo se salvó de todo aquel cataclismo?

-No del todo –Ahora solo en la tierra, tras el paso de la destrucción y la nueva germinación de la vida, se vio alguna clase de reptiles que habían sobrevivido a la extinción-. Algunos de los parásitos invasores sobrevivieron, evolucionando con la especie destinada a ser la dominante en mi superficie, los simios –Como había dicho anteriormente, ambas especies eran totalmente idénticas, los hombres provenientes de los simios no se diferenciaban en nada de la especie invasora-. Lo único malo es que los reptiles, con la ventaja de una superior inteligencia, tomaban ventaja a la hora de adueñarse de todo y mi destino estaba siendo encaminado, ser destruida al igual que el de mis hermanos.

-El mal no se había evitado del todo, ambos estaban sobre tu superficie, ¿Qué hiciste al respecto?

-Tomar una mala y precipitada elección –Al decir aquello el hombre se quedó expectante-. No podemos intervenir en la evolución natural del planeta, pero tratando de sobrevivir incumplimos las normas. Con la ayuda de Pontos y Tártaro, engendré a una generación de poderosos seres sobrenaturales concebidos con el fin de erradicar aquel cáncer, que se extendía sin control y amenazaba con terminar con todo. Mis ocho poderosos hijos, seres Pre-Titánicos, comenzaron a aplastar a mis enemigos –Le dejaba ver como aquellos hijos, seres descomunales, salían de las entrañas del planeta. Eran entes hechos de elementos naturales del tamaño de montañas y de imparable fuerza, todos fueron directos a acabar con la plaga-. No iba a permitir que mi destino fuera el mismo que el de mis hermanos, pero ahí fue donde cometí el mayor de mis errores.

Mientras Shaka contemplaba la destrucción de los invasores, por parte de aquellas fuerzas sobrenaturales, salía sin quererlo del planeta para verlo desde la distancia. A medida que se alejaba contemplaba el universo en toda su magnificencia, allí se volvió a inquietar al ver aquel objeto de tamaño incalculable, pero que ahora se encontraba a muchísima más distancia que antes. Pareciese que se estaba alejando lentamente, pues su gravedad había liberado nuestra galaxia y no orbitábamos a su alrededor.

Sus temores se acrecentaron al ver que por primera vez reaccionaba su superficie, algo se estaba dibujando en ella. Una pupila elíptica comenzaba a formarse, la imagen perfecta de un poderoso ojo de estilo egipcio brilló, revelando un atisbo de lo que en su interior hubiera. No era fuego ni ningún elemento conocido, era algo de energía blanca muy poderosa, destructiva e incontrolable. Bajo su superficie oscura, lo que fuera aquella clase de ser galáctico, aunque pareciese que su luz blanca fuera buena, lo que realmente le trasmitía a Shaka era ira, envidia y ansias por destruirlo todo.

Aunque ya se encontraba bastante lejos, el ojo enfocó y el Santo se dio cuenta que miraba directamente a Gea, que se había sobre limitado de las reglas del universo, toda su superficie parecía estar hirviendo de rabia ante esa falta.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –El rubio estaba sobrecogido y horrorizado al ser testigo de cómo, de aquella cosa, varias pulsiones de energía salían disparadas y se dirigían hacia la tierra. Al pasar a su lado, estas lo atrajeron con su impulso, las seguía en su camino directas a chocar con nuestro mundo. Eran ocho y a medida que se acercaban al planeta se hacían más pequeñas hasta adoptar el tamaño de una persona normal.

-Eso Shaka, ese objeto que te desconcierta y que nos dio un desafortunado regalo, ese ser puramente destructivo tiene nombre propio: Ra…. -Lentamente la voz de Gea se fue apagando.

Shaka, que seguía presenciándolo todo desde la distancia, en la que podía ver al planeta en su totalidad desde el espacio, contempló cómo después de los ocho impactos se inició una batalla sobre la superficie. No pudo ver nada más, pues todo se cubrió de nubes tormentosas, los destellos de una monumental contienda se veían por todos lados, lo que estuviera pasando en la superficie tenía que ser arrollador.

-¿Gea? –preguntaba al cerciorarse de que la voz del planeta había dejado de pronunciarse, notaba que todo a su alrededor había vuelto a ser lo que era, volvía a estar en mitad de la cueva donde le habían pedido que viniera-. ¿Gea? ¿Qué pasó después?

Tras el largo silencio por parte de la energía del planeta, un seísmo comenzó a sacudir aquellas tierras. Aunque pareciese que solo afectase a aquella zona, Shaka podía intuir que era un fenómeno natural a nivel global y a toda velocidad salió a las afueras.

Los monjes estaban todos reunidos en el interior de la edificación, que comenzaba a resentirse estructuralmente, estos temían que se viniera abajo y comenzaron a evacuarlo. Pero la aparición de su hermano, con la luz de su cosmos, impidió que hubiera más destrozos en el monasterio. Todos sentados en paz, meditaron profundamente mientras aun sentían los efectos del seísmo que al menos no causaba daños.

Shaka, volviendo a formar parte del grupo, se había colocado en posición de meditación. Sereno y tranquilo, respiraba de manera profunda, aguardando a que los seísmos terminaran. Esperaba que Gea volviera a hablarle, es por eso que, dentro de sus meditaciones, se introdujo profundamente para estar atento al menor sonido por parte de la voz de aquel ser natural. Así permaneció hasta que los seísmos terminaron.

No hubo más contactos aquel día, Shaka volvió a la cueva en busca de más respuestas pero nada se le reveló. Con la paciencia de un santo, retomó sus obligaciones del día, aunque siempre atento por si era llamado nuevamente. La noche llegó y todo quedó en calma, aunque el rubio la pasó fuera, a la intemperie. Aun con sus ojos cerrados se quedó mirando fijamente al punto rojizo en el firmamento, que era el planeta Marte.

Al día siguiente, aunque el resto de monjes se ofrecieran a sustituirle por si tenía otras cosas que hacer, él no quiso. Seguía con sus rutinas, aunque de manera involuntaria, siempre atento a cualquier señal que el planeta le mandase. Por supuesto, cuando tenía tiempo para orar y meditar se introducía en la montaña por si se produjera un contacto.

Tras el paso de unos días, en el interior del monte se sentaba y conectaba con el todo, su concentración era tal que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. En una profunda meditación, comenzó a escuchar un extraño sonido, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Era el sonido de una rana croando y llegó a ser perturbador. No lograba localizar la fuente del sonido y tuvo que abrir los ojos para tratar de verlo directamente.

Ahora no estaba dentro de la cueva, el rubio se encontraba en mitad del reluciente prado que simbolizaba su vida. Mirando hacia el este, que podría simbolizar su pasado, el tiempo era despejado y radiante. Todos los problemas que había pasado en los años acontecidos, no perturbó para nada aquel radiante paraíso. Por desgracia al volver la vista al oeste, que simbolizaba su futuro, era alcanzado por una masa de oscuridad que amenazaba con engullirlo todo. La que antiguamente estaba en la distancia, a modo de temible tormenta lo engullía azotándolo sin piedad.

En mitad de la tempestad, trataba con todas sus fuerzas, de no ser arrastrado por los vientos que le azotaban. La lluvia y los rayos eran terribles y se producían desde todos lados. Con su energía generaba un escudo para no verse golpeado por algún rayo. Más para su desgracia, al hacerlo se convirtió en un imán para la formación tormentosa pues le empezaron a golpear de manera consecutiva.

Tras no poder soportar tanto impacto fue golpeado de lleno, lanzándolo por los aires y al aterrizar ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar conocido, una nueva ubicación en la que había ido a parar involuntariamente en mitad de un combate del pasado.

Una tenue y amplia sala, llena de columnas cuadradas, de al menos cinco metros de altura. Todos los pilares que contenía aquella estancia, estaban llenos de restos de grabados desgastados e inentendibles. En otro tiempo se intuía que hubo escritura grabada en letras de oro en cada una de sus caras. Repentinamente, lo que antes era atisbos de escritura, aquellas letras comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca y recobraron su brillo tratándose de jeroglíficos de estilo egipcio.

El constante croar de la rana, seguía sonando en aquella interminable sala. Trataba de dar con el altar de piedra, donde tiempo atrás contempló a un personaje que no quiso revelar su identidad, pero no había manera. Aquella habitación era aun más grande de la primera vez que fue a parar allí y pareciese que todos los caminos, que había entre las columnas, fueran idénticos. No daba con el final de la estancia, en ninguno de sus lados, ni aun corriendo a toda velocidad.

De repente divisó una pequeña rana en mitad de unas columnas. Al aproximarse hasta ella, esta desapareció antes de poder sujetarla. Girando 180 grados, al volver la vista hacia donde provenía, se vio así mismo sentado en la posición de meditación, la misma en la que se encontraba dentro de la cueva. Lo curioso era que estaba sentado sobre el altar de piedra de casi dos metros de largo por noventa de ancho y uno de alto, que tanto había buscado desde que fue a parar allí.

No sabía bien que estaba pasando pero, detrás del Shaka que estaba meditando, sentado espalda con espalda, otro personaje que al estar justo al otro lado, solo se le distinguía tímidamente. Reconociendo aquel pelo blanco y corto, que asomaba a los lados de su melena rubia.

-Otra vez nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse.

El Santo había dejado de verlo todo desde una tercera persona, ahora veía las cosas sentado desde el altar. Sentía la espalda del otro personaje pegada a la suya, notaba el calor que desprendía y la serenidad que trasmitía. Pese a hablarle este no le respondía.

-¿Eres uno de los ocho seres enviados por Ra? –Aunque le formulara más preguntas, el otro seguía sin contestarle-. ¿Estás aquí? –Trataba de girar la cabeza para verle, pero se encontró con que no podía hacerlo.

"Principio." El otro personaje pronunció, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia esa misma dirección. El santo pudo entonces girar un poco su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo; observando como de la palma de aquella mano, una luz blanca brillaba en toda su superficie. Aquella energía se expandió velozmente en todas direcciones a modo de escáner. Toda la tierra pareciera haberse vuelto plana, la luz de todos los seres vivos del planeta estaba en un plano totalmente recto. Eran incontables, prácticamente la totalidad de almas estaban compuestas en una tonalidad blanca, a excepción de un reducido número que eran de color verde.

-Tienes la capacidad de detectar toda vida en el planeta –El santo estaba asombrado al ver el poder de ese silencioso personaje. Ese mismo, llevando su otro brazo izquierdo hacia esa misma dirección, extendía aquella palma de su mano. Shaka miraba ahora hacia la derecha, aquella mano brillaba con una energía muy oscura-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –El maná que trasmitía aquella palma, no era para nada bueno-. ¡Detente! –Presintiendo que estaba a punto de desencadenar un ataque, trató de convocar su energía con la intención de detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que su cosmos había sido neutralizado-. ¡No lo hagas!

"Fin." Al decir aquella simple palabra, la energía que contenía en la palma se disparó y las luces de las almas de todos los seres del planeta eran exterminadas al instante. Aunque el Santo con todas sus fuerzas tratara de levantarse, no podía moverse, e impotente fue testigo del exterminio por completo de toda la humanidad.

Horrorizado, comprobaba como aquella honda de muerte llegaba hasta la zona del monasterio donde vivían. Todas las almas buenas de sus hermanos eran erradicadas en la orgía de destrucción desencadenada, para después verse así mismo siendo aniquilado al igual que el resto.

-¡Detente! –Gritaba recuperando la conciencia, toda su energía se había expandido por la cueva. Al pronunciar aquella palabra su cosmos estalló a modo de poderosa explosión, arrasando todo el interior de la montaña-. ¡No! ¿Qué he hecho?

Fue lo único que pudo expresar al darse cuenta que solo era una visión y que había provocado un derrumbe. A la velocidad de la luz salió a las afueras pues, el templo entero estaba viniéndose abajo por la fuerza de su ataque inconsciente. Como un destello, aparecía y desaparecía, una y otra vez poniendo a salvo a los monjes, más no pudo hacer lo mismo con su hogar pues este se vino abajo por un lateral de la ladera.

Todos los habitantes de la montaña, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían perdido su hogar. Respirando agitado, Shaka comprobaba lo que había hecho sin quererlo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al ser testigo de tanto horror.

-Shaka –Uno de los más ancianos se acercaba a preguntarle directamente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He sido testigo del fin de la humanidad, de toda ella. Los buenos y los malos sin importar sus actos, todos ellos exterminado en un solo movimiento. Por un momento me he quedado paralizado, quería ayudar pero en lugar de eso he provocado un desastre y ahora no sé que voy a hacer, por primera vez en mi vida me siento perdido.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo en la vida. Shaka, eres un alma muy evolucionada como también eres una gran persona pero, como seres imperfectos que somos no podemos evitar sentirnos perdidos alguna vez. ¿No sabes qué hacer? Nuestra familia si sabe qué hacer en estos momentos, a pesar de las desgracias y los contratiempos haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho, vivir una vida digna, de manera respetuosa con la naturaleza. Meditaremos y rezaremos por todas las almas del mundo, incluidas las nuestras. Si nos vamos a enfrentar a las horas más oscuras que el destino nos tiene preparado, estaremos listos para cumplir con lo que se espera de nosotros…. Pero tú, Shaka, no puedes acompañarnos –El anciano que le hablaba le sujetaba por los hombros-. Nos has protegido durante ya algunos años, ahora tendrás que no solo hacerlo con nosotros, sino con toda la humanidad. Si puedes hacer algo para evitar ese exterminio: hazlo.

-Eso haré hermano –Llenándose de coraje, nuevamente su aura resplandecía infundiendo calor a todos los monjes que estaban a la intemperie.

El Santo de Virgo, pensaba ahora que hacer con todos aquellos monjes con los que había convivido durante nueve años y a los que los había dejado sin hogar. No podía dejarlos allí, tenía que llevarlos a lugar seguro. Por fortuna, la edificación caída no era el único monasterio de la cordillera, a algunas montañas de distancia se erigía el próximo. Sus moradores conocían a Shaka desde hacía tiempo, pues se había trasportado hasta allí de vez en cuando a meditar.

Trasportando de manera individual hasta allí a cada uno de sus hermanos, dejó a todos los monjes salvaguardados entre aquellas montañas aun más profundas e inaccesibles. Tanto él, como los más sabios de ambas congregaciones, se reunieron y hablaron de lo que les estaba por venir. Estos con gusto aceptaron la carga de rezar por todas las almas del planeta y una vez todo arreglado, el Santo se marchó de allí.

Antes de volver a la civilización tuvo un presentimiento de que el planeta aun le quedaba algo por mostrarle, no podía volver a la civilización antes de conocer que era. En los restos del monasterio derruido, la explosión había dañado mucho la montaña. Entre los escombros se puso en posición de meditación y oró rogando por el perdón por el daño hecho. Su energía se expandió y se concentró en volver a escuchar la voz de Gea, aunque eso le consumiera días de tiempo. No pensaba permitir, que la visión de la que había sido testigo, llegara a realizarse en la realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 **En alguna ciudad del mundo.**

En el gran salón de reunión, que se asemejaba a un templo de culto, con techo en forma de pirámide triangular. Todos los integrantes de aquella no muy numerosa congregación, volvían a reunirse. Ataviados en el anonimato con sus túnicas de piel de reptil verde, esperaban justo delante del altar a que apareciese el portavoz. El ojo egipcio, con pupila elíptica, estaba desplegado al fondo de la sala y tenía dos focos que lo iluminaban dándole el protagonismo de un símbolo religioso.

El orador se preparaba para salir a escena, en una mano llevaba el cuchillo con empuñadura de cabeza de serpiente. Con el dedo índice de la otra extremidad, lo ponía en la afilada punta y lo deslizaba por la hoja, esta cortaba como un bisturí. Tras cerciorarse de lo bien que habían afilado aquel utensilio, se lo colocaba en una funda que había debajo de su túnica de piel de reptil albino.

Casi a la misma vez que hacía aquello, un hombre calvo vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata negra, que pareciese ser uno de los de personal de la seguridad, se le acercaba hablando por un teléfono móvil. Con una mano portaba el celular, mientras en la otra sujetaba una caja negra de madera, de tan solo diez centímetros de largo por otros diez de ancho. Al verle aparecer, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara del líder.

-Señor, hemos encontrado otro… –Antes de decirle exactamente que había encontrado, le pasaba la caja y su superior la abría admirando lo que hubiera en su interior, los ojos de este brillaban ilusionado.

-Es... –No encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Cerrando la caja se la devolvía al de seguridad para que la llevara a lugar seguro. Concentrándose ahora, se preparaba para salir al palco-. Ponedla junto con el resto, hoy tiene que ser un día glorioso para nuestra especie.

-No tanto mi señor, el que se hace llamar el Fantasma ha vuelto a actuar. Se ha producido otra incursión en uno de nuestros edificios –le susurraba al oído para que no trascendiera su conversación.

-Que la noticia no aparezca en los medios, no quiero que obtengan publicidad. ¿Cuánto nos han robado esta vez? –respondió dejando claro que no era la primera.

-Aproximadamente, trescientos millones de dólares.

-Calderilla. Supongo que, como siempre, ni imágenes de quienes eran o era y antes de que localizarais su base actual lo habrán repartido.

-Efectivamente, las cámaras de vigilancia no logran grabarlos, cuando fuimos a por la baliza electrónica que guardaba toda la transacción sustraída ya habían donado el dinero a los más pobres. Tenemos a todos nuestros abogados trabajando, para recuperar lo sustraído. Aunque, como siempre, nos han dicho que no tengamos muchas esperanzas. Las transacciones, les llega a los nuevos beneficiarios, después de pasar por al menos cincuenta cuentas fantasma en todo el mundo y demostrar que ese dinero es nuestro, será muy difícil.

-No sé que me molesta más, que nos roben burlándose de nosotros, o que el dinero de nuestros beneficios lo estén malgastando la escoria de la sociedad. Me pone de muy mal humor que un chimpancé se compre a mi costa un plato de comida, ya sea para él o sus miserables y despreciables familias. Si muertos de hambre, de manera natural, se multiplican como ratas; si están bien alimentados es peor –La noticia no le había sentado nada bien-. Malditos monos molestos con complejo de Robin Hood –Parecía pensativo y meditando que hacer-. ¿Cómo demonios burlan nuestra seguridad? –El tiempo de salir a escena había llegado, pero antes de dar un paso decidió dar una orden de acción-. Manipula los medios otra vez, prepárales una trampa de la que no tengan escapatoria. Quiero conocer a quien es capaz de robarnos, si no se siente tentado por nuestra próxima y generosa oferta, en la que tendrá la oportunidad de convertirse en nuestro mono doméstico, lo quiero muerto.

Los aplausos se sucedieron al ver aparecer al que portaba la palabra de su creador. Este, con la indumentaria que cubría su identidad, se aproximaba al altar respirando sereno. Tratando de que nadie entre el público se diera cuenta, de sus sentimientos agridulces. Se colocó delante del púlpito. La emoción entre los asistentes de aquella misa era palpable.

-Hermanos míos: habéis sido testigos de cómo la primera de las profecías se ha cumplido. La tierra ha temblado de miedo y las deidades usurpadoras han derramado lágrimas de sangre, a su manera, convirtiendo a algunos de sus ríos en tal elemento. ¡Nuestros enemigos saben que el Eterno está por regresar! –Entre aplausos y alegría, hubo un momento de euforia entre todos aquellos personajes que intensificaba su ovación-. Pero hermanos, no nos dejemos llevar por la emoción, eso es más propio de los simios que de nuestra noble especie.

-¡El fin de los sucios monos está muy cerca! –Aunque el resto de asistentes se relajaron ante las palabras del orador, completamente entusiasmado, uno de los allí presentes gritó invadido por la emoción y las ganas de esclavizar a sus enemigos.

-¡Correcto! –Señalaba con el dedo, directamente al que había hablado con tantos sentimientos de odio-. Serías tan amable de subir hasta aquí y leer los próximos versos de nuestro Libro –Invitando a subir al estrado al que había alzado la palabra, este aceptó sin ninguna duda. Poniéndose a su lado, el tan famoso libro estaba abierto en una página en concreto.

-La Ofrenda: La segunda de las tres grandes señales que marcan el retorno del Eterno. De debajo de las aguas del mundo, tres imperceptibles serpientes marinas matarán a un gran número de criaturas acuáticas. En los cielos, tres halcones invisibles acabarán con cuanta criatura eleve el vuelo. Es un presente de paz que el planeta, que es consciente de que su final está cerca, tratará de entregar a nuestro señor con tal de parar su inevitable destino.

-Los presentes de sangre –Detrás del que leía, el autentico orador le sujetaba por los hombros y apartándolo del libro lo dirigía hacia la multitud que miraba-. En las grandes capitales mundiales, nuestras congregaciones hermanas, están aguardando a que comience la ofrenda y también tienen ellos preparadas las suyas, sacrificarán a algunos cientos de monos.

-¿Nosotros haremos algo parecido? –preguntaba eufórico y lleno de rabia.

-Haremos una mejor, nuestra ofrenda será aun más valiosa –Obligando a arrodillarse al que le había interrumpido durante su discurso, sacaba la daga con empuñadura en forma de serpiente y se la ponía directamente sobre la garganta. El resto de espectadores permanecían callados, solamente observantes.

-¿Voy a ser el sacrificio a nuestro señor? –Sin importarle tener el filo del cuchillo directamente sobre la garganta, estiraba el cuello dispuesto a lo que sea.

-Lo serás hermano, pero no por el hecho de tener algo valioso en ti –Le miraba sujetándole la barbilla-. Te has contaminado, nuestra noble raza lleva tanto tiempo sobre la superficie de este apestoso mundo que, siendo inevitable, algunos de nosotros se contamine de los sentimientos de los Simios.

-¡Yo nunca me contaminaría de ellos! –exclamaba indignado.

-Oh, sí que lo has hecho hermano, hay diferentes tipos de contaminación: algunos de los nuestros se contaminan adoptando sus sentimientos, a través del amor que procesa la especie con la que convivimos, se enamoran de los monos. Otros como tú, se contaminan de sus peores sentimientos, soberbia y arrogancia, has pecado de arrogancia desde el momento en el que alzaste la voz cuando ordené que permanecierais en silencio –Le miraba comprensivo sujetando fuertemente la daga-. Una verdadera pena. Cada muerte entre los nuestros es como una espina que se clava directamente en mi frío corazón. No obstante, como no soy quien ha de contrariar las sagradas leyes de nuestro redentor, me veo obligado a aplicar sobre ti la selección natural, solo los más fuertes y puros sobreviven, tú has sido débil y mereces morir.

-Mi sangre es sucia –Con su mano sujetaba la del orador aferrándose a ella-. Mátame y que mi sangre impura sea la ofrenda de nuestro señor –Finalmente el cuchillo se movió y le desgarró la garganta derramando su noble sangre.

-Nosotros hemos comenzado la ofrenda –Alzando el cuchillo empapado en sangre todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir-. Ahora le toca el turno al planeta, que realice la suya.

* * *

 **Francia, ciudad de Paris.**

Con la llegada de un nuevo día en la gran capital del país galo, poco después del amanecer, habían pasado unos días después de los seísmos y los extraños acontecimientos que lo acompañaron. Por fortuna el río Sena, que transcurría por la urbe, no se había trasformado en sangre. De haberlo hecho, la pérdida de vidas hubiera sido terrible. Por su parte, los parisinos se esforzaban en reparar los daños causados.

Los grandes edificios resistieron los seísmos de baja magnitud y a pesar de los contratiempos, la normalidad volvía a los días siguientes. A los bordes del río que cruzaba la ciudad, había un enorme museo que hace más de un siglo fue una estación de tren. Ahora era el Museo de Orsay, una galería de arte moderno.

También a los bordes del río, vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta y corbata, aguardaba mirando el correr del agua, era un distinguido caballero de unos treinta años, de pelo largo pelirrojo, tez blanca y ojos turquesa.

Tras estar un rato mirando el Sena, volvió hasta los alrededores del museo. Tras dar una vuelta completa, quería comprobar que no hubiera ningún daño que las aseguradoras no hubieran detectado.

-¡Camus! –Un operario del museo se aproximaba al hombre con actitud amistosa. De unos treinta y cinco años, algo rechoncho, de pelo corto negro, vestido con un mono de obrero. Era uno de los empleados de mantenimiento, encargado de cambiar las obras de sitio-. Ya lo he comprobado diez veces –Ambos miraban a lo alto del edificio, tranquilos de que no hubiera daños en la fachada-. Todo está bien, ni el exterior ni el interior han sufrido daños.

-Es una buena noticia, lástima que la pérdida de vidas humanas por los desastres no pueda acompañar al buen estado de nuestros edificios.

-En el país pocos muertos han causado los desastres.

-Pero no en el mundo, no pienses que: por que las muertes se hubieran producido en otros países, solo por eso debería afectarnos menos. La muerte, en cualquier punto del globo, tendría que afectarnos como a un vecino cercano –El francés estaba afectado por la cantidad de muertos que había producido aquel fenómeno natural y, que extrañamente, las noticias trataban de minimizar todo lo que pudieran.

-Lo siento, no pensaba en el resto del mundo –Tras dar una última vuelta, ambos entraron en el edificio, que estaba preparando su siguiente exposición.

-Si contempláramos la muerte de otro ser humano como alguien de nuestra familia, será entonces cuando se finalizasen los conflictos en el mundo, nadie levantaría la mano contra un hermano –Mientras hablaban, una joven y guapa chica, de unos veinticinco años, vestida con un elegante dos piezas oscuro, pelo lacio largo castaño claro, tez blanca, ojos marrones expresivos y una agradable sonrisa. Era una asistente del museo la que se le aproximaba colocándose el pelo tímidamente. El operario le dio un codazo al pelirrojo, al notar lo colada que estaba por el director de la galería.

-Camus, enhorabuena por tu ascenso –Sonriéndole le entregaba unas carpetas-. La exposición está al ochenta por ciento, faltan algunos elementos que se mostrarán, pero espero que estén aquí antes del jueves. El viernes podremos inaugurarla como estaba planeada.

-Muchas gracias Miriam, espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Vamos muy bien de tiempo, tengo la lista de invitados a la inauguración, vendrán celebridades y políticos, tenemos preparado un cáterin y una orquesta de música que tocarán sinfonías modernas.

-¿Hace falta algo más? –Siempre tímida y sonrojada, la joven se esforzaba por hacer su trabajo pero, si miraba directamente al hombre, se ponía colorada.

-Nada más de momento, muchísimas gracias. Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo –Separándose de ella con el operario aun a su lado, este se quedó asombrado de lo colado que estaba por el pelirrojo aquella joven.

-Me alegra mucho que seas el nuevo director de la galería –Mientras se distanciaban, la joven le soltó de repente y se marchó a seguir con sus obligaciones.

-La tienes loquita –decía con algo de celos-. Tío comparte un poco con los demás, si fuera solo a ella, pero tienes prácticamente a todas las empleadas del museo fritas por echarte el guante.

-Tonterías –Se paraban frente a uno de los elementos más grandes de la exposición, su expresión era fría y melancólica.

-¿Tonterías? –Sujetándole el brazo, lo llevó hacia uno de los despachos donde, a través de los cristales, se veían a dos empleadas más. Estas mujeres eran de edades más avanzadas pero, al igual que la jovencita, al ver a Camus le sonrieron y saludaron tímidas-. Con tu físico, tus aires fríos pero elegantes y esa constante melancolía que trasmites eres un imán para las mujeres.

-Solo son agradables conmigo y yo lo soy con ellas –En otro lado de la galería observaban como todo estaba colocado al milímetro, para que la primera exposición que iba a organizar, fuera perfecta.

-¡Venga ya! A pesar de aparentar ser un témpano de hielo, eres una buena persona, ayudas a todo el mundo cuando lo necesita. Llevas nueve años con nosotros, te he visto ascender poco a poco. Te conozco muy bien, siempre has tenido la misma rutina: vienes al trabajo y luego te vas a tu casa dando un paseo por los bordes del río. No sales nunca, tienes tu propio cuarto de entrenamiento montado en tu casa. Ni siquiera sales al supermercado, realizas las compras por internet. Nadie en la empresa sabe nada de donde provienes ni de tu pasado. Con todo esto y después de tantos años, me lleva a preguntarte por enésima vez: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Has perdido a alguien querido? ¿Estabas casado y tu esposa falleció?

-Veo que me conoces muy bien, pero mi vida queda en asunto personal. Si llevo más de ocho años manteniendo el misterio sobre mi pasado, creo que puedo seguir haciéndolo en el futuro –Guiñándole el ojo seguían supervisando su próximo proyecto-. Sigamos con nuestro trabajo y dejemos el tema.

-Eres un libro totalmente cerrado… -Tras sus palabras se silenciaron y siguieron con sus tareas.

Normalmente el museo cerraba a las siete de la tarde pero, como no había exposición hasta el viernes, y no había nada más que hacer hasta que llegaran las obras que faltaban, todos se marcharon a las cinco.

Camus fue el último en salir, los de seguridad le saludaron y desearon que tuviera una feliz tarde. Al salir, Miriam, la joven empleada estaba allí. Parecía que estuviera leyendo las noticias con el móvil, tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla y cara de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Al verla tan preocupada se aproximó hasta ella.

-Camus mira –Enseñándole el móvil tenía las noticias puestas, los titulares tenían la imágenes de las playas de diversos lugares del hemisferio norte del mundo, donde aparecían muertos millones de peces-. Es terrible, las noticias hablan de una contaminación en el mar.

-Lo es –Leía atentamente la noticia y aunque los primeros indicios apuntaban a una acción natural, la mayoría de los peces estaban partidos por la mitad, dejando bien claro que estaban tratando de manipular la noticia-. Primero seísmos, los ríos se convierten en sangre y ahora muerte en los mares…, parece que el planeta avisa de algo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea tiene que ser natural, no queda nada que nos amenace al menos durante algunos siglos –Aunque no le pudiera contar nada a la joven, el francés sabía que todas las deidades estaban confinadas durante trescientos años, aquello por fuerza tenía que ser producto de algo natural o hecho por los hombres.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Por internet circula la teoría de una erupción solar que está provocando todo esto. Me estoy asustando mucho Camus –Mirándole directamente a los ojos bajaba el móvil y se pegaba a su pecho en busca de seguridad.

-No creas a los paranoicos –Abrazándola con ternura le daba consuelo-. No creo que Caos… digo el sol, nos haga daño. Vete a casa, continua con la vida como de costumbre, tenemos una exposición para el viernes ¿recuerdas? –Con sus palabras la tranquilizaba- Si te quedas más tranquila lee diversos medios de comunicación, mantente informada de diferentes formas para no caer en la manipulación informativa, al final veras como es producto de la acción humana.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a casa? –Le soltó la pregunta de manera tímida, la joven sabía que ambos no venían en coche al trabajo, debían recorrer el mismo trayecto durante un largo trecho del paseo que había al lado del río. Aprovechó la circunstancias para forzar al respetuoso personaje que no le diría que no-. Siempre hacemos el mismo trayecto, pero tú por lo general, te quedas unas horas más que el resto de compañeros en el museo.

Caminando juntos se dirigieron al paseo y comenzaron su andadura de retorno a casa, por el bonito camino que se había construido a los lados del Sena. Aprovecharon el momento para repasar los detalles que faltaban para la gran inauguración, pero la chica no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del trabajo, comenzó a hablarle de las noches de la ciudad, como se llenaban de vida y lo divertido que era salir, ya fuera de fiesta, como ir a cenar con amigos, el cine o cualquier actividad que implicase salir de casa.

-Camus: ¿Por qué no sales nunca? Solo tienes treinta años, eres joven, no tienes novia ni hijos, deberías disfrutar de la vida en lugar de encerrarte solo, con lo que quiera que estés pensando.

-Para tener treinta años he vivido muchas más experiencias de las que desearía, aunque por desgracia las desagradables ganan a las agradables.

-Es triste oír eso… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lo pasaste en grande?

-¿La última vez? –El francés hacía memoria de uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y recordaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra los buenos momentos de su pasado.

 **Flash Back.**

 **Carnaval de Río, hace doce años.**

La alegría en los Sambódromos, donde una multitud de personas se agolpaban, viendo los maravillosos desfiles que recorrían las calles. Todo era espectacular y lleno de color, las escuelas de samba realizaban coreografías de altísimo nivel, acompañados de unos trajes de plumas y lentejuelas le daban al desfile un colorido más espectacular.

Camus y Milo en la primera línea del graderío, estaban eufóricos al ver aquella maravilla. Solo vestían con el pantalón vaquero, tenían el pecho al descubierto por el calor que hacía durante aquella época del año. Aunque constantemente se colocaban la ropa interior que llevaran puesta, se retaron a llevar la ropa íntima que se habían comprado durante una misión en Francia meses atrás. Con dos grandes vasos de cartón de Cocacola, bebían un poco mientras miraban el desfile.

-Este tanga de medio lado me está matando –El griego buscaba la manera de colocárselo a través del pantalón.

-Podrías quitarte los pantalones, e ir solo con eso puesto, no irías menos descotado que muchos de los que bailan en el desfile –le respondía el francés levantando pícaramente una ceja-. Te queda muy bien y tienes un cuerpazo así que creo que levantarías pasiones entre los asistentes.

-Yo solo quiero levantar una única pasión –Sonriéndole, ambos se fijaron en uno de los chicos que bailaba en una de las escuelas, el más alto de todos ellos-. Ahí está Aldebarán.

Señalando con el dedo, ambos miraron como el grandullón había logrado su sueño. Fue a Brasil con la intensión de participar en el desfile. A pesar de haber acudido a la escuela con tan solo unos días de tiempo, sus dotes de baile eran tan buenos como sus habilidades en el combate, fue aceptado al instante.

El santo, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, bailaba perfectamente. Tenía un sombrero blanco, pecho al descubierto, bastante untado con aceite corporal que le daba un fuerte brillo y unos pantalones de tela sueltos. Tenía de vez en cuando compañeras de baile que todas enloquecían por moverse a su ritmo.

-¡Ese es nuestro Alde! –Gritaba Milo silbando y levantando sus manos, haciendo señas para que detectase como lo animaban-. ¡Eres el mas guay de Los Más Chachis que Nadie! –Seguían vitoreando. Cuando el grandullón por fin los detectó, al verlos se emocionó de tal manera que se arrancó el pantalón, quedando con su tanga de medio lado color Llamas del Desierto- ¡Ay por el amor de Atenea! ¿Qué ha hecho? ¡Por los cielos se le ve el bulto hasta en un kilómetro de distancia! -Al verle así, los dos compañeros se taparon las bocas al ver lo que había hecho pero, en lugar de causar un escándalo, la gente enloqueció al ver semejante cuerpazo en tanga y moviéndose de esa manera. –Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo no va menos vestido que algunas de las bailarinas que lo acompañan, llevan la mínima expresión.

-¿A que no tienes lo que hay que tener para ir ahí y acompañarle? –Le preguntaba retándolo-. La escuela en la que ha logrado meterse solo desfila por diversión, no busca premios, no creo que les moleste.

-¿Quieres que me quite el pantalón, me quede solo con el tanga y baile a su lado? Yo no sé bailar –Aunque no supiera estaba moviendo la cintura al ritmo de la música.

-Sí que sabes Milo, en la lucha como en el baile, todo se reduce a pasos y coreografías. Si eres capaz de aprenderte la técnica de un enemigo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, todo eso en un solo movimiento. Unos cientos pasos de baile, tienen que ser pan comido para ti –Le sonreía mirándolo desafiante.

-No me tientes Camus –Al oír las palabras no pudo evitar aprender los movimientos de los que bailaban, absolutamente todos y sin quererlo, movía el culo a ritmo de la música-. Que aunque no tengamos autorización, mi tanga color Pasión Carmesí, esta como loco por ser lucido.

-Nadie te verá meterte, a la velocidad que nos movemos y el alboroto que hay, te colaras entre ellos sin que se den cuenta –No podía evitar mostrar una mayor sonrisa al ver como el rubio no podía controlar su cintura.

-Vamos juntos –Le ofrecía la mano para que lo acompañase, al decir aquello el francés se quedó helado.

-Esos actos espontáneos no son propios de mí.

-Del Camus del Santuario no creo…, pero ahora no estamos en el Santuario, eres el Camus que está en Brasil, aquí nadie nos conoce. Es hora de que demostremos lo que es capaz de hacer un Santo.

-… -Estaba pensativo, no era propio de él hacer esa clase de locuras. Mientras dudaba de las consecuencias para su reputación, se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba moviendo el culo al ritmo de la música.

-Si yo puedo aprender, tú también lo harás o: ¿es que tienes miedo? –Al formularle la pregunta, se le dibujó una cara de niño malo que no pudo evitar sujetarle la mano-. Has tu magia Camus.

El pelirrojo, creando un mini copo de nieve del que nadie pareciese darse cuenta, lo hizo reventar creando un destello que cegó a todo el mundo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, ellos se movían entre el público quitándose la ropa y quedaron a ambos flancos del grandullón. Vestidos solo con sus tangas de medio lado, el de Aldebarán era amarillo con el dibujo de unas gotas naranjas, el de Milo era rojo intenso y el de Camus blanco y negro pero muy elegante. Tenían el cuerpo completamente untado en aceite corporal que les daba mucho brillo.

Al recuperar la visión, los asistentes vieron a aquellos tres cuerpazos en mitad del desfile, la gente enloqueció al ser testigo de cómo comenzaban a moverse con el cuerpo de baile. Los chicos de la compañía, coordinándose con ellos, se pusieron unos por delante y otros por detrás de las chicas, que bailaban al son de los tres personajes que lo hacían realmente bien. Su escuela nunca había sido tan vitoreada hasta aquellos momentos y todo el mundo estaba encantado.

A pesar de ser todo improvisado, fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. No podían estar pasándoselo mejor, a través de la pasarela de baile hacían diferentes coreografías hasta el punto álgido, en la que las chicas hicieron un círculo alrededor de los Santos y los tres, guiados por el brasileño, que marcaba los movimientos. A una velocidad increíble realizaron la mejor coreografía jamás vista. Hacían piruetas imposibles y la gente que los contemplaba enloquecía con ellos.

Como todo en la vida tiene su fin, llegaron al final del recorrido y tal como aparecieron desaparecieron tan misteriosamente. Dejaron al grandullón solo, para que este recibiera la atención de las chicas, que se lo habían pasado muy bien bailando a su son. Por su parte, Aldebarán, estaba flipando con las mujeres que parecían querer comérselo con los ojos. La pareja, que se había ido corriendo a gran velocidad, acabaron en la playa de la ciudad, ambos adentrándose en las aguas amparados por la noche.

-Por los cielos, quisiera que este momento no acabase nunca –Abrazados flotando en las aguas se relajaban del momento vivido.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? –El francés le acariciaba la espalda del rubio.

-No tenía ni idea –El griego sonreía mientras le daba un fuerte beso. Le quitaba el tanga a la vez que el suyo. Ambos desnudos bajo las aguas, rozaban sus cuerpos-. ¿Me amarás para siempre?

-Hasta el fin de los días y más allá si hace falta.

Bajo la noche estrellada hicieron el amor mientras en la ciudad estaban de fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-¿Camus? –Notando que se había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos, la chica le hablaba para que volviera a la realidad-. Sonreías como nunca lo habías hecho, ¿qué estabas recordando?

-Buenos tiempos..., todo era mucho más sencillo en mi juventud. Vivía deprisa, siempre presintiendo que había una cuenta atrás, una que pararía mi reloj de golpe y todo lo bonito se esfumaría.

-Es muy normal, cuando somos jóvenes, queremos obtener las cosas deprisa –Mientras decía aquellas palabras miraba al río, algunos peses nadaban por la corriente de manera extraña, pero no le dio mucha importancia-. No nos damos cuenta de que tenemos toda la vida para experimentar cosas, ¿a que aquel reloj que creías que te acosaba no llegó a detenerse?

-….-Al decir aquello, se volvió a abstraer en sí mismo y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

 **Flash Back.**

En uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo, en su lujosa sala de espera privada, aguardaban una multitud de personajes. Los once Santos dorados estaban allí, al igual que Jabu y Shaina, que eran los únicos que no formaban parte de la élite. Todos vestían ropas informales para pasar inadvertidos entre el resto de los mortales.

Nadie decía nada, el silencio era total y esperaban lo más pacientes que pudieran, aunque se respiraba un ambiente en el aire muy tenso. Camus estaba sentado al lado de Aldebarán, ambos observaban como Milo estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana, directamente a la enorme urbe que se divisaba tras ella.

Un doctor llegó portando noticias. Su aparición hizo que los que estaban sentados se pusieran en pie a escuchar lo que les fuera a decir. Pero notando, por la cara que tenía el médico, no esperaban que fueran buenas. El facultativo en principio se intimidó al ver la cantidad de personas, con cara de pocos amigos, que venían acompañando a su paciente.

-La Señorita Saori… -El hombre, que portaba una bata blanca con el logo del hospital bordado en letras doradas en la solapa, no sabía cómo decir aquella noticia-, está en coma profundo –Lo dijo rápido mientras cerraba los ojos, notando como la tensión en aquella sala podía estallar en cualquier momento. Pero lejos de reventar todos quedaron enmudecidos-. Sus constantes están estables, su cuerpo está perfectamente pero su mente no está en ella. En estos casos de aparente muerte cerebral le corresponde a la familia directa decidir si la mantenemos con vida, o bien la desconectamos para que tenga una muerte definitiva –Le entregaba la autorización de las dos posibles opciones a uno de ellos, fue Mu el encargado de recogerla-. No me han querido decir que rango parental tenéis todos vosotros con ella, tampoco quiero saberlo pero, ahora la elección es solo vuestra.

Tras marcharse de la sala, todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, solo se podía percibir las respiraciones que cada vez eran más rápidas. Milo, que no había despegado la vista de la ventana en el momento de ser informados, lentamente se dio la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta sujetó el pomo.

-¿Soy el único que cree que ella no fue al Hades a por nuestras almas? –Sin mirar a nadie, pronunciaba a la vez que sujetaba el pomo-. ¿Soy el único que cree que nos trajo como segundo plato?, con el mero fin de continuar el legado de su Santuario –Se podía intuir que todos los demás estaban pensando algo parecido-. A lo largo de la existencia, hemos muerto demasiadas veces por ella y no recuerdo que nos hubiera dado las gracias en alguna ocasión. Somos carne de desecho para ella, solo sabe mencionar un nombre…, todos sabemos cual…. No pienso desperdiciar el resto de mi vida en continuar el legado de una niñata, mimada y desagradecida –Muy dolido se marchaba de la sala.

Toda la tensión que había en el ambiente, al marcharse Milo, estalló y una fuerte discusión entre todos surgió. Lo que todos pensaban interiormente, al decirlo abiertamente uno de ellos, dio como resultado una acalorada reyerta de acusaciones y reproches. Los había que trataban de encontrar explicación y otros que no tenían manera de entenderlo.

Camus, dejando de lado la acalorada discusión, corriendo se marchó de la sala siguiendo los pasos del griego. Lo interceptó en la recepción de aquel lujoso hospital.

-¡Detente Milo! –Le gritó varias veces hasta que por fin reaccionó y consiguió pararlo, pero sin que este le mirase a la cara-. Si he interpretado bien tus palabras: ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Vas a abandonar el Santuario?

-Te aseguro que no seré el único… Camus, ya total, ¿Qué más da? Ya no quedan enemigos, ha llegado la hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida y como no hay nada que me retenga entre aquellas montañas –Con las puertas del hospital abiertas, aun sin mirarle, estaba estático en el sitio-. ¿O no?

-…. –sin decir nada el francés optó por guardar silencio.

-Lo suponía… -Dando un paso hacia delante salía del hospital-. Hasta más ver Camus de Acuario.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

El final del trayecto para la chica había llegado, la desviación hacia la calle donde residía estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Por su parte el pelirrojo se había quedado en silencio, con su típica actitud fría e impasible. No podía evitar que sus ojos brillaran de pena al recordar los malos momentos de su vida. Tanto la joven, como todas las personas que transitaban el paseo, dejaron de existir para él. Mirando fijamente al vacío, estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos.

-¿Quieres subir a casa y nos tomamos algo? –Haciendo un pequeño exceso de confianza, al pararse le dio la mano afectuosa.

-Aunque agradezco la invitación tengo que rechazarla…. –Con el tono melancólico, le respondió, cosa que hizo que la mujer suspirara aun más enamorada momento que quedó bastante evidente-. Creo que sé lo que sientes…, pero lamentándolo mucho no puedo… -Tiernamente le retiraba la mano.

-Siento si te he incomodado –Recuperando las formalidades, la chica se disculpaba- Me pregunto cuál será el motivo de que arrastres ese vacío en el alma –Acariciándole la cara, se daba cuenta de cómo los ojos del pelirrojo estaban brillantes y tristes-. Ojala puedas recuperarte algún día y logres volver a ser feliz. Todos tenemos derecho a un pellizco de alegría e la vida -Terminaba aquellas palabras dándole la mano amistosamente, se podía intuir que no había dado por perdida la batalla y que pensaba intentarlo e indagar más en un futuro.

Camus, quedándose solo nuevamente, continuó con su rutina. Aun le quedaban algunos kilómetros a pie para llegar a su casa. Reanudando su paseo al lado del río, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ver como el agua seguía pasando le tranquilizaba y saliéndose un poco de su hábito se paró a un lado del paseo, sentándose en un banco para estar asolas con sus pensamientos. No podía evitar emitir una ligera sonrisa al recordar los buenos momentos en su vida; aunque luego, dándose una de cal y otra de arena, se le borraba al rememorar los malos.

Con la mirada fija puesta en el recorrer del agua, notó como cada vez mas peces nadaban río abajo desesperados, enturbiando la armonía del torrente. Aquella perturbación le hizo salir de su inopia, más peces nadaban hacia la desembocadura del río desesperados.

Aquel acontecimiento le hizo volver a tomar consciencia de la realidad, poniéndose en pie frente a las aguas notó como algo no iba bien. Las gentes que se apostaban en la distancia, en dirección al naciente del Sena, parecían asombradas y sacaban sus móviles para grabar en video aquel momento. En la corriente natural del río, una multitud de peces iban apareciendo muertos, partidos por la mitad. Aunque no pudiera verse lo que les estuviera atacando, el suceso causó un gran alboroto.

El santo quitándose la chaqueta de su traje, lentamente, la dejaba perfectamente doblada sobre el asiento. Estirando el cuello, pensaba para sí: "Hace mucho que no hago nada de esto y puede que esté un poco entumecido", tras aquel pensamiento una energía casi invisible lo envolvió. "Estrella del Norte". Fue lo que dijo generando entre sus manos un copo de nieve de treinta centímetros de diámetro. Aunque estuviera haciendo una demostración pública de su poder cósmico, todo lo estaba haciendo tan deprisa que nadie era capaz de percibirlo. Reventando aquel copo, todo en una gran área afectada, se vio cubierta por copos de nieve brillantes que lo volvían invisible. Nadie encontraba explicación y mucho menos a la aparición de una bruma gélida que cubría todo el río y el paseo.

El Santo, aprovechando su energía, había creado aquella neblina fría a modo de camuflaje; no quería que nadie pudiera percibir lo que fuera a acontecer. Poniendo un pie sobre las aguas, estas se congelaban por donde pisara y se descongelaban a su paso. Notaba como había algo bajo las aguas, algo que no se podía ver pero, que estaba matando a los peces de manera indiscriminada y decidió hacerle frente.

No podía explicarlo, pero lo que fuera aquella clase de enemigo, por la silueta que se quedaba en su invisible paso bajo la superficie, tenía forma de serpiente bastante grande. Con gran fuerza, lo que fuera aquello, salió a la superficie atacando al francés. Efectivamente tenía forma de serpiente gigante pero hecha de agua, el Santo solo poniendo su mano congeló a aquella clase de enemigo al instante.

Al congelarlo se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, aquella criatura tenía un aspecto realmente temible. No le dio tiempo de analizarlo con detenimiento. Rompiendo el hielo, el enemigo le impacto de lleno consiguiendo sumergirlo bajo las aguas.

En el fondo miraba hacia todos lados tratando de localizar a su enemigo. Sin saber cómo, era zarandeado de un lado a otro, se inquietó al ver que no era un único enemigo sino varios, pues tres siluetas serpentinas lo rodeaban. Haciendo uso de su energía emergió al instante y comenzó a moverse a mucha velocidad congelando todo aquello que le atacaba. Una y otra vez iban saliendo de las aguas con la intención de ahogarlo, saltando de un lado para el otro las esquivaba. Aunque aplicara sobre las serpientes acuáticas el cero absoluto, tardaban poco tiempo en romper el hielo y ser libres otra vez.

No podía hacerles daño, como mucho frenarlos o llevarlos hacia la dirección del río que él quisiera. Optando por el menor daño posible, retroceder hacia el naciente del río, las criaturas que había por allí ya habían muerto y era una mejor elección que llevarlas hacia donde no habían matado aun.

Cada vez más gente se agolpaba a los bordes tratando de divisar algo, pero la bruma era tan espesa que no había manera. Con la intensificación del cosmos del francés, aquella neblina generada era tan densa y fría que empezaba a ser peligrosa para los humanos, estos inconscientes se mantenían a los bordes aunque se les estuviera yendo la vida sin que se dieran cuenta.

El que estaba combatiendo, al detectar que los malditos noveleros no se iban, se dio cuenta de que si se quedaban ahí los iba a matar. Tras repeler un último ataque del grupo de serpientes de agua, las congeló por última vez y salió corriendo de allí desmaterializando su bruma.

Impotente de actuar y totalmente empapado, reaparecía en mitad de uno de los puentes que cruzaban el torrente. No pudo hacer nada por detener aquella amenaza, como el resto de humanos, tuvo que ser testigo de la muerte de la gran mayoría de peces del Sena. No sabía de donde provenían, aun así detectó que los monstruos continuaban su camino hacia la desembocadura, para seguir con su matanza mar adentro.

"¿Quién demonios habrá generado esta plaga?". Pensaba para sí a la vez que con su energía secaba sus ropas, todo eso antes de que dejara de surtir efecto la acción de la Estrella del Norte. Recogiendo sus pertenencias, las que había dejado en el banco del paseo, se fue a toda velocidad a casa a ver las noticias que pudieran estar poniendo en los medios.

Su apartamento no estaba lejos, se trataba de un elegante ático muy céntrico que, con su nuevo ascenso en el trabajo, ahora podía alquilar perfectamente. Tiempo atrás vivía más a las afueras, pero ahora era el inquilino de un fantástico ático con un gran ventanal que daba una panorámica muy bonita de la ciudad.

Un salón cocina que aprovechaba todo el espacio, desde la cocina podía ver el ventanal, dos habitaciones, una de dormitorio con baño propio y vestidor incluido, la otra sala la utilizaba de cuarto de entrenamiento.

Aunque tuviera que encargarse de la próxima exposición, lo primero que hizo fue poner la televisión y mirar con su portátil las noticias. Parecía que lo sobrenatural del suceso lo habían manipulado, de tal forma dándole una explicación totalmente humana. Todos los vídeos de testigos que se filtraban, eran tachados de patraña. La aplastante maquinaria de los medios de comunicación había silenciado el asunto de manera sospechosa.

Guardando el móvil de trabajo, iba a por su teléfono portátil privado. En la agenda de aquel aparato personal, curiosamente solo había dos nombres: Shura y Afrodita. Con el paso de los años, habían perdido la capacidad de comunicarse entre ellos a través del pensamiento. Podían hablar mediante el cosmos solo si no se encontraban a mucha distancia los unos de los otros.

Marcando el primero, que no era un número de móvil pero si uno fijo, este sonó hasta que supuso que no estaba en su casa. Sabía que el español no quería tener móvil y tuvo que resignarse a esperar a que viera su llamada para ponerse en contacto.

Marcando el segundo número disponible, que esta vez sí que era un móvil, este ni dio señal, directamente salió el contestador en la que afrodita había grabado un mensaje:

"Hola, has llamado al número de Afrodita, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, seguramente estoy en una manifestación pro derechos de los animales, tal vez me encuentre limpiando una playa de un vertido de petróleo, o bien estoy salvando a una ballena varada. Así que si no te importa, mientras salvo al planeta deja tu mensaje y desde que termine te llamo, ¡besitos!"

-Afrodita, desde que puedas ponte en contacto conmigo –Le estaba dejando un mensaje en el contestador-. Ha ocurrido algo que no encuentro manera de explicarlo, parece que no todos nuestros enemigos están confinados, o si lo estaban uno se escapó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 **España, Cordillera de los Pirineos.**

Al noreste de España, en la cadena montañosa que separaba al país de su vecina Francia, por carreteras estrechas de difícil acceso al borde de escarpadas laderas, un cuatro por cuatro circulaba en dirección a lo más profundo de aquel paraje natural.

Era medio día y la vista era espectacular desde aquella altura. Por aquellas fechas no había nieve y la verde naturaleza se extendía en todo su esplendor. El encanto de aquella zona era mágico, pero los caminos que lo circulaban no lo eran tanto, eran estrechos y peligrosos.

Dentro del coche, en el portabultos, este estaba lleno de bolsas reutilizables de la compra, con los suministros suficientes como para aguantar algunos meses sin tener que volver al supermercado. En la parte delantera, en el asiento del piloto había un hombre, aparentando unos treinta y tres años, de pelo castaño muy oscuro corto, de piel clara, alto y delgado pero definido.

Circulaba por aquellas peligrosas vías a los bordes del precipicio sin ningún problema, pareciese que las conocía a la perfección. La radio estaba encendida en un canal informativo, en este relataban las noticias de los últimos extraños sucesos que habían sacudido al mundo, aun sin que nadie encontrara explicación al respecto. El conductor escuchaba las noticias pero no pareciese estar allí, miraba al frente y de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto en donde tenía depositado un bonito ramo de flores y un pequeño osito de peluchel.

Entre baches, en una de las múltiples curvas que había por aquella vía, detuvo el coche mirando al sendero. Cogiendo el juguete y el ramo de flores, se bajaba del coche dejándolo en marcha. Vestido con un pantalón vaquero, botas y una camisa de manga corta de cuadros rojos parecía un leñador. Triste y abatido se dirigió a un punto concreto de la carretera que daba a un precipicio bastante profundo. La vía, al estar tan perdida entre montañas en un lugar tan apartado, no tenía protección en sus laterales y era posible que en un descuido irse al fondo.

Depositando el ramo y el osito en un saliente, por la creciente vegetación que brotaba sin control, pareciera que por allí no había pasado nada especial. Mirando al fondo tampoco había señales de nada extraño, más aun así el hombre dejó aquellos presentes quedando abstraído en si mismo, permaneció allí unos minutos mirando el horizonte.

Subiéndose al coche nuevamente, continuó su camino hacia la parte más profunda de la cordillera, en la que las vías e volvían aun más naturales y era fácil perderse entre tanto árbol. Pero el conductor, que sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía, de repente se volvió a parar justo delante de una frondosa arboleda que impedía el paso a cualquier vehículo.

Volviéndose a bajar se dirigió al inicio de la vegetación, parecía que los recuerdos del pasado le invadían de repente al estar ante el final del camino.

 **Flash Back.**

Hace veintiocho años atrás y amparados por una noche estrellada, un grupo de unos diez niños de unos cinco años, estaban reunidos frente a la misma barrera frondosa. Los pequeños no estaban solos, estaban siendo guiados y escoltados por un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de complexión fuerte, piel morena, frondoso bigote y barba que le daba un aspecto temible.

-Jóvenes discípulos, estáis aquí pues uno de vosotros es el Alma Mártir de la constelación de Capricornio –Tenía una voz ronca y severa, vestía unos atuendos de entrenamiento del Santuario de Atenea. Mirando al cielo les mostraba la formación de estrellas que formaban la constelación-. Representa a una cabra con cola de pez, es en honor al cuidador de Zeus en sus primeros años de vida pero…, realmente tiene un simbolismo bien distinto al mitológico.

" _Cuenta la leyenda, que los cuatro astros principales que forman la constelación, fueron en otro tiempo grandes coleccionistas y en nuestro mundo, hace ya mucho tiempo, desafiaron a los dioses de la tierra. Utilizando sus influencias, consiguieron engendrar a un poderoso guerrero de seis brazos y una obsesión, la de coleccionar las espadas más poderosas del mundo. Las culturas antiguas pensaban que era un rey, por su extraordinaria fuerza tenía millones de soldados a su servicio. Ese guerrero era el legendario Señor de las Espadas…: Gilgamesh."_

-De entre los doce Santos del Zodiaco, el puesto que uno de vosotros está destinado a ostentar, tiene el honor de ser el auténtico Caballero de la Espada, pero claro, para hacerlo primero tendrá que derrotarme. A continuación, no le quedará otra opción que partir en busca de Gilgamesh y derrotarlo a él también. Solo entonces seréis el Santo de Capricornio –Estirando su mano y blandiéndola hacia delante, lanzó un tajo de energía dorada, está creó una distorsión espacial que reveló el campo de entrenamiento donde los iba a instruir en los años venideros-. Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar, aquí permaneceremos unos años y aunque una vez dentro cualquiera puede salir, solo el portador de la espada, o bien el entrenador elegido por el Santuario, tiene la capacidad de entrar en este sagrado lugar. Los que se sientan tentados de escapar a su destino y marcharse, que sepan que no podrán volver a no ser que yo lo desee.

El paraje era un amplio lugar de estilo griego, con un pequeño coliseo semicircular, algunas casas de piedra, estaba muy equipado para el adiestramiento de un santo. Los pequeños se adentraron a conocer su nuevo hogar, siendo guiados por su instructor, que les explicó las normas a seguir.

-Bien, como futuro Caballero de la Espada, la primera lección que os he de enseñar es que la función de un Caballero no es la de ser un líder. Vuestro cuerpo se ha de fundir con la espada y esto os convertirá en una extensión de esta misma. Las armas ni piensan ni deciden, solo obedecen. Siempre debéis de estar al servicio del más fuerte que os encontréis en vuestro camino –al decir aquello hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que uno de los pequeños se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

-Disculpe maestro: en el Santuario de Atenea, antes de partir hacia aquí, nos han dicho que debemos lealtad solo a la diosa Atenea, ¿no se supone que es así?

-Excelente pregunta, ¿cómo te llamas hijo? –Se aproximaba hacia quien le había lanzado la pregunta mirándolo fijamente.

-Shura, maestro.

-Otra pregunta Shura: ¿La diosa esta por aquí ahora mismo? –Al formular aquella pregunta el pequeño negó con la cabeza- Ahora imagínate que eres un joven caballero: ¿Quién es el ser más fuerte que tienes a tu alrededor? ¿A quien deberás lealtad?

-A usted, señor.

-Ves como eres un buen caballero –Le ponía la mano en la cabeza recompensando su respuesta-. ¡La espada! solo estará al servicio del más fuerte. Cuando la diosa Atenea sea merecedora de vuestra lealtad, solo entonces estaréis de verdad a su disposición. Mientras tanto, como yo soy el más fuerte del lugar, solo me seguiréis a mí. Mi palabra es la ley, así deberá ser hasta que uno de vosotros me supere y pueda partir en busca de su destino. Cuando seáis caballeros y hasta que Atenea lo merezca, solo hasta entonces, deberéis buscar a quien sea meritorio de manejar la espada.

Tras su pequeño discurso, pasaron la primera noche antes de que comenzaran a entrenarse para ser un Santo del Zodiaco. Durante los años siguientes, dieron todo de sí con tal de ser el elegido. Por desgracia, no todos pudieron soportar la dureza del entrenamiento que, a medida que ellos se iban haciendo fuertes, su maestro era más exigente y demostraba aun más poder. Entre más se acercaban a su objetivo, más compañeros iban muriendo en el camino.

-La muerte no os tiene que afectar, solo sois guerreros que acatáis órdenes. Quien sabe las vueltas que da la vida, puede que algún día os ordenen hacer algo terrible, tal vez algún día no os quede más remedio que matar a alguno de vuestros compañeros. Mientras antes os insensibilicéis a la muerte mejor –Ese era su discurso cuando alguno de sus discípulos moría, por su dura manera de adiestrarles.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

El hombre moreno, estando aun estático en aquel lugar, blandió su mano generando la distorsión espacial que protegía aquel secreto paraje. El que en otro tiempo fue su lugar natal de entrenamiento, ahora era algo distinto a lo que antes era. Todas las instalaciones de adiestramiento estaban intactas y bien conservadas, el coliseo también. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era la zona residencial, ahora había una bonita casa de madera prefabricada de dos plantas. Esta nueva vivienda se erigía allí, en la que lo más moderno que había en la fachada, era que todo el techo estaba lleno de placas solares, como que también poseía una antena parabólica que lo conectaba con el mundo exterior.

La residencia tenía incluso una valla que la delimitaba, con un una zona que antes debía guardar un jardín privado, solo que ahora estaba todo descuidado. Parando el coche justo a la entrada se bajaba, descargando la compra hecha y se adentraba en el interior.

Todo aquel domicilio a pesar de estar en lo más profundo de un bosque, no tenía aspecto rustico, era moderna y a la vez de decoración selecta. Al entrar, a la derecha del recibidor, estaba la amplia cocina con ventanal que daba al campo de instrucción. Allí colocó las bolsas y tras ordenar la compra se dirigió al salón, que estaba justo al otro lado del recibidor.

En aquella nueva sala, había una especie de parque infantil, de tan solo dos metros cuadrados, con algunos juguetes dentro. Un par de sillones frente a una chimenea ahora apagada, varias estanterías de madera a los bordes donde había fotos de él, pero en aquellas imágenes no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de una mujer bastante guapa y en otras de un niño que tenían imágenes de este, desde cuando era un bebe hasta que, con el paso del tiempo, pareciese tener tres añitos.

En las fotos se les veía una familia feliz que una vez vivió allí, más en la casa, ahora solo estaba el hombre y su soledad. En el único teléfono fijo que había por allí, una luz brillaba, señal de que alguien había llamado mientras había estado fuera. Ignorando aquella señal, paseaba por las estancias, las cuales estaban ordenadas y limpias. Siempre, en cada una de ellas había alguna foto de él, acompañado por la que aparentaba ser su mujer y su hijo.

En la planta alta estaba el cuarto del niño, que de apariencia infantil con una cama de un metro de largo, estaba llena de juguetes colocados en estanterías. Al lado del cuarto, del que presuntamente fuera su hijo, se encontraba el dormitorio principal, donde había una cama de matrimonio y fotos de boda. Sujetando una de aquellas imágenes, se sentaba en la cama perdido en sus recuerdos.

 **Flash Back.**

Aproximadamente nueve años atrás, había vuelto al lugar donde pasó sus años de entrenamiento, con la fuerte intención de encontrar un digno sucesor al que trasmitir sus enseñanzas. Encontrándose con todo el recinto en estado de abandono, tardó unas semanas en acondicionar todo el lugar, para luego, llegarle los materiales para montar su propia casa. Todo pagado por cortesía de un antiguo aliado.

Afrodita de Piscis y Camus de Acuario, habían mantenido el contacto una vez disuelta la Coalición dorada. El primero de los dos, había vuelto con su familia, una acaudalada familia sueca de la que era hijo único y por consiguiente heredero de todo el imperio.

Los tres Santos, aprovechando su extraordinaria fuerza, llevaron todo lo necesario para montarle una casa y los tres, vestidos de obrero, se dispusieron a construirla. Lamentablemente, a pesar de toda su buena voluntad, no tenían los conocimientos suficientes para tal cometido.

-¡Maricón! –exclamaba Afrodita, leyendo las instrucciones del montaje de la casa prefabricada-. Mira que soy sueco y allí como los reyes del Ikea, somos los mejores montando cosas pero…, esto no hay por donde cogerlo. Es más complicado de lo que parecía originalmente –Con todos los materiales necesarios en el lugar, estaban aun con todo por montar, pero ni tenían conocimientos de electricidad ni de fontanería-. Soy inmune a la enfermedad y a los venenos, pero no sé si tendré inmunidad a la electrocución –Cogiendo unos cables los miraba pensativo-. Y si te pago un céntrico piso en la ciudad donde prefieras.

-Quiero seguir con las tradiciones y el legado, hasta encontrar un digno sucesor de la Espada.

-Espero que no se te ocurra raptar a nadie para tal cometido –De manera bromista le seguía hablando el sueco-. No sé porque, pero las leyes ahora castigan más severamente a los secuestradores, que de la época en la que éramos niños.

-A ti nadie te secuestró, te fuiste voluntariamente –Entre risas le reprendía el francés.

-Yo siempre he tenido las ideas muy claras.

-No es mi idea traerme a alguien en contra de su voluntad, pero si quisiera vivir aquí y no en otro sitio. Me gusta este lugar, es tranquilo y está en mitad de la naturaleza –Miraba los elementos de fabricación con los que quería llevar un poco de modernidad al lugar-. Tampoco quiero que me mantengas Afrodita, ya bastante haces comprándome todos los materiales. Desde que formalice mi situación y encuentre trabajo, juro que te pagaré hasta el último Euro.

-Pues sin el apoyo económico del Santuario, ya me dirás que trabajo vas a encontrar, cuando estas a varias montañas de distancia del pueblito más próximo… -El rubio estaba pensando, hasta que sujetó su móvil y buscando algo de cobertura hizo una llamada-. ¡Por la gloria de Atenea!, no me puedo creer que tenga cobertura en este recóndito lugar –decía muy gracioso guiñándole el ojo-. Es el momento de buscarte curro –continuó hablándoles mientras esperaba el tono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntaba Camus mirando que tenía planeado, pero sin responderle, el sueco hablaba ahora por el móvil.

-¡Hola padre! –Saludaba a su progenitor a través del móvil. Tras preguntarle cómo estaba tanto él como su madre, intentó llevar la conversación hacia donde quería-. Ya sabes lo activamente ecologista que se ha vuelto tu reaparecido hijo últimamente. Uno de mis "amigos especiales", de esos de los que te he contado que hacen cosas que nadie más puede hacer. Este tiene madera de guardabosques, tal vez pudieras usar tus influencias para ponerte en contacto con el estado Español y que lo pongan encargado de guardar todos estos bosques –Tapando la zona del micro, parecía que su padre se había alejado del otro lado de la línea. Ahora se dirigía al español-. No me vas a pagar ni un Euro, vamos a traerte personal cualificado para convertir tu nueva casa en cien por cien ecológica, te voy a conseguir trabajo y solo tienes que comprometerte a cuidar de toda esta reserva natural.

-De eso si que puedo encargarme –respondía ilusionado, esperando la respuesta del padre de su compañero.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres el mejor papi! –Escuchando por el móvil, la alegría se le dibujó en la cara, trasmitiendo a sus compañeros de que se trataba de buenas noticias.

-Afrodita –Camus se pronunciaba, al ver la rapidez con la que le había encontrado trabajo a su compañero, decidió hacer una petición-. Aprovecha el momento y encuéntrame trabajo en Francia –El pelirrojo quería empezar de cero, sin ninguna vinculación a las actividades hechas en el Santuario.

-Por supuesto Camuchis mío, una vez te trate de robar y mandar a ejecutar a tu ex novio… es lo menos que podría hacer por ti –Tapando el micrófono del móvil, se refería a su compañero galo-. Oye papi, el amigo que te he dicho que domina el hielo también busca trabajo en Francia –al decir aquello los otros lo miraron intensamente, preguntándole con la mirada, cuanto le había revelado a su progenitor sobre donde había estado.

-¿Qué le has contado?

-Lo siento, pero desde que he vuelto a casa, me he jurado a mi mismo no mentir más. Seré totalmente sincero, tanto con mi familia, como con las personas que quiero. A mis enemigos, con cerrar la boca tengo suficiente. Si te lo montas bien no hace falta mentir en la vida –Se refería a sus compañeros, mientras tapaba el micrófono del móvil. A continuación continuaba con su padre-. Es elegante, guapo y muy serio –Tras esperar un rato por el móvil volvió a pronunciarse-. ¿En un museo parisino? –Formulaba las preguntas en alto para que lo escuchara el interesado, a este parecía agradarle la idea-. ¿Empezar desde abajo? Creo que podrá hacerlo muy bien. Muchas gracias de verdad. ¡Te quiero papi! –Cuando terminó la conversación, le había conseguido trabajo a sus dos amigos.

-Para estar desaparecido tantos años, tu familia te quiere de verdad.

-La verdad es que si, se volvieron locos de alegría al verme volver, aunque no les hizo ninguna gracia el nuevo nombre por el que me hacía llamar. Por otro lado, más contentos se pusieron al ver el ecologista que tenían por hijo y todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Si de por sí, las empresas de mis padres ya son muy ecológicas, cuando las herede, voy a ser el terror de los que contaminan el planeta.

Cumpliendo con lo acordado, trajeron al personal adecuado para construir la casa, los operarios eran llevados hasta allí con los ojos vendados, en ningún momento supieron donde se encontraban. Una vez hecho su trabajo, les pagaron un extra con la condición de jamás buscar el lugar donde habían estado trabajando.

Cuando finalizaron, solo estaba Shura y Afrodita para ver cómo había acabado la casa. Camus ya había empezado a trabajar en el museo, como tan solo era un aprendiz en prácticas, no pudo dejar de lado sus obligaciones. Contentos de cómo había quedado la nueva residencia, decidieron salir aquella noche de fiesta por Barcelona.

Vestidos con atuendos muy elegantes, paseaban por la ciudad condal disfrutando de la noche que estaba muy animada y llena de gente. Tras cenar en un restaurante, donde el sueco solo pidió comida vegetariana, salieron por unas calles repletas de locales de ocio, donde los jóvenes como ellos, podían ser sociables.

Fue allí donde el español se fijó en una chica, de más o menos su edad, la atracción fue en ambos sentidos pues la chica, de pelo corto de peinado alborotado, era muy guapa y aspecto deportista, esta también se fijó en él. Le sonreía de vez en cuando, al ver lo tímido que se mostraba. La chica estaba acompañada de cuatro amigas, sentadas en una mesa y todas ellas se habían dado cuenta de aquel momento.

El Santo de Capricornio tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito de la lucha, pero en el terreno emocional era como un niño en pañales, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Solo la miraba sonriendo y cuando le volvía la timidez, dejaba de hacerlo y miraba el vaso.

-Shura, Shura, Shura… -Su compañero se había dado cuenta de su coqueteo infructuoso y como el grupito de chicas cuchicheaba sobre él-. Tanto que has visto en tu vida, conspiraste para hacerte dueño del mundo y con todo eso, ¿aun no sabes que decirle a una mujer?

-¿Qué le dirías tu? –preguntaba, mirando su copa cuando por quinta vez era invadido por el rubor.

-¿Qué qué le diría yo? –Miraba al grupo de chicas-. Les diría que me encanta lo bien conjuntadas que van y lo bien que llevan el pelo –al decir aquellas palabras el español sonrió mostrando una cálida mueca, esa misma mueca acabó por conseguir que el grupo de chicas sonriera a la vez-. Shura cariño, eres capaz de partir cualquier cosa en dos, eres el maestro de las espadas, no me digas que la sonrisa de una joven de tu edad te da miedo.

-Es que nunca he estado con una chica, desde que fui nombrado Santo solo he estado al servicio de otros y nunca de mi mismo, no me he permitido nada personal, ni relacionarme de otra manera que no sea entre caballeros.

-¡Por el amor de la cobertura de mi móvil! Yo te hacía más espabilado –Poniéndose en pie, se dirigía con todo su desparpajo hacia las chicas dejándolo solo en la mesa, preguntándose que planeaba-. Hola jovencitas –hablaba el castellano perfectamente, se aproximaba a la chica en cuestión y le decía algo al oído-. He visto como miras a mi compañero y el también se ha fijado en ti, pero…, he de advertirte una cosa: te aseguro que mi compañero, aunque aparente ser tan tímido, es la persona más buena y valiente que jamás tendrás la oportunidad de conocer. De entre todos los hombres que existen en este mundo, solo en él encontrarás lo que toda mujer quiere –Ambos miraban al pelinegro analizándolo-. ¿Esa timidez que demuestra es señal de una debilidad? O bien ¿es síntoma de un misterio que solo está al alcance de una única mujer que se lo merezca? En diez minutos me voy a ir de aquí, la noche es joven y me lo voy a llevar conmigo a otro lado. Así que, si te intriga conocerlo, vas a tener los minutos que voy a estar en el baño. Tuya es la elección, ir a hablar con él y conocerlo, o bien dejarlo escapar y quedarte con la tristeza de que has dejado ir a una persona increíble y maravillosa -Marchándose hasta el baño, la chica con un buen par de ovarios, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el chico y sentándose justo delante le habló.

-Hola, me llamo Andrea –Ofreciendo estrecharle la mano, este se la dio.

-Hola… soy Shura de… -Iba a decir su título pero, dándose cuenta de donde estaba, se comportó de manera anónima-. Soy Shura.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar, mientras que en la mesa de donde provenía la chica se les unió Afrodita con ellas, con su habitual desparpajo las conquistó a todas y les estaba haciendo pasar una muy buena noche en la que no pararon de reírse. Al final, todos salieron de fiesta y por primera vez Shura tuvo la oportunidad de ser el caballero de una chica.

Mientras el sueco, como las amigas de Andrea continuaban la fiesta, el español portándose como todo un caballero sin ninguna pretensión, la acompañó a su casa hablando por el camino y dejándola allí quedaron para verse otro día.

Aquella chica le abrió el mundo del amor. Al cabo de un mes saliendo juntos, se formalizaron como pareja. Él le contó de donde provenía, lo que había vivido y ella lo aceptó. Incluso se alegró de haber hecho caso a Afrodita aquella noche, cuando la retó a conocer al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Tras dos años de relación ambos se casaron y la llevó a vivir con él a su refugio.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

En el momento en el que un pájaro se posó en el bordillo de la ventana del dormitorio, por el ruido producido le hizo salir de la inmersión en sus recuerdos. Aquella ave no se movía del canto, ni aunque se aproximara el moreno para ver si estaba bien. Extrañado de que no alzara el vuelo ante su proximidad la dejó tranquila y se fue a la planta baja.

En aquella planta tenía su despacho del trabajo, en el que estaba colgado un mapa topográfico de todas las hectáreas de la cordillera, de la que era responsable de su seguridad. Cumplía con su trabajo a rajatabla y todos los días daba una ronda por el perímetro asignado, pero aun no había llegado la hora de darla y seguía con sus tareas domesticas.

En la cocina de su casa comenzó a prepararse el almuerzo, para empezar iba a prepararse una ensalada y algo de carne a la plancha. Tras lavarse muy bien las manos se dispuso a cortar los tomates y las lechugas, no le hacía falta usar cuchillos para hacerlo. Una de las ventajas que tenía era, que con su mano, podía cortar todo lo que quisiera y la utilizaba con precisión milimétrica.

Mientras cortaba una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara, volviendo otra vez a adentrarse en sus recuerdos.

 **Flash Back.**

Hace varios años atrás, en la cocina de aquella misma casa estaba Shura, disponiéndose a cortar unas verduras, en el fuego estaba un caldero preparando un potaje. El español, escuchando música, cortaba todos los ingredientes a una velocidad de escándalo, a la vez que se movía un poco al ritmo de la canción que ponían en la radio.

Se podía entender que estaba de muy buen humor, pues trasmitía alegría. Tras terminar de poner todos los ingredientes y lavarse las manos, nuevamente recogió todo y dejó la comida preparándose a fuego lento.

Cuando se dio la vuelta descubrió a su mujer como lo observaba, sonriendo en la entrada de la cocina, con un niño de un año en sus brazos. El pequeño, de pelo negro, era de rasgos muy parecido a su padre.

-Mira Shura –decía la mujer al niño que le habían puesto el nombre de su padre-, tu papá preparando la comida. Algún día puede que cortes tan bien como él –Sonriendo se aproximaba a su marido y le daba un beso.

-No sé si le debería enseñar el camino de la espada a nuestro hijo, aunque nada me gustaría más….

-¿Por qué…?

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Otros dos pájaros se posaron en el bordillo de la ventana de la cocina, volviéndolo a sacar de sus recuerdos. Alrededor de la casa, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de más aves que se posaban buscando refugio, aquello dejó al español preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Saliendo de la casa percibió que había multitud de aves ocultándose, tanto en la casa como posadas en los árboles. La situación comenzó a inquietarle y avanzando hacia el naciente de la montaña seguía viendo a más y más pájaros ocultos en las ramas de los frondosos árboles.

Agudizando los sentidos, cerró los ojos para detectar una posible amenaza. En su interior presintió que algo estaba sobrevolando muy deprisa el cielo y lo que fuera pasó cerca de las copas de los árboles, asustando a las aves que alzaron el vuelo con pavor.

Corriendo seguía a la bandada, notaba como trataban desesperadas de esquivar algo que las acechaba, podrían ser cien ejemplares que estaban cayendo abatidas una tras otra, por un enemigo invisible. A toda velocidad se detuvo en un enorme saliente de las montañas que daba a la amplitud del horizonte.

"¿Qué demonios les estará atacando?". Se preguntaba mientras su energía dorada aparecía a su alrededor. Empezaba a analizar los movimientos de la bandada y así predecir por donde iba el cazador. Con su mano estirada, dos esferas de energía dorada se materializaban a su alrededor y giraban a gran velocidad adquiriendo vigor.

Tras hacer un cálculo preciso gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Sables Gemelos!", alzando su mano proyectando aquellas esferas de energía hacia el enemigo invisible que, al llegar hasta su posición, la aparición espectral de dos guerreros Samuráis lanzando un potente doble corte. Pareciese que golpearon algo, notaba como los pájaros tuvieron tiempo de refugiarse otra vez en los árboles.

Pensando que había abatido al enemigo, en un segundo se puso en guardia, aquello que había golpeado parecía que lo sobrevolaba como un ave rapaz. Sin temores, ante lo que quisiera que fuera, comenzó a convocar la "Danza de Espadas". Dando unos pasos de manera elegante, con sus movimientos empezaban a aparecer multitud de espadas espectrales a su alrededor, a modo de poderosa defensa.

"¡Vamos! ¡¿A que estas esperando?!". Gritaba a lo que quisiera que lo acechara, hasta que presintió como se adentraba en su estoica defensa, esta técnica defensiva intentaba detenerlo inútilmente. Todo el campo defensivo creado, comenzó a atacar algo que lo penetraba sin lograr frenarlo; cuando pareciera estar tan cerca de él, las últimas espadas espectrales se agruparon formando un escudo justo delante de Shura. Aquel último agrupamiento detuvo el ataque del enemigo, pero la fuerza del impacto lo proyectó metros hacia tras.

Poniéndose en pie, en una milésima de segundo, trataba de detectar a su enemigo. Toda la fuerza del campo de espadas se había consumido y ahora estaba nuevamente al descubierto. "Hace mucho que no hago esto y estoy desentrenado", decía volviendo a convocar su energía, con su mano cual puñal, apuntó hacia delante a la vez que decía: "Espada de las 7 Ramas". La hoja de una espada de energía purpura aparecía delante, a la vez que en su trayectoria iba generando siete ramas de energía, en la cual aparecía una representación de Shura hasta tener siete réplicas de él. Si contáramos con el Santo original sumaban ocho en total, en un campo de al menos doscientos metros.

Con las copias idénticas moviéndose libremente, el enemigo que aun seguía rondando, no sabría identificar cuál de ellos era el auténtico. Lo mejor de aquella técnica evasiva era que todos y cada uno de los clones podía lanzar tajos de "Excálibur", independiente de quien fuera el auténtico.

La tensión se volvió máxima cuando percibió que no era un único enemigo, sino que dos más le acompañaban ahora. Los enemigos invisibles, a toda velocidad atacaban a las copias del Santo. Los espectros disuasorios se defendían como fieras, cualquiera de ellos podía usar las técnicas de las espadas, pero no podían evitar que una tras otra, recibieran una dura arremetida y desaparecieran por la fuerza del impacto.

Impotente, con el paso de los minutos se estaba quedando sin defensas, cuando al final solo quedó el Shura auténtico, corriendo a la velocidad de la luz se lanzó por el saliente manteniéndose en el aire, flotando con su propia energía. Alejando del bosque a los tres enemigos voladores que presentía que lo perseguían.

A la velocidad de la luz y con su energía al máximo, estiraba la mano hacia el cielo, esta generaba una energía blanca que ascendía muy a lo alto que adoptaba la forma de una larguísima espada algo curva. "¡Masamune!". Gritaba el nombre de una de las grandes espadas legendarias del mundo, a la vez que blandiendo su mano, desencadenando una gran explosión de energía proyectó hacia todas direcciones a su alrededor. Era una consecución de cortes peligrosamente explosivos imposible de esquivar para cualquier enemigo. La devastación provocada, si la hubiera desatado en tierra, hubiera sido terrible. Fue por eso mismo que prefirió ejecutarla muy en las alturas y así salvaguardar los bosques.

La amenaza invisible que le atacaba, se vio golpeada por todos los lados y obligada a retroceder hasta que al final y con la desaparición de la energía, todo quedó en calma. Nuevamente en tierra, pensando que todo había acabado, seguía intentando presentir si algún enemigo había sobrevivido a su potente ataque.

Los minutos pasaban y las aves aun estaban posadas en los árboles, cosa que le seguía pareciendo extraña. A la velocidad de la luz recorrió toda la cordillera para ver si todo estaba bien por allí y lo que encontró fueron multitud de pájaros muertos, pero ni rastro de lo que los hubiera matado.

Volviendo a su casa, al estar a unos cien metros de la entrada, se detuvo tratando de ponerse en guardia, sintió que algo se le precipitaba como un rayo. Dándose la vuelta no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que cubrirse con las manos y recibir el golpe de algo, que lo atacó furioso lanzándolo muy lejos y con un potente desgarro en los antebrazos, aquel ser invisible tenía temibles garras.

Sangrando se ponía en pie, temía que se volvieran a producir otra arremetida. Por fortuna esta no se produjo, pareciera que solo fue un fugaz golpe de venganza. Su energía dorada reapareció y esta iluminaba el corte que tenía en los brazos, cerrando las heridas y curándolo al instante.

Asombrado por la fuerza tanto de sus misteriosos enemigos, se preguntaba qué clase de poder tendría el ser que hubiera desatado aquella amenaza. Seguía preparado por si se volvía a producir algún ataque a traición, con sus dos manos estiradas listas para producir un tajo se volvió a quedar inmerso en sus recuerdos.

 **Flash Back.**

-¿Por qué no le quieres enseñar el camino de la espada a tu hijo? –le preguntaba su mujer aun con el niño en las manos.

-Desde niño me adiestraron para acatar las órdenes del ser más fuerte que tuviera en mi camino. No debía tener opinión ni decisión, estar siempre al servicio de los fuertes era mi objetivo, por interesadas que fueran sus intenciones. Esa fue la educación que recibí y la que no quiero trasmitirle a mi hijo.

-Bueno…, las enseñanzas que trasmitas no tienen por qué ser las mismas que recibiste. A ti te enseñaron estar al servicio del más fuerte, pero tú puedes cambiar eso y enseñar a tu hijo que camino correcto a seguir no es el de la fuerza, sino el de la causa más justa.

-Eso sí que puedo hacerlo… -Mirando a su hijo con orgullo, este le sonreía a su padre-. Algún día serás tan fuerte como tu padre, puedes incluso ser tan poderoso como para enfrentarte a Gilgamesh y derrotarlo como hizo tu padre hace ya años….

-El famoso guerrero –Andrea, dejando al niño en el parque cuna, volvía con su marido a la cocina-. Algún día me vas a contar como fue ese enfrentamiento, nunca sueltas palabra.

-Forma parte de una etapa de mi vida que quisiera olvidar, no me siento orgulloso de ella –le respondía inmerso en sus dudas, pero al ver la cara de intriga de su mujer decidió contárselo.

" _El Legendario Señor de las Espadas, el temible Gilgamesh, ¿Cómo llegué hasta él?:_

 _Cuando terminé los duros años de entrenamiento, ya no había más discípulos que siguieran las enseñanzas. Yo era el último en quedar en pie y mi maestro, el único padre que había tenido hasta entonces, al saber que era el elegido fue mucho más duro conmigo. En uno de nuestros enfrentamientos noté que tenía la intención de ejecutarme, no me dejó otra alternativa que matarlo yo primero. Eliminar a aquel que tienes un profundo respeto es muy duro. Con sus últimos suspiros, me confesó que estaba orgulloso del caballero en el que me había convertido, también me dijo que no había otra alternativa, quería que con su muerte perdiera la poca humanidad que me quedara._

 _Para él, la compasión por el prójimo era una debilidad y algo que el caballero de la espada no debía tener; lo dispuso todo para que, tras su muerte, partiera en busca de mi destino. No quería que tuviera ningún punto de apoyo, ya fuera en forma de persona, ni lugar al que regresar. Otra de sus lecciones en la vida era esa: la senda del guerrero consistía en ir sin posesiones ni amarres en la vida._

 _Tenía que emprender un viaje de descubrimiento personal, a través del cual daría con mi rival definitivo, Gilgamesh. Ni con toda su fuerza, las deidades olímpicas no pudieron eliminar al hijo de las estrellas, aunque sí le despojaron de sus espadas y desde entonces vaga por el mundo como un vagabundo errante, con un tesoro oculto Aunque no tenga las espadas físicamente, posee sus almas y dispone de ellas cuando quiere._

 _Con menos edad de la recomendada, recorrí el mundo en su busca. Era fuerte y despiadado, nada me importaba más que el poder. Aun así tardé meses, me desesperé por no encontrarlo. Buscaba los ermitaños y vagabundos más fuertes, por si alguno de ellos fuera el que estaba destinado a enfrentarme pero no hubo suerte. En la trayectoria hacia mi destino, maté a mucha más gente que la que desearía._

 _Recorrí toda Europa, África y desesperado por mi esquivo rival, me dispuse a explorar Asia. Un día invernal, en las amplias estepas desiertas de Mongolia, al estar en aquellas longitudes, las noches eran muy largas y frías; fue entonces cuando di con un enclenque vagabundo que circulaba los antiguos caminos, iluminándolos con un bastón con una lámpara de aceite en la parte más alta. El hombre estaba ataviado con unas roñosas y andrajosas túnicas, portaba un sombrero típico de aquel país._

 _Aquel personaje era poca cosa, no llegaba ni al metro y medio de altura, su cara la llevaba tapada por un pañuelo para evitar el frío viento que le golpeaba de frente. Aproximándome hasta él, lo descartaba como Gilgamesh pues no era nada de lo que temer y lo adelanté en el camino dejándolo atrás._

 _-Jovencito…. –me dijo, sorprendiéndome que hablara mi idioma. Solo podía intuir de él sus profundos ojos negros, pues todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en aquellos harapos que lo protegían del frío-. No eres un poco joven para ir solo por el mundo…. ¿Te has perdido?_

 _-No me he perdido… más bien estoy buscando a alguien, un poderoso guerrero –Orgulloso le respondí, sorprendido de que hablara tan bien el castellano._

 _-Qué curioso, yo también estoy buscando a alguien –Con la lámpara de aceite me alumbraba a la cara-. Pero no creo que seas tú…, eres tan poca cosa._

 _-¡Soy más de lo que se imagina! –Indignado le respondí al ver que me había subestimado, podía haberlo matado si quisiera, no sería mi primera víctima._

 _-Que fiera el muchachito, puede que nos hubiéramos subestimado los dos… -Quitándose los trapos de ropa que llevaba encima, increíblemente aumentaba de tamaño. Aquello hizo que retrocediera unos pasos-. Busco a alguien que cada tres siglos viene a arrebatarme mis preciadas posesiones –decía a la vez que bajo las ropas aparecía una coraza rojiza y cuyo casco con cuernos solo le dejaba ver la parte de los ojos. Superando los dos metros y medio de altura, aquel personaje poseía seis formidables brazos. Había quedado bastante claro quién era-. Soy el legendario Gilgamesh y tú eres la nueva alma mártir de Capricornio, que ha sido enviada para tratar de derrotarme –Su coraza era formidable, poseía una capa y el alma de seis poderosas espadas se materializó en sus manos y todas las dispuso para un enfrentamiento._

 _-Te derrotaré –Preparándome también para la contienda, apreté los puños y adopté pose de batalla._

 _-Excálibur -Me mostraba la primera de sus armas, la legendaria espada, que era magnifica-. El Sable Gemelo –Dos espadas acopladas en una sola, que llevaba en su otro brazo-. La Espada de la Danza –Otra arma, que al agitarla en su tercer brazo derecho, producía una música que solo los dos podíamos oír-. Masamune –Se refería a un arma de dos metros y medio de largo, con una ligera curvatura y peligrosamente afilada-. La Espada de las Siete Ramas –Otra arma que poseía siete ganchos a lo largo de su afilada hoja-. Zulfigar –La última de sus espadas, que portaba en su sexto brazo, otra arma que desprendía energía por todos lados y tenía aspecto de ser muy destructiva-. ¿Con cuál de ellas quieres que te despedace?_

 _-¡No vas a llegar a tocarme con ninguna!_

 _Lanzándome en su contra, aprovechaba toda la velocidad que había adquirido. Aquel guerrero, con solo acertar en uno de los constantes tajos que me soltaba, podría matarme. Para mi ventaja, era bastante lento y no me dejaba tocar. Tras una fuerte patada a una de sus extremidades, el alma de aquella arma se desvaneció de su mano y su energía pasó a mi interior, dejándome estupefacto. Había absorbido la energía del Sable Gemelo y sentía que su fuerza recorría mi cuerpo._

 _Todo volviéndose aun más salvaje y violento, continuamos nuestro enfrentamiento hasta que logré despojarle de su segunda arma, cuya alma pasó a formar parte de la mía. Mi velocidad iba en aumento al igual que mi fuerza. Para mi desgracia, yo me fortalecía al armarme y mi enemigo se volvía más fuerte y rápido al quedarse sin ellas._

 _Al final, con gran fortuna, solo le quedaba Excálibur; la cual movía tan rápido que me hacía muy difícil arrebatársela, con el resto de sus brazos la protegía como su mayor tesoro. Viendo que perdía el combate, en un momento dado lo paró de golpe ahorrándose la humillación._

 _-¡Para, Shura! –Arrodillándose ante mí reconoció su derrota, me ofreció la espada en señal de sumisión-. Has ganado el combate y la última de mis espadas es tuya –Me la ofrecía a la vez que las nubes en el cielo se despejaban, la constelación de Capricornio brillaba más que nunca en el firmamento._

 _-¡Excálibur es mía! –Sujetándola en mis manos, aquella arma se fundió con mi alma. Convirtiéndome por fin, en el decimo Santo del Zodiaco, la energía dorada no podía ser más fuerte e iluminaba toda aquella solitaria estepa._

 _-¿Tuya? –Volviendo a adoptar la forma de un enclenque vagabundo, sujetaba el bastón con la lámpara de aceite y a paso lento se alejaba-. Solo las tienes prestadas, algún día morirás y todas ellas volverán a mí. Solo si, antes de perecer, encuentras a un digno sucesor podrás traspasar las armas a un nuevo caballero. Aunque el proceso solo será por seis generaciones. Para tu desgracia, cada nuevo sucesor perderá una de las espadas, está volverá a su legítimo dueño. Administra el tiempo, solo tienes seis para que al cabo de tres siglos, nos volvamos a encontrar._

 _-¿Y si te mato ahora no sería mías para siempre? –le amenazaba sintiéndome con un poder inimaginable, pero me trague mis palabras cuando, nuevamente y esta vez sin dejarme capacidad de actuar, aquel rival se me abalanzó y me sujetaba por el cuello fuertemente._

 _-Miserable mortal engreído, si los dioses olímpicos no han podido conmigo ¿esperas tu tener alguna posibilidad?-Aunque tratara de defenderme, era inútil. La fuerza de aquel guerrero superaba ampliamente la de un dios-. En tus manos te hacen fuerte, pero en las mías esas armas son las que me restan poder. Así fue como las deidades pudieron quitármelas, desarmado soy todo poderoso. Si ahora tienes las espadas: es porque mis padres, los astros de la constelación de Capricornio, lo han querido así. No soy quien les ha de contrariar, pero no vuelvas a tentar a la suerte provocándome -Soltándome recuperaba el aliento en el suelo, pudo haberme matado si hubiera querido-. Nos veremos dentro de tres siglos joven Santo._

 _Desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche, me dejó solo con mi cosmo energía. Está nueva fuerza cósmica brillaba con luz propia, suponía que era el premio por haber ganado el combate. Al arrebatarle las espadas a Gilgamesh y cuando este se alejó de mi lado, una luz apareció ante mí. Una luminiscencia que se concentraba hasta el punto de estallar, al hacerlo, la caja de Pandora de Capricornio hizo acto de aparición, dejando que me uniera a ella como su legítimo portador._

 _Volviendo al Santuario de la Diosa, mientras esperaba el retorno de Atenea me encontré con un compañero, de increíble poder y colosales ambiciones. Vi en él un nuevo líder a quien seguir y puse la espada a su servicio, por lo menos hasta que alguien más fuerte que él me demostrara lo contrario."_

-Así fue como gané la armadura –relatándole todo lo que había pasado con el dolor de su alma, dejó a su mujer sin palabras.

-Has sufrido mucho –Le acariciaba la cara ofreciéndole consuelo, pues al rememorar sus años más oscuros lo había dejado destrozado. -. Lo que te enseñaron, es todo lo contrario de lo que siempre se ha dicho de los caballeros. Ellos luchan por el bien, son buenos con el prójimo, eso es lo que has de enseñar a tu hijo antes de que, si es digno de ellas, trasmitirle las armas.

-Prometo que solo le enseñaré el camino de la justicia –Sujetándole las manos con ternura, le daba un beso y ambos se iban al salón mientras se hacía la comida.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Volviendo a la realidad aquel enemigo invisible parecía que se hubiera ido muy lejos y no había más rastro de que fuera a atacarle. A toda velocidad se adentró en la casa y puso las noticias en la televisión las cuales hablaban de los peces muertos en el mar como las aves muertas que caían del cielo.

Cogiendo el teléfono fijo miró quien le había llamado descubriendo que había sido Camus, preparado para marcar su número en un momento se detuvo y colgó nuevamente. Parecía que no estaba preparado para hablar con nadie pues muy despacio se sentó en el sillón, mirando las fotos que adornaban las estanterías.

-No creo estar preparado mentalmente para volver a antiguas causas, por su culpa os perdí… -le decía a aquellas fotos.

Nuevamente los recuerdos más amargos le vinieron a la mente y las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por las mejillas.

 **Flash Back.**

Tres años atrás, en el coliseo en el que tanto había jugado con su progenie, en aquel mismo lugar ahora el Santo le enseñaba a su hijo los movimientos de batalla. Aunque tuviera tan solo tres años, el niño miraba con orgullo a su padre y le imitaba en todo. Shura padre, era plenamente feliz de que su hijo estuviera siguiendo sus pasos, pero no tanto lo era su mujer. Andrea con el paso del tiempo, aquel aislamiento le estaba afectando en su salud.

Cuando, con la forma tan peculiar de hablar de un niño de tres años, este le dijo a su padre que quería convertirse en el alma de Tránsito del Santo de Capricornio, los ojos del hombre no pudieron derramar más lágrimas de orgullo. Fue corriendo a decírselo a su mujer, más esta estaba cada día más callada y desmotivada.

A veces discutían acaloradamente, ella le decía que no quería seguir viviendo allí, pero Shura le respondía que ahí estaba su trabajo, su vida y el futuro de su hijo; no se daba cuenta de que su esposa estaba sumida en una profunda depresión. Entre más quería aprender el hijo, el padre se centraba más en él y cada vez salían menos de allí.

Un día, tras volver de una de sus rondas de reconocimiento a la cordillera. Al entrar en su casa, se encontró con que ni su mujer, ni su hijo estaban allí. En la mesa de la cocina había una nota que decía:

"Shura, te quiero mucho, pero no puedo seguir viviendo aislada entre estas montañas. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo a tu hijo? Lo tienes aquí encerrado y aislado del mundo, se que deseas muy ferviente que nuestro niño siga tus pasos. Aunque él crea que no, le estas arrebatando la infancia, al igual que lo hicieron contigo. Tiene que crecer como un niño normal, disfrutar de cada etapa de su vida, con nosotros dos ayudándole a su lado. Cuando se convierta en un hombre, podrá elegir el camino que crea conveniente.

Me marcho a casa de mis padres y me lo llevo conmigo. Si nos quieres, vendrás con nosotros y en la civilización podríamos ser tan felices como fuimos aquí tiempo atrás. Tu hijo tendrá una infancia, una buena educación; yo quiero recuperar al hombre del que me enamoré y tú tienes que dejar atrás tu pasado definitivamente."

Aunque lo habían hablado anteriormente, por primera vez se dio cuenta de todo. Lo que había logrado con su obsesión de encontrar un digno sucesor fue alejar a su esposa, y aun peor, le estaba haciendo algo parecido a su hijo al igual que lo hicieron con él. Por primera vez tuvo la lucidez de pensar claramente, no tenía prisa por enseñar a su hijo los pasos a seguir, que podría disfrutar de él y de su infancia, ser feliz al lado de su mujer en sociedad.

Con los ojos verdaderamente abiertos en la vida, se percató que el coche de la familia no estaba, supuso que no hacía mucho tiempo desde que se fueron y podría interceptarlos por el camino. Deseaba con todas sus ganas pedirles perdón por sus errores, para su desgracia, desafortunadamente sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, tan fuerte que le hizo caer arrodillado y casi sin respiración. Algo muy malo acababa de ocurrir, no muy lejos de allí.

Siguiendo el sendero se detuvo en seco, al ver como el rastro de las llantas del coche se desviaban de la carretera en una peligrosa curva. La vegetación, que crecía al lado del camino, se notaba que algo la había apartado en su trayecto.

Acercándose hasta el borde, su alma se partió en mil pedazos al ver en el fondo del barranco el coche de la familia. Saltando a toda prisa, llegó hasta donde estaban sus ocupantes. Para mayor de los infortunios, ambos habían fallecido en el accidente. Llorando amargamente, abrazaba a su mujer y a su hijo, suplicando a aquellos dos cuerpos sin vida que le perdonaran por su ignorancia.

 **Fin Flash Back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

\- ¡¿Y una parte de mí una vez se propuso gobernar el mundo?!

 **Canadá, Villa de Quebec.**

En la capital de la provincia de Quebec, al tener el verano a la vuelta de la esquina, en el país más al norte del continente Americano los días eran largos, de temperaturas suaves y agradables. El Lago Saint Joseph, un enorme lago rodeado de una frondosa vegetación, en una parte de su costa albergaba un campin familiar. Por lo general estaba abierto todo el año, pero en los meses de junio a septiembre era cuando más ocupación tenía. Este complejo estaba hasta reventar por la proximidad de la etapa estival, cientos de familias pasaban los meses de verano en aquel complejo turístico rodeados de la naturaleza.

Al pertenecer a la capital de la provincia, no solo había casas para pernoctar temporalmente. Al otro lado de la costa del lago, una urbanización residencial bordeaba aquel lugar, casas unifamiliares separadas entre sí, con sus jardines bien cuidados. Con la frondosidad del bosque a unos pasos de distancia y la orilla del lago en la otra dirección.

Eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada y en el interior de aquella arboleda algo se movía, un hombre de pelo largo negro, de unos treintaiocho años de edad, bien parecido, alto y de constitución definida. Estaba vestido con zapatillas de ejercicio y un deportivo chándal de entrenamiento color gris con algunas líneas en negro, la parte de arriba tenía capucha pero no hacía falta llevarla, pues ni llovía ni hacía especialmente frio.

El hombre entrenaba corriendo en el interior del bosque, que parecía conocerlo a la perfección. Los senderos del camino estaban hechos por los pasos de los habitantes del lugar. Por el sudor que tenía sobre la sudadera, se podía notar que estaba dándolo todo en aquel entrenamiento matutino.

Era capaz de circular toda la extensión del lago varias veces en un momento si quisiera, pero tenía que controlar la velocidad. Si aceleraba demasiado, la fricción que producía podría prender fuego su ropa y no quería que tal calamidad se produjera.

Cotilleando un poco la zona del campin, a pesar de ser tan temprano y no haber nadie por las calles, se percató de que estaba lleno y que, ni aun produciéndose hace días las catástrofes que sacudieron el planeta, la gente parecía no tener miedos. Supuso que se habían creído lo que decían tanto los gobiernos, como los medios informativos a la hora de explicar el extraño fenómeno que poco se notó por aquel lugar.

Increíblemente, atribuyeron la autoría de la tóxica y sanguinolenta coloridad de los ríos de aquel país, que solo afectó a los más importantes, se achacó el fenómeno a un ataque terrorista cuyos autores fueron detenidos y puestos ante la justicia. Hace unos días estaban en alerta roja y toda la población estaba en estado de histeria, de repente ponían en los informativos que el nivel de amenaza era verde y todo el mundo tranquilo, la masa era muy fácil de manipular. Al no haber más peligro iban a tener un verano con la zona del lago llena de gente.

A las cinco en punto terminó su carrera y quitándose la ropa, completamente desnudo, se lanzó a las frías aguas del lago a nadar algunos kilómetros. Pareciese que hacía lo mismo todos los días. Aparentando tener un horario muy estricto, tras nadar hasta las cinco y media en punto, volvía a la orilla y la aparición de una energía dorada a su alrededor lo secaba por completo. Poniéndose solo el pantalón deportivo, fue con las zapatillas y la sudadera en la mano, así continuó su camino.

Caminando, aligeraba el paso mientras se introducía en la zona residencial. Adentrándose en una de las casas unifamiliares, de estética moderna, a las seis en punto abrió la puerta. El interior estaba oscuro más lo conocía bastante bien, era su propia casa. Un perro de tamaño medio, sin raza concreta, se aproximaba a saludarle moviendo la cola pero sin hacer mucho ruido, tras su saludo volvió a su rincón donde se acurrucó y siguió durmiendo.

Al entrar en el recibidor, toda la planta baja era un espacio abierto y ordenado, con pocas paredes, dos amplios salones, uno para las visitas y el otro donde tenían la tele y algunos dispositivos electrónicos. También tenían una gran cocina que daba a un amplio patio interior. Todo estaba recogido e inmaculado, pero el hombre admiraba aquel orden y se relajaba, mas solo podía soltar un suspiro al mirar el reloj y ver que eran las seis y cuarto.

Bajando al sótano, allí tenía este espacio dividido en tres partes, la zona de la colada y dos puertas cerradas. Adentrándose en uno de los dos espacios, un pequeño gimnasio había allí montado, mancuernas, bancos y varias barras, el hombre colocándose en el banco comenzó a levantar una barra de ejercicio con bastante carga encima. Hasta las siete menos cuarto de la mañana estuvo ejercitándose, para luego darse una ducha en el baño privado que tenía aquel cuarto de entrenamientos.

A las siete menos cinco, todo él estaba limpio, fresco y preparado para afrontar un nuevo día. Ahora llevaba otro chándal deportivo pero uno que lo usaba para andar por casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina en el exterior la claridad de la nueva mañana ya se podía notar. Después de poner de comer al perro estuvo aquellos cinco minutos que faltaban para ser las siete en punto, mirando un reloj que tenían colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina. El tic tac avanzaba irremediablemente hacia las en punto, su can se colocaba sentado a su lado parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar a las siete de la mañana e imitando a su dueño estaba en concentración total.

-Me encanta estos momentos de calma antes de la tormenta –le dijo el hombre a su perro muy bajito y este le miraba pareciendo entenderle bien. Respirando profundamente, justo cuando el reloj marcó las siete en punto, hora en los que los despertadores de la casa sonaron-. ¿Y una parte de mi, quiso una vez gobernar el mundo?

Aquellos despertadores sonaron y todo se puso en movimiento. El hombre, sacando los utensilios para preparar el desayuno, escuchó en la planta alta movimiento, no hizo falta muchos minutos para que todo se pusiera en marcha. A toda velocidad preparaba huevos fritos, beicon, tortitas, dos cuencos de leche con cajas de cereales sobre la mesa, a la vez que notaba como si hubiera un terremoto en la planta alta, el perro subía y bajaba inmerso en la actividad de la casa.

El que ahora era un cocinero también ponía en una bandeja aparte, un plato con todo lo que había preparado, a la vez que dos niños bajaban a toda velocidad desordenando todo a su paso. Dos niños gemelos, de unos seis años, bajaban peleándose por ver quién era el primero en llegar. Ambos pequeños eran idénticos y muy parecidos a su padre, tenían el pijama puesto y eran escoltados por el perro que iba a donde ellos fueran.

Como terremotos se sentaron en la mesa desayunar siempre en una eterna competición entre ambos, por ver quién era el mejor. El progenitor que tenía que hacer uso de su velocidad sobre humana, para poder contener el ritmo frenético que se había producido justo a las siete, sujetaba la bandeja donde tenía aquella porción de desayuno.

-¡Saga y Kannon! –Le pegaba un grito a sus hijos viendo como estos estaban al borde del atragantamiento por su infantil competición-. Recordad lo que os pasó la semana pasada cuando os atragantasteis –Al decirle aquello los pequeños comenzaron a comer más despacio, pero siempre mirándose en una rivalidad constante.

-¡Terminé! –Uno de los dos había terminado antes que el otro y se levantaba de la silla haciendo señales de victoria.

-Puede que hubieras terminado, pero yo me llamo igual que papá –Al terminar el segundo, su premio de consolación fue provocar al que había acabado primero-. Yo me llamo Saga igual que papi y tu Kannon, que vete a saber de dónde salió ese nombre –al pronunciar esas palabras por un momento detuvieron al mayor pero este enseguida se repuso.

Mientras el padre de los gemelos subía tranquilamente por las escaleras, los dos niños ya se estaban peleando en la cocina. "¡Niños! ¿No podéis pasar una sola mañana sin que os peleéis?", gritaba imposibilitado para contenerlos en su trifulca "¡Rufo!", le gritaba ahora al perro y este emitió un sonido y le miraba atentamente, "¡Vigila que no lleguen a las manos!", tras dar aquella orden el perro ladro y fue a la cocina a vigilar a los niños.

En la segunda planta estaban los dormitorios, pasaba por delante de los cuartos individuales de los niños, los cuales estaban hechos un completo desastre. La respiración del padre se agitó y metió un nuevo grito "¡Por el amor de dios, esto estaba ordenado anoche! ¡Será mejor que esto este recogido antes de que os lleve al colegio, si no, cuando volváis no vais a ver ni un solo juguete!". Lanzaba una advertencia inútil a los pequeños que, no solo no subían a recoger, sino que estaban desordenando la planta baja en sus frenéticos juegos, para luego bajar al sótano a su cuarto especial de juegos donde también se encargaron concienzudamente de descolocar. Siempre seguidos por Rufo que, al no saber qué hacer para frenarlos, se unió a ellos en sus juegos.

Ignorando el caos que reinaba en la casa, entrando en el dormitorio principal con la bandeja en las manos, dentro de aquel cuarto había paz. En la cama de matrimonio había una mujer embarazada sobre ella, la mujer de unos treintaicinco años, pelo castaño en capa, atractiva y de ojos verdes penetrantes.

-Buenos días… -saludaba con cariño a la mujer-. ¿Cómo están hoy mis princesitas?

-Buenos días –Incorporándose en la cama, le daba un beso a su pareja y este le colocaba suavemente el desayuno como podía en su falda-. Tu princesa está bien, pero las dos que llevo en el vientre están dando tanta guerra como tus hijos esta mañana. Parece que están como locas por salir y juntarse con sus hermanos.

-¡Ay no, por el amor de dios! Que nuestras niñas nos salgan tranquilitas o los damos en adopción a los cuatro –Mirándose con ternura, y sonriéndose escuchaban como sus dos terremotos subían a sus respectivos cuartos, pero en lugar de ordenar lo tirado, desordenaban aun más preparando las cosas del colegio-. Nuestros niños han dormido bien, han desayunado fuerte y ahora tienen más energía que nunca.

-Saga, enséñamelo otra vez por favor –De repente, le suplicaba la mujer al hombre, escuchando a sus trastos en sus cuartos-. Queda una semana para las vacaciones del colegio y necesito verlo ya mismo.

-¡Lo tengo aquí mismo! –Se acercaba a la cómoda de su lado de la cama y abriendo el cajón sacaba un certificado médico-. Lo tengo siempre cerquita de la cama, porque algunas veces sueño que no lo he hecho y me despierto con taquicardias, pero mira cielo –Le enseñaba el certificado de su vasectomía-. Con cuatro bocas que alimentar en el mundo creo que serán suficientes, ya solo disparo balas de fogueo.

-Gracias a dios, yo también a veces sueño que no lo has hecho y me quedo en estado de gemelos por tercera vez –Tras desayunar la mujer se incorporaba, se podía intuir que le faltaba bien poco para dar a luz a las gemelas que gestaba.

-Ya es la hora de vestirlos –Mirando el reloj, observaba que eran las siete y media-. Después de eso tengo que llevarlos al colegio, buscar a tu madre para que te acompañe hoy e ir al trabajo –Se adentraba en el vestidor privado que tenían en su dormitorio.

-Cada día me siento un poco más inútil, no pudiéndote ayudar como de costumbre –Poniéndose en pie se ponía una bata y se acercaba al vestidor donde el hombre se estaba colocando un traje de chaqueta y corbata.

-Estas embarazada de gemelas y no te falta mucho para que nuestras niñas vengan al mundo, tienes que descansar mucho pero eso sí, no te olvides de los ejercicios –Tras ponerse colonia se ponía delante de la mujer para que esta le observara-. ¿Cómo estoy?

-Guapo, como siempre –Guiñándole el ojo le daba una cálida sonrisa y un beso.

El día seguía su curso, bajando a la planta baja, los pequeños gemelos estaban en otra de sus constantes peleas. Como los dos habían llegado a las manos, el perro estaba sobre ellos tratando de detenerlos, su padre los separó reprendiéndoles nuevamente, les decía por enésima vez que los hermanos nunca se debían pelear. Se los llevó a ponerles los uniformes, luego ir al garaje donde los sentó en las sillas elevadoras para los niños de su edad. Los dos aquella mañana les dio por discutir en cuál de ellos era el mejor. La madre, que les había dado un beso antes de irse, esperaba en la puerta de la casa y les decía adiós con la mano, siempre acompañada por Rufo.

Arrancando el coche iba por la carretera, poniendo la música que le pedían sus hijos en la radio, pero era otra pelea constante, pues lo que quería escuchar uno era diferente a la elección del otro. Si el padre se decantaba por alguna de las dos opciones, ya tenían el berrinche asegurado durante lo que durara el camino, pues de su elección ellos ya suponían cual era el menos querido. Al final, el padre optaba por poner la emisora que él quería, pero la pelea era diaria.

Haciendo acopio de paciencia, recorrieron los kilómetros de distancia que estaban del colegio y sacándolos del coche los llevaba hasta la misma puerta y los dejaba allí. Se enorgullecía, pero a la vez se desesperaba al ver como sus gemelos, que mantenían un constante tándem entre ellos tanto como con sus padres, una vez llegar a la escuela, dejaban sus discusiones y eran uno solo. Los profesores estaban encantados con ellos, pues eran alumnos ejemplares que a pesar de ser hiperactivos no eran malos. Se desesperaba, no lograba que se comportaran de igual forma en su casa, pero aceptando que eran cosas normales de esas edades, siguió con su horario.

Dirigiéndose a la casa de su suegra, una señora viuda y recientemente jubilada, que no vivía muy lejos. Esta acudía todos los días a su casa a ayudar a su hija mientras estuviera de baja laboral por embarazo. Viviendo en un reloj constante, a la misma hora del día la dejaba en su casa y se marchaba directo a la ciudad. A las nueve en punto comenzaba su jornada laboral.

De camino a la gran ciudad, ponía la radio donde el tema del día era la crisis económica que afectaba al mundo y la amenaza terrorista que estaba controlada. Omitieron cualquier nuevo dato de los seísmos, ni como los detenidos por la contaminación de los ríos, confesaran como habían llevado a cabo semejante operación. Saga sabía que si los medios dejaban de hablar de ello la gente se olvidaría, pero también intuía que el fenómeno tenía que ser natural, pues la totalidad de los dioses Olímpicos habían sido derrotados, en el último enfrentamiento entre deidades y no quedaba nada tan poderoso como para producir un evento de tal magnitud.

Tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pararse a pensarlo, las obligaciones del día a día no le dejaban tiempo para sacar muchas conclusiones. A las nueve en punto estaba en una sucursal bancaria, hacía ya años que había encontrado trabajo en uno de los bancos más populares del país. Haciendo varias pruebas de acceso, su formidable inteligencia le valió para encontrar trabajo por sí mismo como contable, hasta convertirse en director del banco. Los números y la dirección de empresa no le eran desconocidos. Tiempo atrás, en la etapa más oscura de su vida, en la que estaba poseído por Arles, fue capaz de idear y llevar a cabo un complicado sistema de ingresos delictivos en el Santuario de Atenea.

Con la crisis mundial y el descenso de empleados en todas las empresas, se veía sobrepasado de trabajo y estaba literalmente enterrado en documentación. Encerrado en su oficina, hacía uso de su velocidad para gestionar todo el trabajo del día y a la hora en punto y sin ninguna excusa terminar su jornada. Ya podría ocurrir una catástrofe, que cumplía su horario estrictamente. Sus superiores ni se atrevían a decirle nada, a Saga no se le podía imponer nadie. No se dejaba avasallar, pero tampoco abusaba de ningún otro empleado, todos los que tenía bajo su mando disfrutaban del mismo horario. A las tres y media de la tarde salía a buscar a sus hijos al colegio, para llevarlos a la siguiente actividad del día.

Por lo general, los pequeños estaban en el colegio hasta las cuatro, pero su padre siempre estaba a las puertas a eso de las menos diez. Aprovechaba aquellos minutos relajándose del intenso día laboral, respirando y meditando profundamente en el coche. Cuando su pareja aun no estaba de baja por embarazo, ambos salían a la misma hora y venían juntos en el coche y conversaban tranquilamente antes de que salieran sus dos terremotos. Cada vez que se acordaba de las conversaciones con su mujer, sonreía pues le venía a la mente que esto distaba mucho del: Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

 **Flash Back.**

Años atrás, el griego había estado un año recorriendo el mundo. Tras abandonar la coalición dorada, quiso ver el mundo que había más allá del Santuario, el mismo que su parte más oscura trató de dominar tiempo atrás. Afortunadamente, esa parte maligna fue erradicada por la diosa cuando murió por primera vez, tras la batalla de las doce casas.

De la época en la que estaba poseído por Arles, en diversos paraísos fiscales, había amasado una gran cantidad de dinero con actividades delictivas, todas estaban a su nombre y nadie sabía de su existencia. Lo primero que hizo, fue destinar el noventaicinco por ciento de aquella fortuna a beneficencia, con aquel cinco por ciento restantes, tenía lo suficiente como para explorar el mundo libremente.

Tras recorrerse el continente europeo, exploró el africano, para después ir al asiático, un año entero se pegó conociendo aquellos tres continentes. Cuando pasó al americano, optó por recorrer la costa Canadiense en un crucero que duraba doce días.

A pesar de ir solo y pudiendo cenar donde le diera la gana, pues el barco contaba con diferentes ofertas para comer, optó por ir a la mesa que le había tocado en el restaurante. Por lo general en los cruceros organizan las mesas de la cena intencionadamente, a las parejas las suelen poner todas juntas, las familias con hijos igualmente y a los que van solos o con amigos juntos.

En la que le tocó estar, si quisiera durante todas las noches que duraba el viaje, allí había más personas. Cabían ocho comensales, había dos chicos estudiantes Canadienses que querían conocer aquella costa de su país y también conocer chicas. También había tres amigas de Estados Unidos que realizaban su primer crucero en el país vecino. Pero la que más captó su atención, fue la inclusión en su grupo, de una mujer de unos pocos años menos que él, que venía con su madre. Saga se fijó en ella y en lo disgustada que estaba por estar en aquel crucero, preguntándose el por qué. A excepción de la madre de la chica, la variante de edad entre los ocupantes de la mesa estaba entre los veinticinco y los veintinueve años.

Todos hablaban en inglés, un idioma que Saga conocía bastante bien, al principio no hablaban mucho, se concentraban en comer y charlar entre los subgrupos. Todo eso cambio cuando la madre de la chica comenzó a hablar con todos rompiendo el hielo. Saga seguía intrigado en conocer los motivos, por los cuales, a la hija de la mujer no estaba disfrutando del crucero. Tras unos intentos por hablar con ella, esta se mantenía esquiva y poco habladora, solo pudo saber su nombre: Sophia.

Tras varios días de travesía, trataba de coincidir con la madre y la hija en las mismas excursiones y siguió cenando con el grupo todas las noches. En una de estas, en la que terminaron de ver el espectáculo nocturno del crucero, los estudiantes y el grupo de chicas se fueron a la discoteca que tenía el barco, mientras Saga y las dos mujeres estaban tomando unos refrescos en el bar. La madre tenía que irse a descansar para la excursión del día siguiente, el griego intuyó que los dejó solos a propósito, había entablado muy buena relación con ella.

Paseando por el barco, hablaban un poco de todo, la noche estaba preciosa aunque hiciera un poco de frío. Apoyados en la barandilla que daba al mar miraban como navegaban hacia su siguiente destino, su actitud ante el viaje había cambiado y ahora parecía estar más alegre de cuando llegó.

-¿Por qué estabas tan disgustada cuando viniste el primer día? –le soltó la pregunta que le intrigaba desde días atrás.

-¿Tanto se notaba? –le respondió estremeciéndose por el frío aunque por poco tiempo, pues aunque no lo percibiera, Saga, para no perder el encanto de aquel momento, aplicaba su energía cósmica haciéndoles entrar en calor-. Este viaje es cosa de mi madre, me ha forzado a venir porque según ella: me hace falta un viaje para ayudar a despejarme…. Hace seis meses que rompí con el chico con el que llevaba desde los dieciséis años, diez años duramos juntos, nueve viviendo por separado y uno conjunto… pero la convivencia era la prueba de fuego que me hizo darme cuenta de que no éramos compatibles.

-¿No te diste cuenta antes?

-Supongo que no quise, cuando somos jóvenes pensamos que todo viene rodando hasta nosotros. Nos creemos que todo es un cuento de hadas, mi pareja me llevó por un camino que no era bueno, con dieciocho años ya estaba trabajando de cajera en un supermercado, a pesar de tener muy buenas notas en clase. Pero nuestra meta era irnos a vivir juntos y para eso hacía falta dinero. Gracias a dios que mi madre, que tiene un poco más de cabeza que yo en aquella época, me hizo dejar el trabajo y continuar mis estudios. Por aquel entonces, la odié como no tienes idea, por impedirme cumplir con mi sueño de vivir la mágica vida que pensaba tener junto con el "hombre de mi vida", pero ahora le doy mil gracias.

-Los padres suelen tener mejor criterio, la experiencia es un grado que solo se consigue con la edad.

-Y tanto que sí, saque la carrera de derecho y me hice abogada, nos fuimos a vivir juntos y me di cuenta de que yo si maduré pero mi pareja no lo hacía. Seguía viviendo en una eterna adolescencia donde todo viene solo, en el año que vivimos juntos lo acabé manteniendo, pues lo despidieron del trabajo y si al menos hiciera algo en la casa, pero venía de una familia donde la mujer hace todas las tareas domésticas…. Tristemente, pasé de ser su novia a convertirme en su madre –Aquella parte lo dijo con tanto rin tintín que Saga no pudo evitar sonreír-. Otra vez mi madre actuó para abrirme los ojos, pues yo seguía enamorada de un completo inútil egoísta, cuando mi chico estaba pensando proponerme matrimonio, fue cuando por fin me di cuenta que no me convenía –tras su alegato se quedó en silencio mirando el océano, soltar todo aquello la había liberado mucho-. Las personas, difícilmente cambian si no se lo proponen en serio.

-Bueno, una etapa de tu vida se cierra y una nueva comienza…, quizás los cambios sean para mejor.

-Eso espero… y tú: ¿qué me cuentas de tu vida? Solo sé que estas recorriendo el mundo y poco más.

-¿Qué te cuento de mi vida? –El griego se había quedado pensativo-. Pues verás: a los cuatro años fui identificado como el Alma Mártir del signo de Géminis, me llevaron a la fuerza al Santuario de la diosa Atenea donde me convertí en el Santo de tal constelación. Tenía un hermano gemelo, que encerré en unos acantilados, pues su presencia despertaba una parte de mí que deseaba conquistar el mundo. Aun ni con eso evité mi destino, fui poseído por Arles, una parte maligna con infinita ambición, traté de idear un plan para acabar con las deidades Olímpicas y hacerme con el control del mundo. Al final, la diosa Atenea destruyó esa parte oscura de mí, justo en el momento en el que me suicidé. Fui resucitado por el dios Hades para librar otra nueva batalla, contra la misma Atenea, aunque volvimos con el mero fin de ayudar. Morí por segunda vez y fui condenado a un sufrimiento inimaginable por parte del dios Zeus, pero cuando la diosa ganó la guerra resucitamos por tercera vez, pero todo se torció y al final los Santos de Atenea nos disolvimos. Ahora recorro el mundo que una vez traté de conquistar…. Esa es, en resumidas cuentas, mi vida –le había hecho un rápido resumen de su vida, pero con cierto tono de humor para no asustarla.

-¿Eh? –La chica se había quedado perpleja, pero la sonrisa de Saga le hacía creer que se lo acababa de inventar todo-. Me estás tomando el pelo –Sin decirle que sí o no, solo sonreían.

-Lo importante ahora es que recorro el mundo con una doble intención, la de buscar un lugar donde echar raíces. Tener una vida normal y corriente, encontrar un trabajo digno, formar una familia, nada del otro mundo.

-Si quieres un buen lugar vente a la villa de Quebec, la capital de esa provincia, la casa de mi madre no está muy lejos del Lago Saint Joseph, vivimos en un barrio tranquilo rodeado de naturaleza, es un lugar maravilloso.

-Pues puede que lo visite, solo quiero un lugar tranquilo donde vivir….

Tras hablar durante horas, todo cambió para ellos, la conexión entre los dos se intensificó a lo largo de los días en el crucero. A la madre de esta, estaba encantada con el griego, con su experiencia, su madurez y sabiduría, no dudó en invitarle unos días a su casa, aunque esta estuviera en la otra costa del país.

Saga así lo hizo, tras terminar el crucero fue hasta aquella provincia y tras cerciorarse de lo que le habían dicho, decidió afincarse en aquel país. Solicitó la nacionalidad canadiense para empezar a buscar trabajo, utilizando sus habilidades particulares, no le costó mucho obtener la nacionalidad. En cuestión de trabajo, tampoco le fue difícil adaptarse, pues hizo algunas pruebas y fue el candidato idóneo para gestor de un banco. Aprovechando el dinero que le quedaba en la cuenta, se compró un apartamento céntrico y por fin terminó afincándose en un lugar.

Con Sophia entablaron una relación sentimental, se sinceró tanto con ella como con su mamá la cual, con el paso de los meses, veía como una madre. A ambas les contó todo lo que había vivido, lo que había luchado, el conflicto entre deidades, les hizo una demostración de su fuerza para que le creyeran pues pensaban que estaba de bromas. Aunque en principio se escandalizaron, más aquel estado se pasó pronto, pues ya hacía tiempo que le conocían y sabían perfectamente la maravillosa persona que era el griego y aceptaron su precedencia por sorprendente que fuera.

Tuvieron una relación, cada uno en su casa, durante un año antes de vender su céntrico piso y ambos comprarse una casa a la orilla del lago. Con el dinero de la venta y sus sueldos podían permitírsela sin problemas. Adoptando un perrito en un albergue de animales abandonados, trajeron a Rufo a su nueva casa. Al año de estar viviendo juntos, el mismo día del año en el que se conocieron Saga, tenía preparada a su chica una romántica cena en casa.

-Feliz aniversario –Con la luz de unas velas, toda la casa tenía un toque romántico, tras saludarla y darle un cariñoso beso se sentaron juntos en la mesa donde habían diversos platos con muy buen aspecto.

-¿Has hecho tu todo esto? –preguntaba extrañada de que en el tiempo que disponía entre sus horarios, hubiera preparado platos de tanta calidad.

-Me has pillado, todos son hechos por un restaurante muy fino que te trae la comida a casa si pagas… jijiji –Juntando sus dos dedos índices, como un niño travieso la miraba pícaramente-. Pero lo importante ahora es disfrutar el momento –Se arrodillaba delante de ella y sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo-. Aprovechando el encanto de este momento… quería preguntarte una cosa: Sophia, ¿me harías el honor…?

-Para Saga –Le detuvo en su petición de mano y se arrodillaba justo en frente dándole un beso-. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que no eres de los que necesitan que un anillo de matrimonio sea el símbolo de una posesión. Tú no quieres casarte, viviendo juntos estamos muy bien.

-La verdad es que siempre he pensado que el matrimonio es solo un frío papel que dice ante la ley que yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía.

-Lo ves, somos adultos como para saber que no necesitamos ceremonias absurdas... –Poniéndose en pie, sentaba al hombre en la silla y ella se ponía sobre él de manera sugerente-. Te dejo elegir a ti, o nos gastamos una pasta en una absurda boda, o nos gastamos ese dinero de viaje a Sudamérica…, siempre me ha dado morbo la idea de mantener sexo en el amazonas…

-Sexo, siempre sexo por supuesto – respondía veloz-. Si tienes esa fantasía quien soy yo para negártela –Le daba un apasionado beso-. Quien quiere bodas, luego los vecinos nos criticarán pues pensarán que me case contigo por los papeles de la nacionalidad –al decir aquello provocó una fuerte carcajada en su chica para luego volver a besarse intensamente-. ¡Nos vamos a la selva! a fornicar como salvajes.

Eligiendo la vida en pareja, sin anillos ni ceremonias, fueron de viaje aunque tanta actividad sexual en la naturaleza la dejó embarazada. Cuando le dijo que sería papá de gemelos, Saga no pudo con la emoción, nunca había sido más feliz. Aquella alegría, como todo en la vida tuvo sus altibajos, formar una familia era el acto más generoso que dos personas tenían en la vida, pues si lo hacían bien debían dedicarse totalmente al nuevo, o en este caso, a los nuevos retoños que le salieron bastante revoltosos.

La experiencia, les había enseñado a la pareja, que vivir no es siempre un cuento de hadas donde no ocurren cosas desagradables ni estresantes. Formar una familia era mucho más difícil de lo que se habían imaginado, pero en eso consistía la vida, en momentos alegres y otros tristes, si todo fuera rodado la existencia se convertiría en aburrida. Por fortuna supieron cómo organizarse, tras leer muchos libros de educación infantil, crearon un horario de actividades para aprovechar al máximo todas las horas del día.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Las cuatro en punto y sus dos hijos salían del colegio. Todo lo buenos que eran en el interior, al estar cerca del padre, se volvían pequeños demonios bajitos. Nuevas discusiones y peleas por todo el trayecto. Saga, cansado de explicarle que los celos y tratar de llamar la atención de esa manera era inútil pues los quería igual a los dos, los ignoraba por todo el camino. Mientras no llegaran a las manos entre ellos, que discutieran y se retaran lo que les diera la gana.

A las cuatro y veinte estaban en un polideportivo donde los tenía en actividades extraescolares, todos los días durante una hora, los había apuntado a natación. Al dejarlos allí fue a su casa a recoger a su suegra para llevarla a ver como sus nietos nadaban. Normalmente también los acompañaba Sophia pero esta, no podía estar, estando en avanzado estado de embarazo. A los pequeños les encantaba que tanto sus padres como su abuela vinieran a verles.

A las seis menos cuarto, estaban dejando a la abuela en su casa para después ir a la suya, los gemelos se bajaban del coche a toda velocidad a saludar a su madre y contarle que tal el día. La mujer que les tenía preparada la merienda para que tuvieran energías para la hora de los deberes, tuvo que subir un rato a su cuarto a tumbarse un poco. Recuperándose, pues llevar a dos bebes en su vientre no era tarea fácil y tenía que acostarse para recuperar el aliento frecuentemente. Saga, que ya se había quitado la ropa del trabajo y se había puesto algo más cómodo, no podía con el cansancio y se acurrucaba a su lado abrasándola tiernamente, casi quedándose dormido, hasta que escuchaban como el perro ladraba alertando de que sus hijos estaban volviendo a discutir.

-Despierta Saga, que el día no ha acabado –Cariñosamente le daba ánimos al hombre para que no cayera rendido-. La guerra sigue su curso, aun nos queda supervisar que hagan los deberes, algo de actividades en familia, bañarlos, darles de cenar y meterlos en la cama.

-¿Esto venía en el folleto que nos animaba a tener una vida en pareja? Ese mismo, que venía en la portada un hombre y una mujer sonriente, plantando unas flores, con la parejita de hijos buenos, que sonreían con ellos todos siempre felices y alegres jugando en el jardín –Reincorporándose recuperaba energías y le hacía aquella pregunta a la mujer muy gracioso.

-Creo que venía en letras diminutas y minúsculas en la esquinita de abajo –le respondía haciéndole sonreír nuevamente.

-Eso es publicidad engañosa, teníamos que habernos casado y no irnos de viaje al Amazonas.

Poniéndose en pie nuevamente, ambos padres hacían lo que podían, supervisaron que sus hijos hicieran los deberes individualmente; si los juntaban en la misma sala hacían de todo menos estudiar. Aunque para la edad que tenían, las actividades impuestas por el colegio eran pocas y bastante sencillas, pero querían mantener siempre esa rutina, para irlos preparando para el futuro, cuando realmente los necesitaran. Los controles se turnaban para que nunca le tocara el mismo progenitor dos días seguidos.

Cumpliendo con un estricto horario, tras disponer de una hora de juegos o dibujos animados, o lo que quisieran hacer en familia el día casi concluía, con una ducha, la cena, lavarse los dientes y a las nueve de la noche en punto en la cama. Algunas veces trataban de leerles un cuento pero no solían llegar a tiempo, los niños tras el trajín del día caían dormidos antes de que ni el padre, o la madre, seleccionaran el cuento que les iba a leer aquella noche.

Los padres que se quedaban con la casa hecha una leonera, la recogían día tras día. A Saga no le costaba mucho, si aplicaba su velocidad sobrehumana, lo hacía todo en menos de cinco minutos. Con la tranquilidad de haber ganado una nueva batalla, en la larga lucha de la paternidad, el tener a sus hijos durmiendo, la casa completamente limpia y ordenada. La pareja se dio una ducha conjunta para luego acostarse en la cama y hablar de cómo les había ido el día, hasta que tras acurrucarse se quedaban dormidos a eso de las diez menos cuarto.

A las cuatro de la mañana, en punto, Saga abría los ojos y volvía a ponerse en movimiento para repetir lo mismo que el día anterior. Levantándose sin hacer el menor ruido, se ponía la ropa de entrenamiento y estaba listo para salir a correr, pero aquella mañana tuvo un extraño presentimiento, cuando tenía esas premoniciones no solía equivocarse.

Al no hacer lo de costumbre, el perro de la familia se levantaba y se ponía a su lado en la planta baja. Conectando la televisión con el sonido muy bajo, en el canal de noticias veinticuatro horas, estaban poniendo los sucesos de las extrañas muertes de peces y aves del mundo. Lo curioso es que el suceso se había empezado a notar en el continente Asiático e iba en dirección a occidente afectando a toda Europa, el norte de África y posiblemente, estuviera en dirección al continente americano.

Los medios informativos trataban por todos los medios de tranquilizar a la población, trayendo a científicos que habían encontrado una excusa en principio creíble ante tanta muerte. Las imágenes de los video aficionados de lo ocurrido en el río Sena, ver aquella bruma gélida le hizo pensar enseguida en Camus de Acuario. Algo estaba pasando y no sabía bien que era, no iba a salir a entrenar aquella mañana.

-Rufo –le hablaba al perro-. Sube a la planta alta y ladra si notas algo extraño –El animal como si le hubiera entendido, hizo lo que le pidió, subió a la segunda planta y se echó en el pasillo de entre las habitaciones.

Saga salió de la casa por el patio trasero. A las afueras, por un lado de la casa tenía la inmensidad del bosque y por el otro se extendía el lago. No iba a irse muy lejos de allí por si acaso, la última vez que pasó el extraño fenómeno natural se fueron a la casa de su suegra, que estaba tierra adentro, por si acaso el lago se viera afectado del ataque terrorista.

La noche estaba espléndida y tranquila, las estrellas aun brillaban por la oscuridad, dando una vuelta alrededor de la casa se sentaba en el patio trasero que daba a un embarcadero, donde tenían su acceso personal a la orilla, allí se sentó mirando las aguas.

El hecho de salir de su constante rutina diaria, le hizo que los recuerdos le vinieran a la mente. No le gustaba verse azotado por los sucesos del pasado y por eso vivía en un constante trajín de actividades organizadas a lo largo del día, que lo mantenían ocupado y mantenía a raya a los fantasmas del pasado.

 **Flash Back.**

En los dominios del Hades hace nueve años, cuando se produjo la resurrección dorada, Saga fue arrastrado desde las profundidades del océano de los muertos. En aquella costa, fue uno de los primeros en recuperarse ante el nuevo escenario que se le presentaba, pero miraba entre todos los revividos por si Kannon estuviera allí también, más no lo encontró.

Al volver al mundo de los vivos, allí estuvo cuando Jabu le puso una manta por encima al aparecer en la realidad, ofreciéndole algo de ropa le daba la bienvenida entre los vivos. Silencioso, aun recordaba el sufrimiento que habían pasado durante algunos meses, la tortura de las divinidades Olímpicas fue muy cruel con ellos, aun cuando no tenían motivos para semejante castigo desproporcionado. Se preguntaba el porqué los había dejado a su suerte.

Acercándose hasta Atenea, mientras esta se disponía a adentrarse en la parte personal de su templo. Pero antes de que se marchara la interceptó y habló con ella.

-Atenea… ¿Por qué? –Lanzó aquella simple pregunta en busca de una respuesta-. ¿Por qué nos dejaste a merced de los dioses?

-Saga… -La diosa tenía aspecto muy cansada-. Vuestras almas fueron capturadas del Hades, horas antes de que se iniciara el conflicto final entre mi padre y yo. Los dioses olímpicos no se hubieran atrevido a provocarme de tal manera, si no tuvieran intención de provocar una guerra…. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, estábamos en mitad de un conflicto que amenazaba al planeta y no pude rescataros hasta poner fin al reinado de Zeus…. Espero que algún día podáis entender lo mucho que lo lamento.

-¿Y Kannon? Él luchó por vos, tanto o más que yo…. ¿Lo dejasteis en el Hades?

-No estaba allí, cuando os rescaté su alma ya no estaba en el inframundo…, seguramente ya se habría reencarnado, tendrás que esperar a otra vida para reunirte con tu hermano.

Tras aquellas palabras, la muchacha se introdujo en su templo. Saga que había visto lo cansada que se encontraba, decidió volver cada día para comprobar que mejorara. La guerra Olímpica le había dejado una cicatriz muy profunda en el alma de la diosa, todos sabían por culpa de quienes eran, o más concretamente quien era, pero nadie decía nada.

Al día siguiente, volvía al templo principal que estaba sin vigilancia, no quedaba prácticamente más guerreros en el Santuario que los once Santos Dorados, Shaina y los cinco Santos de Bronce que no habían evolucionado. Adentrándose en el templo, este estaba extrañamente a oscuras, las ventanas habían sido cerradas impidiendo el acceso de la luz solar; pero la soledad del interior, como su oscuridad, se vio importunados por la luz de la diosa que, sentada en su altar, enardecía su cosmos con los ojos cerrados en señal de meditación.

El Santo sintió empequeñecerse, ante el poder de la deidad. Preguntándose que trataba de lograr, se arrodilló ante ella y esperó que volviera de donde quisiera que estuviera. La luz que emitía su cuerpo, pareciera ser un faro o una guía para volver de algún lugar. Al retornar a la realidad, su luz se extinguió, a la vez que la del exterior entraba en el templo.

-Saga… -Al abrir los ojos se percató de que su guardián había acudido a acompañarla, a pesar de estar en su zona privada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sé muy bien lo que una guerra es capaz de dañar el alma mortal mi señora, seréis una diosa omnipotente pero al estar atrapada en un cuerpo humano sentís lo mismo que nosotros. El conflicto ha sido más de lo que pudierais soportar y quisiera acompañaros en vuestra recuperación. Si no os importa por supuesto….

-Quédate si quieres Saga… -Volviendo a enardecer su cosmos la luz del exterior dejaba de entrar y solo se quedaban con la que producía la diosa.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, acudía diariamente al templo principal y comprobó cómo se estaba desgastando cada vez que enardecía su energía, a cada profunda meditación que realizaba más débil se la veía. Ella no se daba cuenta de cómo se estaba consumiendo, cada vez que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo en uno de sus viajes y su santo se encargaba de recordárselo, le traía comida en sus visitas pues si de ella dependiera, ni se alimentaba.

Cuando se produjo la noche en la que abandonó su cuerpo de manera definitiva, durante aquel día nunca la había visto tan alicaída. Supuso que no dormía últimamente y preocupado le suplicó encarecidamente que durmiera un rato. Cuando al final la convenció, se encontraba de camino a su templo cuando sintió como la deidad dejó su avatar y a toda velocidad subió al templo en el que estaban los once Santos dorados. Todos llegaron, más o menos, a la vez al templo principal, donde se encontraron el cuerpo de la joven sobre su altar. Había ignorado los consejos de Saga de que se fuera a descansar y seguía en otra de sus interminables meditaciones.

Cuando días después en el hospital, tras sentirse traicionados, la coalición Dorada comenzó a disolverse, Saga decidió salir a explorar el mundo.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Sentado en aquella orilla, al cabo de una media hora una ráfaga de viento le azotó. Agitando las aguas presentía que algo estaba por llegar hasta allí, algo que venía tanto por debajo de las aguas como por el aire. Solo pensando en proteger a su familia, se puso en pie a la vez que notaba como los pájaros salían espantados de su letargo en los árboles, para luego volver a posarse deprisa.

-Seas lo que seas… hasta aquí vas a llegar, no voy a dejar que hagas más daño.

Como un destello bordeó el lago, alejando de las casas la posible amenaza, luego comenzó a convocar su cosmos en la orilla más alejada y desierta. Quería volverse muy llamativo para así atraer hacia sí al enemigo. Algo en lo profundo del lago se agitaba a la vez que sobre el aire presentía que un enemigo no estaba muy distante.

El hombre con su energía en máximos estaba creando una luz muy potente que conseguía elevarlo en el aire, manteniéndolo a un metro sobre las aguas. "¡Venid a por mí!". Gritaba al aire notando la agresividad de sus oponentes invisibles, estos seres parecían furiosos y aunque no fuera su objetivo iban directos a por él. Supuso que habrían tenido encontronazos con otros Santos y por eso parecieran estar tan coléricos contra quien aun no les había hecho nada.

Juntando las manos, una gran cantidad de energía oscura se generaba entre ellas y esperando el momento preciso presintió como aquellos seis seres estaban muy cerca de él, casi al borde de agredirlo. Solo liberó la energía de sus manos a la vez que gritaba "¡Tempo!", toda aquella fuerza se expandió creando una distorsión espacio temporal a su alrededor, que paraba por completo a un rival débil o ralentizaba a otros más poderosos.

Parecía que había generado una burbuja de cien metros de radio, allí dentro divisó la distorsión espacial de seis seres ya no tan invisibles, tres grandes serpientes marinas y tres poderosos halcones, que por su extraordinario poder seguían avanzando hacia él de manera más lenta.

"La fiesta se acabó para vosotros." Dentro de aquella burbuja comenzó a expandir su energía y generaba seis pequeñas esferas distorsionadas de fuerza, que ponía en dirección a sus oponentes invisibles. "¡Otra Dimensión!", gritó con todas sus fuerzas liberando su ataque. Aquellas mini esferas salieron proyectadas a toda velocidad y se tragaron a los enemigos, enviándolos a un lugar donde no podrían hacer más daño.

Tras disipar el campo de distorsión espacial, se tranquilizaba al ver que aquellos seres no podían salir del lugar donde los había enviado. El Santo había borrado del mapa aquella amenaza y sacudiéndose las manos decía en voz alta: "Aun estoy en forma.". Volvió a su casa y se metió en la cama despertando a su mujer.

-Hoy los niños no van a ir al colegio, han suspendido las clases por un problema que ya he solucionado.

\- Viernes y sin clase, nos espera un día fabuloso. ¿Otro asunto mágico y especial de esos?

-Posiblemente, solo que no sé quien lo ha liberado –Se acurrucaba al lado de su mujer y esta lo abrazaba-. Aunque te aseguro que pienso descubrir quien lo ha hecho. Luego te llevo a ti, a los niños y a Rufo a casa de tu madre, allí esperaréis a que vuelva del trabajo. Si pasa cualquier cosa, lo presentiré y acudiré antes de un parpadeo.

Quedándose en la cama hasta que los despertadores dieron las siete en punto y todo se puso en movimiento nuevamente. Saga se volvió a poner en pie para preparar el desayuno, mientras sus dos terremotos se habían levantado con más fuerza que nunca y cuando les dijo que no tenían clase fueron como dos volcanes en erupción.

-¿Y una parte de mi quiso una vez gobernar el mundo? Seguro que Arles no pensaba tener responsabilidades familiares en la vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

 **En algún lugar del mundo.**

En el gran salón donde se reunían el grupo de personas ataviadas con las capas de piel de reptil, se estaba acondicionando para una próxima reunión de su sociedad. De momento despejado, varias mujeres de mediana edad, de origen asiático con uniforme de limpiadora y con un collar de perro en el cuello puesto, limpiaban a fondo toda aquella amplia sala. Se podía notar en sus expresiones que estaban aterradas y cuando terminaron, a priori, en sus labores las cinco se pusieron en el centro de la sala mirando al suelo asustadas.

De la puerta principal de aquel curioso lugar de culto, aparecía un hombre de origen anglosajón, de unos cincuenta años, expresión fría y severa, rondando el metro ochenta de altura, complexión gruesa pero sin llegar a ser una persona obesa, pelo canoso, algunas entradas en la frente, sin vello en la cara y vestido con un traje de chaqueta y corbata color azul marino.

Al hacer acto de presencia las mujeres temblaban de miedo sin levantar la vista del suelo. El hombre analizando con detenimiento cada rincón de la estancia, pasaba un algodón para comprobar que todo estuviera reluciente.

-Muy bien… -decía comprobando que no hubiera ni el menor rastro de suciedad y seguía escudriñando otra parte-. Muy bien… -Estaba pasando revista al trabajo hecho, por los temblores de cada una de las mujeres de manera individual, se podía intuir cuando se estaba aproximando a la zona que cada una de ellas estaba encargada de limpiar- Monos… veis que con el estimulo adecuado podéis hacer los trabajos de manera perfecta, mi raza solo exige perfección y la vuestra, como pútrida servidumbre, obedece a nuestros deseos.

Al ver que todo estaba reluciente las mujeres se relajaron un poco, más al comprobar como el hombre metía la mano, con el algodón entre sus dedos, por los lugares más estrechos y recónditos de la estancia se volvieron a poner nerviosas, el individuo estaba buscando el menor rastro de polvo por donde quiera que estuviera.

-Ohhh –Tras sacar la mano de un estrecho conducto entre columnas, aquel algodón estaba con algo de polvo-. Cuando aprenderá vuestra especie que los trabajos mal hechos se pagan caro –Acercándose hacia las mujeres con la prueba de la falta en su mano se lo enseñaba- ¿Quien de vosotras, sucias monas de feria, era la encargada de limpiar esta parte? –Las mujeres ninguna decía nada pero una de ellas, alzó la cabeza indicando que era la responsable-. Nunca te había visto por aquí, seguro que te habrán comprado recientemente. Pobre desgraciada, de verdad que lo siento mucho, ¿era tu primera vez en este lugar?

-Si señor… -pronunciándose las otras mujeres negaron con la cabeza ante la chica nueva, parecían indicarle que no era recomendable abrir la boca en su presencia, la recompensa por pronunciar palabra fue la de un violento guantazo por parte del hombre que la dejó atontada en el suelo.

-Primero deshonras este lugar con suciedad y luego te atreves a abrir tu sucia boca ante un ser superior –Propinándole una brutal patada la dejaba aun más noqueada en el suelo, sujetándola por el brazo se la llevaba arrastrándola de la sala-. Vosotras limpiad lo que no ha hecho vuestra ex compañera, yo voy a ir a dar de comer a mis pequeños.

Por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una instalación subterránea, llevando a aquella pobre mujer hasta otra estancia, una que pareciera ser un gran jardín interior de al menos un kilómetro cuadrado, de techo acristalado con árboles y mucha vegetación. Al entrar la luz del sol se notaba que en el exterior era medio día.

-Los reptiles no evolucionados son criaturas magníficas y majestuosas, de entre todos ellos el Dragón de Komodo es mi favorito –Caminaba aprisionándole los brazos a la mujer a través de los árboles, hasta que de repente un reptil salió de unos arbustos mordiéndole la pierna a la esclava, hecho esto el hombre espantó al dragón de Komodo y dejó libre a la mujer que gritaba asustada-. La mordedura de esta criatura es la primera fase de su digestión, te irás muriendo agonizando lentamente mientras huyes de ellos por este jardín. Te daré un consejo: ya estas muerta, así que no les hagas esperar mucho.

Gritando pidiendo auxilio, huía de varios reptiles que intentaban morderla, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pues aquel lugar estaba lleno de árboles y era fácil perderse, aunque encontrara una de las paredes no había forma de salir, trató de subirse a un árbol pero la mordida inicial la estaba debilitando y volvía a caerse al suelo. El hombre que la había llevado allí salió por el único conducto de escape y lo cerró escuchando los terribles gritos de la mujer mientras era cazada.

"Monos, eso es lo que pasa por atreveros a bajar de los árboles, que ya no sabéis subir." Decía sonriendo marchándose por los conductos hacia un despacho privado. Aquella nueva sala personal era de más o menos tres metros de largo por cuatro de ancho, en las paredes laterales tenía estanterías llenas de antiguos libros y carpetas de registros. En la que estaba la puerta de acceso no había nada más que un sillón unipersonal en una esquina, en el centro de la sala un amplio escritorio de madera maciza con su libro más sagrado sobre él, justo en el centro, a su derecha la daga con empuñadura de cabeza de serpiente con la que había sacrificado a varias personas. En la pared del fondo había una gruesa puerta de metal, allí se encontraba una cámara acorazada que tenía varios tipos de cerraduras que incluían un lector ocular, otro de la palma de la mano, de voz y de sangre.

Sentándose en la silla que disponía el escritorio, estuvo leyendo aquel antiguo manuscrito durante un buen rato, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo distrajo de su lectura, permitiendo que entrara un nuevo hombre calvo con traje de chaqueta negro, camisa blanca más parecido a un guardaespaldas.

-Mi señor… por fin nos hemos hecho con el último fragmento –Aquel personaje portaba una pequeña caja negra de veinte por veinte centímetros de tamaño, si no era parecida a la que le ofreció la última vez podría ser la misma-. Estaba en posesión de otra congregación reptiliana pero, por la fuerza se lo hemos arrebatado, ya creo que están todos.

-Espero que no hubierais dejado prueba alguna de que hemos sido nosotros –Extendiendo la mano recogía la caja-. Alabado sea Ra, de entre todos los nuestros quiero ser yo el que ofrezca el presente más importante a los vengadores del auténtico dios del universo.

Tras pasar todos los controles de acceso, la cámara acorazada se abrió automatizada, de unos nueve metros cuadrado, dentro había un verdadero tesoro en antigüedades y reliquias de todos los tiempos, más en el centro protegido por otro cristal blindado había un arcón de plata, de metro y medio de largo, por cincuenta centímetros de ancho y tan solo de treinta centímetros de alto, con maravillosos grabados antiguos, pero en la parte superior estaba el gran ojo del dios Ra, con una pupila elíptica.

Aquella arca estaba sobre un altar de piedra que la dejaba a la altura de la cintura del hombre, el cual abriéndola sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, a su vez abriendo la pequeña caja negra con un pañuelo blanco sujetaba lo que hubiera dentro, lo colocaba a su vez dentro del arcón para luego cerrarlo suavemente.

-Los Sagrados de Ra pronto despertarán y nos conducirán a una nueva era, en la que nuestra especie estará en el lugar donde le corresponde, con el obsequio que les tengo preparado me aseguraré un lugar preferente al lado del trono de nuestro creador.

-Me alegro de que estéis de tan buen humor mi señor… aunque no todo son buenas noticias… -decía aquello mientras el hombre cerraba primero la vitrina interior y después la formidable caja fuerte-. Alguno de los nuestros han desertado…, ante la proximidad de nuestro auténtico dios han mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones y han optado por estar al lado de los simios antes que de los nuestros.

-Que se marchen… -respondía con total indiferencia-. Que digan, advierten u hagan lo que quieran, controlamos las administraciones y los medios de comunicación, lo que quieran contar será tildado de patraña, mantendremos a los chimpancés en la inopia hasta que el Armagedón lo tengan tan encima que ni se darán cuenta de lo que les está por venir. Que los traidores corran a esconderse con los monos a los árboles o donde quieran pasar sus últimos instantes de vida pues, cuando los Sagrados despierten, no tendrán océano suficientemente profundo ni montaña tan alta como para ocultarse de su poder –Miraba el carísimo reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca comprobando que eran las cinco de la tarde-. He de coger un vuelo, tengo reunión con los otros sacerdotes de nuestra noble raza… en Bruselas –Sujetando un maletín salían del despacho por los pasillos interiores.

-Señor, una última cosa…, la operación para atrapar a la banda del Fantasma ya está casi lista, ¿seguimos con ella o la dejamos de lado?

-Me había olvidado de aquel que lleva robándonos durante ocho años…, que siga la operación, ya no me interesa tener a esos chimpancés de mascota, quiero su piel para hacerme un nuevo abrigo.

Dejando la conversación con aquel personaje trajeado, llegaban a un amplio garaje donde un lujoso coche negro con cristales tintados le esperaba para llevarle a un aeropuerto privado, una vez allí cogió un jet sin ningún distintivo que indicara a que compañía pertenecía.

Tras muchas horas de vuelo llegó a Bruselas, directamente a otro aeródromo privado donde, sin pasar por aduanas ni por ningún control, otro coche le esperaba directamente en la pista para llevarlo a otra instalación subterránea, que podría ser el triple de grande que de donde proviniera. Aquel lugar a pesar de estar bajo suelo estaba lleno de arte, esculturas, frescos, relieves y cuadros de arte de incalculable valor, todas las paredes estaban pintadas con magníficas representaciones de diferentes épocas del mundo.

Allí también había esclavos, hombres y mujeres que se encargaban del servicio, solo que los de aquel lugar eran de origen europeo, pero al igual que el de donde proviniera el hombre canoso, estos portaban collares de perro en sus cuellos y estaban aterrados ante la presencia de sus amos.

En una confortante y lujosa habitación pudo refrescarse, descansar y prepararse para lo que hubiera de acontecer. Colocándose una túnica ceremonial abría el maletín que había traído consigo, en el que guardaba la capa de piel de reptil albino y poniéndosela tocaban a su puerta indicándole que era la hora.

Siendo escoltado por varios guardaespaldas hacia una nueva sala, que era una réplica exacta de la Capilla Sixtina, mismo tamaño y mismos grabados. Aquellos seres se burlaban de los simios inclusive copiando sus más importantes lugares de cultos religiosos, solo que en aquella sala, además del que llegaba, había otros cinco personajes, cuatro de ellos con idénticas capas de piel albina, los hombres que estaban bajo las capas uno era de origen caucásico, otro de piel oscura, otro con rasgos chinos y el último de origen latino mediterráneo. El de la capa negra era de piel morena de alguna raza de oriente próximo, se podía intuir que era el líder del resto.

-Que el cónclave de comienzo –Se pronunció el de capa negra invitando al resto a tomar asiento en los cómodos y modernos sillones que había delante de la mesa de cristal, la misma que se encontraba en el centro de aquella estancia de impresionante apariencia-. Pocos quedamos de nuestro noble linaje pero es un honor contar con los cinco líderes más importantes de los diferentes continentes reunidos en un solo lugar.

-Antes de empezar quiero elevar una queja… -El de ojos rasgados se pronunció-. En mi continente, algunos de mi congregación han sido masacrados con propósitos que aun desconocemos, es la primera vez que ocurre esto y quiero que el consejo investigue lo sucedido.

-En el mío también ha sucedido lo mismo… -se pronunciaba el hombre canoso-. Algunos de los nuestros, ante el retorno de nuestro creador, han optado por pasarse al lado de los simios. Víctima de la avaricia han atacado a sus propios hermanos –Aprovechaba las deserciones de entre los suyos para desviar la atención de que había sido él, el que había cometido tales incursiones.

-Ese tema ya lo hablaremos…, ahora lo que nos ha traído aquí son las señales del Retorno de Ra. Primera: El planeta temblará en muchos lugares a la vez que los ríos se convertirán en sangre, las deidades usurpadoras llorarán lágrimas de sangre –En la mesa de cristal comenzaban a digitalizarse mostrando imágenes de los desastres producidos por aquella primera señal.

-Deidades Olímpicas, creo que entre ellos se masacraron hace más o menos una década, que se sepa solo queda: el avatar del dios de Poseidón, Julián Solo, que actualmente es un empresario de éxito y la nueva diosa universal Atenea. Dejando de lado las deidades olímpicas también queda Odín como señor de Asgard, todos ellos serán fácilmente erradicados de la existencia.

-Con respecto a Atenea, no sabemos dónde está, los simios que la protegen la han escondido bien, su santuario estaba localizado hace siglos pero se fueron de allí al término de la guerra olímpica.

-Volvamos al tema de las señales –El que los dirigía seguía hacia donde quisiera llevar la conversación-. Segunda: La Ofrenda, la muerte de millones de peces y aves –La mesa ahora mostraba playas llenas de peces muertos y campos donde los pájaros yacían abatidos.

-La ofrenda terrestre fue bien, pero en la marina solo ha afectado a los océanos más al norte del planeta…. Algo los empujaba hacia el norte y les forzaba a entrar en tierra, ambos desaparecieron al entrar en Canadá, sin completar una vuelta completa al globo terrestre. ¿Alguno sabe el por qué?

-Julián Solo no fue desde luego, con la crisis que hemos desatado en el planeta, él estaba empantanado en una larga reunión de empresas en la que no se enteraron de nada hasta que pasó el suceso, algo protegió a las criaturas del océano.

-Todos esos temas lo analizaremos tranquilamente más adelante, las dos primeras señales han alterado a los monos que infectan el planeta pero…, los manipularemos como siempre hemos hecho, creerán lo que les queramos contar y punto.

-Pero están ocurriendo muy deprisa los sucesos, podemos controlarlos hasta cierto punto, cuando una masa de simios deja de pensar no atiende a las manipulaciones; son violentos, irracionales y salvajes.

-Es ahí mismo donde quería llegar –El de capa negra, conocedor que le esperaba una larga reunión por delante, iba a entrar en el clic de la cuestión-. Ahora quiero que nos centremos en la tercera y última señal: La llegada de la voz de Ra, la cual sumirá al planeta durante veinticuatro horas de oscuridad. Propongo que convirtamos esas horas en una festividad a celebrar –Aquellas palabras dejó al resto en silencio-. Ardo en deseos de que los nuestros celebren por todo lo alto el retorno del creador. Llevamos milenios burlándonos de los simios, en un último acto de manipulación y de burla con ellos, estos sean partícipes de nuestra alegría y celebren con nosotros su próximo exterminio.

-Suena magnífico, hacerles creer que es un acontecimiento astrológico que sucede pocas veces y es algo que hay que festejar por todo lo alto, podríamos organizar por todo el globo macro fiestas, eventos deportivos, que lo anuncien celebridades de todos los ámbitos. Darles a los monos pan y circo para que, como borregos e idiotas, hagan de un suceso terrible una festividad inolvidable.

-Sea pues…, que no quede rincón del mundo sin su trozo de tarta; cuando la luz del sol vuelva a lucir Los Sagrados de Ra despertarán, acabando con la era del Simio.

-Una duda me viene a la mente ahora hermanos… -El de ojos rasgados tomaba nuevamente la palabra-. ¿Si no estuviéramos a la altura de lo que esperan los Sagrados…? Y si… ¿por alguna extraña razón optaran por exterminarnos como al resto…?

-Los reptiles no nos hacemos daño entre nosotros –el de pelo canoso rápidamente respondió.

-Eso díselo a los que mataron a una hermandad entera, reptiles contra reptiles, eso desmonta tu afirmación rotundamente –Tras decir aquello se produjo unos minutos de silencio.

-Aun tenemos tiempo para enmendarlo –El de capa negra quería zanjar el asunto-. Realizaremos una primera purga entre los nuestros, todo simpatizante del simio será ejecutado con contundencia. Cuando despierten solo quiero que vean a la parte más pura de los suyos que ha sobrevivido a su largo letargo.

Quedándose los seis en aquella sala, durante horas debatieron todos los asuntos para los que habían sido llamados y al terminar cada cual volvió a su continente.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del Océano pacífico occidental.**

Días a tras de los sucesos ocurridos en Bruselas, en una zona de aguas internacionales del vasto océano pacífico, y con un día con signos de tormenta, un par de modernos balleneros japoneses, que surcaban aquellas aguas, había localizado y seguía el rastro de una manada de ballenas con la intención de cazarlas.

Una fragata de Greenpeace los seguía desde hacía tiempo, al ver que comenzaban la aproximación para iniciar la matanza se interponía en su trayectoria tratando de frenarlos, pero los marineros entre carcajadas les disparaban con un chorro de agua a presión para quitarlos de su camino. Aunque los ecologistas trataran de ponerse en la trayectoria del arpón para que no pudieran disparar, eran dos navíos contra uno.

En una de las naves, que tenía a tiro una de las ballenas, se preparaba para disparar el cañón, apuntaba fijamente a su objetivo y tras estar seguro de acertar disparó sin ningún reparo. Aquel arpón iba a por su primera víctima más, para su sorpresa, antes de tocar aquel animal y a pesar de ser de metal, se partió en pedazos.

La fragata de los ecologistas al ver lo que ocurría, sin decirles que pasaba, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de los dos balleneros. Estos, en vistas de que tenían acceso libre a toda la manada, no se dieron por vencido y apuntaron con diversos cañones para cazar a varias a la vez. Disparando una vez más, ninguna de sus armas tocó ni a un solo objetivo, todas fueron destruidas sin que supieran como.

Las aguas se agitaron embravecidas sin control, desestabilizando a los tripulantes que se sujetaban cómo podían a cualquier sitio que se mantuviera en su sitio. Así estuvieron siendo zarandeados durante al menos diez minutos. Con los dos barcos cerca de chocar entre ellos de repente todo se calmó, algunos marineros ante tanto meneo habían vomitado.

Mientras se recuperaban de las fuertes sacudidas, se dieron cuenta de que los aparatos electrónicos tipo cámaras de vigilancia y móviles estaban estropeados. No había nada en los barcos que grabara aquellos instantes, todo había quedado empapado. Preguntándose que estaba pasando se dieron cuenta que en la proa de uno de los barcos había un hombre de pelo largo de color muy rubio, de unos treintaicuatro años, algo amanerado, de un metro ochentaicinco de altura, de fas dulce pero se podía notar que estaba furioso, vestido con un elástico chaqué de surfista que le marcaba su definida musculatura; en aquella indumentaria de color prácticamente negro, tenía grabado dos peces uno en dorado y el otro en plata en la parte de la espalda.

-Solo lo diré una vez –A pesar de ser de origen del norte de Europa, hablando un fluido japonés, el hombre se dirigía a los marineros percibiendo que estos sujetaban algunas armas que tenían a bordo por si tenían que reducirle por la fuerza-. No quiero volver a veros por estos océanos, volved a puerto y ni se os ocurra volver.

-Ningún afeminado europeo me da órdenes –El capitán de aquel navío respondía a la amenaza del hombre, los marineros comenzaron a reírse burlándose de él-. Hemos venido a cazar ballenas y no daremos la vuelta hasta que nos cobremos nuestro trozo de pastel –Miraba al resto de su tripulación por si tenían que ser muy contundentes con aquel intruso, estos preparaban las armas para disparar-. Somos la raza superior del planeta y todas las demás están para nuestra conveniencia…. Estas en mi barco como un pirata, podría ordenar a mis hombres que te eliminasen de inmediato…, así que lárgate por dónde has venido, puto maricón.

-La arrogancia del hombre ni conoce límites, ni tiene memoria, no somos los dueños del planeta. Lo compartimos con miles de hermosas criaturas que tienen derecho a existir y no ser masacradas. Cuando no quede un solo pez que pescar, cuando no quede un solo animal en la tierra del que obtener sustento, cuando no dejemos rastros de los bosques…. ¿creéis que el dinero os va a alimentar después de eso? –Ignorando a los que le apuntaban con las armas, miraba fijamente al capitán-. La verdad no ha de doler, seré un afeminado europeo, pero he sido capaz de detener vuestros barcos…. Soy consciente de que no puedo hundiros pues la contaminación que cause sería la peor de las soluciones pero…. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría arrojaros a todos por la borda?

Tras unos segundos de tensión y silencio se escuchó un disparo, proveniente del otro navío que tan solo estaba a veinte metros en paralelo, el capitán del otro ballenero que no había escuchado nada de la conversación había ordenado el disparo, más aquella bala dirigida al chico lo traspasó limpiamente sin hacerle daño, todo su cuerpo se trasformó en agua durante los segundos en los que el proyectil le alcanzaba. Aquel momento dejó sorprendido a todos, los cuales asustados comenzaron a disparar sin control. Cuando se cansaron de hacerlo miraron aterrados como el hombre aun seguía ahí sin inmutarse.

-¿Habéis terminado? –Toda la superficie de ambos barcos se vio cubierta por unos centímetros de un elemento líquido, muy trasparente y cristalino que no salía al exterior por los desagües. Aquellos centímetros de lo que pareciese ser agua, no reflejaba nada más que no fuera el rubio personaje –. Yo tengo muchas ganas de comenzar.

Desapareciendo de escena, su cuerpo físico no estaba ya en la cubierta pero, lo que si estaba era su reflejo, el cual como un elegante pez se movía bajo las aguas. Dirigiéndose a uno de los marineros para, a través de la aparición de su reflejo en el líquido elemento, darle tal cantidad de golpes que lo dejó inconsciente sin que pudiera defenderse. El pánico cundió en ambos barcos pues, lo que acontecía en uno también pasaba en el otro, los mismos centímetros de agua iban por toda la cubierta y no solo se quedaba ahí pues bajaba al interior, no dejando un lugar donde esconderse. El intruso, que se ocultaba en el otro lado del reflejo, podía ir de uno a otro a placer.

El caos era total, algunos trataban de tirarse por la borda más eran sujetados antes de eso y golpeados sin piedad dejándolos noqueados. A una velocidad inimaginable, todos quedaron reducidos por el misterioso personaje que sólo dejó con razonamiento a los dos capitanes, solo que uno de ellos fue peor parado, lo catapultó hacia el otro barco y evitó que se estrellase en su cubierta. Saliendo del reflejo mostraba su verdadero cuerpo, los sujetó manteniendo a ambos por el cuello suspendidos en el aire, con una fuerza sobrehumana los dejó a ambos sobre las aguas en uno de los laterales, el terror en sus caras fue aun más palpable al ver como sobre la superficie del océano comenzaba a formarse un violento pero no muy grande remolino de agua.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-¿Quién soy? Soy Afrodita de Piscis… y si ahora os soltara en el remolino que he generado, ambos acabaríais a miles de metros de profundidad.

-Se cuando están de farol, no has matado a ninguno de nuestros hombres, lo que demuestra que no eres un asesino. Eres alguna clase de activista ecologista pero no tienes valor para matar a una persona –Dándose cuenta de que no había ejecutado a ningún marinero, uno de los hombres aun le seguía desafiando-. Aunque tengas nombre de mujer, se un buen chico y lárgate antes de que lleguen las autoridades.

-¿Qué sea un buen chico? –Preguntó soltando a ambos hombres sin ninguna piedad, los cuales sin remedio, fueron a parar al remolino de agua que, aunque lucharan con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a flote se los tragó en unos segundos- ¿Qué es? ser un buen chico. –Hacía aquella pregunta retorica mientras veía desaparecer a los capitanes bajo las aguas, después se quedó un segundo abstraído.

 **Flash Back.**

Tiempo atrás, en el Santuario de Atenea, Afrodita de Piscis hacía doce horas que había vuelto a la vida y se encontraba solo en el duodécimo templo del zodiaco; equipado con las túnicas oficiales de los Santos Dorados y caminaba de un lado al otro del templo inquieto.

El camino de rosas que se extendía desde su casa hasta lo más alto del Santuario, ya no quedaba ni rastro. Al estar la coalición dorada en sus respectivas casas del zodiaco, a excepción del noveno templo y no quedar enemigos a los que enfrentarse, no tenía más motivos por los que hacer brotar aquella última barrera protectora hacia el templo de la diosa.

El sueco portaba una rosa en su mano, pero no era una flor normal, pues toda ella incluida sus pétalos eran de cristal, era una autentica belleza de incalculable valor. En la entrada de su casa miraba, desde la ventaja de estar en uno de los puestos más elevados, el horizonte que se extendía ante él cuando sintió unas ondulaciones espaciales a su lado. Sonriendo y sin temor desmaterializó aquella flor mientras recibía con un cordial gesto de saludo a su invitado.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? Noto que estas inquieto desde mi templo –Máscara Mortal había acudido hasta allí al notar el estado de su compañero.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que a partir de nuestra resurrección pensaba portarme bien? Son muchos años, más de los que quisiera, portándome como una persona horrible, obsesivo, anti empático, maquiavélico… y no sé cuantas cosas más. Ese antiguo yo, del que quiero alejarme todo lo posible, de manera inconsciente late en lo más profundo de mi alma. Estoy pensando en un lugar, el más oculto y remoto al que tenga acceso, un lugar donde no pueda volver a ir en lo que me reste de vida, allí quiero arrojar algo.

-¿Te refieres a un lugar donde puedas sepultar algo que no quieres volver a ver?

-¿Sabes lo que es el Karma? Es la recompensa o castigo de las buenas y malas acciones que hacemos en la vida, ¿tienes idea del karma que he acumulado en mis milenios de existencia? Por desgracia: muchas y muy malas, quiero hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva en mi vida.

-Pues si lo que quieres es deshacerte de algo para siempre, el lugar más seguro donde puedes tirar algo, que jamás volvería a salir de ahí, podría ser… -El italiano se había quedado pensativo, trataba de localizar en sus memorias algún punto específico-, tal vez uno de los seis infiernos del inframundo, alguno que fuera difícil de otorgársenos, el cielo sería un buen lugar, no creo que tengamos acceso allí en ninguna de nuestras vidas –A pesar de que el pelinegro no tenía buen aspecto físico y pareciera igual de desanimado que su compañero, dijo aquel comentario bastante cómico y consiguió hacer sonreír al rubio-. Si lo que quieres es no volver a ver lo que quieras tirar, sería recomendable que utilices el conducto que hemos abierto en el Muro de los Lamentos antes de que lo cierre nuestra diosa, de allí hacia delante solo una deidad podría ir y una vez clausurado nadie tendrá acceso.

-Que buena idea, será allí donde deje una parte de mi vida atrás y podré seguir hacia delante. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Si Atenea no nos da el desesperado perdón que ansían nuestras almas, al igual que puedo hacer un milagro conmigo tal vez pudiese hacerlo contigo, podríamos ir juntos deshaciéndonos de algo que queremos dejar atrás y comenzar como personas nuevas.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil… pero sabes de la maldición que arrastro. Aunque mi alma se limpiara por completo, con el paso de los años volvería a oscurecerse, tengo que encontrar el camino de mi verdadera redención de otra forma…. Aunque no por verme privado del tan ansiado perdón, no por ello no te ayudaré a llegar al Hades –Moviendo sus manos creaba unas ondulaciones espaciales, le estaba abriendo una puerta a los infiernos-. No quedan guardianes pero si criaturas infernales, no creo que tengas problemas para llegar al muro.

-¿No vienes conmigo? ¿Me vas a dejar solito y desamparado? –preguntaba bastante cómico fingiendo estar vulnerable.

-Del inframundo solo pienso pisar las tierras previas a la Fuente Amarilla, no pienso adentrarme más profundamente en el Hades, pues hay demonios de los que quiero estar bastante lejos. No volveré a profundizar el inframundo a no ser por causa mayor. No te hago falta allá abajo, solo podrás estar pero: ¿desamparado? Ay de la criatura infernal que se cruce en tu camino.

-Entonces no se hable más –Dirigiéndose hacia las perturbaciones espaciales, antes de adentrarse en ellas se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero-. ¿Sabrás cuando quiera volver?

Ante aquella pregunta el italiano no respondió nada, no hacía falta, con la mirada le dejó bastante claro que era capaz de detectarlo allá donde estuviera. Con paz y esperanza el santo de Piscis se adentró en las tierras del submundo para aparecer ahora más allá de la Fuente Amarilla, directamente frente al primero de los palacios Infernales que ahora estaba vacío.

Sintiéndose observado por los habitantes de aquellas tierras, que no se dejaban ver ante él. Comenzó su andadura hacia el lugar donde perecieron por última vez. Durante el trayecto, algunos demonios le atacaron pero salieron despavoridos ante su defensa de rosas negras que creó a su alrededor. Afrodita no atacaba a nadie, solo se defendía de quien osara aproximarse y solo lo espantaba sin tratar de eliminarlo.

Entre más se acercaba a su objetivo, era cada vez más asediado por los nómadas que no le resultaba difícil quitárselos de encima, más tuvo que pararse al notar como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Un gigantesco ser demoniaco se aproximaba a embestirlo a toda velocidad desde la distancia, a cuatro patas era una bestia enorme de varios metros, deforme y horrenda que rugía de manera atroz.

El intruso en aquel lugar cambió la tonalidad de las flores de negras a rojas y estas desprendieron solo sus pétalos y ampliando el radio de acción, este se extendió al menos medio kilómetro en todas direcciones. Todo aquello que estuviera en contacto con aquellos pétalos caía en un profundo sueño, incluida aquella deformidad que se le aproximaba a embestirlo, la cual como dócil gatito caía dormido.

Sin más problemas llegó hacia el gran palacio de Hades, en la región de Giudecca. Cuando puso un pie en la entrada de aquella fortaleza notó como los merodeadores que le habían estado acosando desde que había llegado, se alejaron temerosos de allí. A pesar de no tener regente, los demonios no querían aproximarse a la morada de su señor. Adentrándose en su interior este estaba extrañamente silencioso, vacío y gélido, pero dejando de lado lo solitario que se veía aquella casa era una obra de arte en su conjunto.

Por los pasillos comenzó a sentirse observado nuevamente, alguien había allí pero no se dejaba ver. De vez en cuando escuchaba la risa de una o varias mujeres jóvenes pero aparecían y desaparecían entre los pasillos laterales como por arte de magia, siempre sin dejarse ver, solo dejando percibir su estela a su paso.

Pensando que no había nada que temer de lo que quiera que fueran, sin dilaciones al respecto llegó a su destino, el grandioso Muro que separaba el inframundo del destino de las deidades. Materializando nuevamente aquella flor cristalina, la miraba fijamente poniéndosela a la altura de los ojos, sorpresivamente a continuación se la clavó en el pecho justo a la altura del corazón. Aquella rosa que antes era de trasparente cristal comenzaba a ennegrecerse, los minutos que duraba el proceso estaban acabando con la vida de Afrodita, el cual se vio tentado a quitársela pero fue fuerte y se contuvo.

-Aunque la vida se me valla en esto pienso completarlo –dijo en voz alta, cayendo al suelo arrodillado y sin fuerzas, tras unos minutos en aquel estado de indefensión sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza. Al mirar hacia quien fuera descubrió como una hermosa jovencita de pelo pelirrojo largo estaba detrás de él, pero lo más llamativo de esta era que portaba dos enormes alas de murciélago a su espalda más, al contraerlas, reveló que no estaba sola sino que dos jovencitas más estaban a su lado, una morena y la otra rubia ambas igualmente aladas y vestidas con unas túnicas blancas.

-Tranquilo…, solo te estás muriendo.

Con tonalidad dulce las tres mujeres se pusieron a su lado, mientras la flor que llevaba clavada a la altura del corazón seguía en su lento proceso de volverse tan oscura como la noche. Afrodita trató de llevar su mano al pecho para quitársela y poder defenderse de lo que pretendieran. Por desgracia, estando tan débil, las delicadas manos de la joven que lo acompañaba impidieron que lo hiciera. Dos de ellas lo sujetaban por los costados mientras la tercera le estiraba la cabeza hacia lo alto y le abría la boca.

-Nuestro plan sigue en marcha –Una flor purpura de cuatro pétalos estaba en la mano de aquella mujer, la cual brotaba un néctar de aspecto parecido al petróleo que se acumulaba en forma de gota y esta estaba cerca de decantarse en la boca del joven.

El Santo estaba imposibilitado de actuar y por estar tan débil, no podía pedir auxilio a su compañero. Más, antes de verse obligado a tragar aquella gota, de la oquedad del muro una intensa luz blanca brilló y cientos de finos hilos dorados salieron aprisionando a las tres mujeres. Sin piedad fueron arrastradas hacia el otro lado del muro, para después comenzar a cerrarse lentamente, justo en ese momento fue cuando la rosa de cristal terminó de transmutarse en una orgánica pero tan oscura como la mayor de las sombras y caerse de su pecho.

-Afrodita de Piscis –Del otro lado del muro, que se estaba cerrando lentamente, surgió una voz de una mujer mayor que lo llamaba por su nombre-. Santo y protector de la última diosa que queda sobre el mundo.

-¿Quiénes sois? –Recuperándose del mal trago pasado el hombre se ponía en pie-. ¿Quiénes eran esas? Y ¿Qué pretendían?

-Tú que has sido testigo del amplio abanico de líneas temporales –La voz de otra anciana se escuchaba ahora al otro lado del muro-. Teníamos un plan…, uno astuto y brillante que se nos ha venido abajo –El muro seguía su lento proceso de reconstrucción, los hilos dorados que antes le habían salvado seguían acumulándose reparando los desperfectos causados por ellos meses atrás.

-Nuestras opciones en esta realidad son escasas o nulas –Una tercera anciana resonaba en aquel agujero-. En esta realidad un compañero tuyo aceptó un mal trato en el pasado que ha decantado hacia el día de hoy, si lo hubiera rechazado las circunstancias hubieran sido bien distintas.

-Sois las Parcas –Intuyendo quienes eran, el Santo se ponía en pie sujetando aquella flor en su mano derecha-. Las tejedoras del destino. En el lugar donde obtuve la conexión con la constelación de Piscis he visto lo que sois capaces de hacer en millones de eventualidades.

-Efectivamente, querido, cada elección personal, cada movimiento que cualquier ser vivo o efecto natural conlleva a una línea temporal diferente, lo sabes bien, lo has visto con tus propios ojos, tu vida en miles de circunstancias.

-No soléis ser partícipes de los sucesos…. ¿Por qué me habéis salvado de lo que quisieran de mi esas arpías?

-Quieres ser mejor persona, tú dices que quieres ser un "buen chico" y por eso has venido aquí con la rosa de cristal, obsequio del dios Hades cuando aceptaste su oferta de volver a la vida para enfrentarte a tu diosa. La rosa en la que se acumulará toda la envidia, todos tus enfermizos celos, tu avaricia, tu incontrolable lujuria, en definitiva toda la maldad innata que lleva tú alma –Mientras decían aquellas palabras, el joven miraba aquella rosa negra que contenía todo aquello-. ¿Quieres salvar al mundo? Nosotras deseamos que lo hagas pero…, tal vez, solo tal vez, no de la manera que estas pensando. Aunque también somos conscientes de que tus opciones son tan escasas o nulas como las nuestras.

-No solo quiero deshacerme de todo eso, quiero llenar mi alma de cosas buenas, ayudar a los demás, aunque aleje de mi todos mis pecados estos no se borrarán, tengo que limpiarlos a base de ayudar a crear un mundo mejor.

-Adelante pues, has aquello para lo que has venido antes de que el muro se cierre por completo –De la oquedad que habían producido solo quedaba un orificio de treinta centímetros de diámetro-. Nunca más veras aquellas que te han atacado, como tampoco volverás a oír nuestras voces, el destino del mundo está tanto en tus manos como en las de tus compañeros.

Creyendo a que se refería a su próxima lucha contra el cambio climático, sin pensarlo mucho arrojó aquella flor que contenía toda la maldad de su alma, a través del orificio que se estaba sellando para que este, en un rápido acelerón, cerrarse definitivamente quedando todo nuevamente solitario y en silencio.

En pie y con el alma vacía de maldad se dispuso a llenarla de cosas buenas a lo largo de lo que le quedara de vida, pero sonrió al notar como alguien llegaba a toda velocidad al palacio de Hades. Máscara Mortal llegaba siendo perseguido por una multitudinaria turba de demonios que parecían tener algo en su contra.

-¡Fuera, malolientes bichos! –Gritaba al poner un pie en el palacio del dios del inframundo, todos sus perseguidores se alejaron al estar su presa en un lugar que no podían tocar.

-¿No decías que no ibas a volver a pisar estas tierras? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonriendo, ante la nueva llegada de su compañero que parecía estar exhausto.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –respondió con otra pregunta mirándolo indignado-. Te he dejado de sentir por un segundo y pensé lo peor, he venido a toda leche- Sentándose en los escalones recuperaba el aliento-. ¿Tienes idea de lo popular que soy en estas tierras? Desde que he bajado de la Fuente Amarilla los demonios que controlo ya no me obedecen y arden en deseos de machacarme por lo que les he obligado a hacer en el pasado, me ha costado llegar hasta aquí lo que ni te imaginas y cuando por fin llego hasta ti me sueltas con: ¿Qué hago aquí?

-No te enfades – Acariciándole la cabeza de manera bromista se sentaba a su lado y ambos miraban las bastas tierras del Hades y su cielo siempre en una eterna noche-. Te agradezco que acudieras al percibir que estaba en apuros.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?

-No tiene importancia, lo que quiera que fuera, en esta realidad no nos va a afectar, tengo un nuevo objetivo en la vida amigo mío: salvar al mundo.

-Pues ya te lo digo yo: lo tienes muy complicado.

-A peores cosas me he enfrentado, el mundo parece grande pero no lo es, voy a luchar para que recupere lo que la especie humana le ha arrebatado –Poniéndose en pie le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantar y al apretarla tiró fuertemente del italiano, haciendo que ambos chocaran y se quedaran unos segundos abrazados-. Muchas gracias por venir hasta un lugar que habías jurado no volver solo por mí.

-No hay de que, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí –Aun abrazados se quedaron así unos segundos para luego separarse lentamente-. Bueno, ahora toca volver lo más próximo a la Fuente Amarilla para que pueda abrir un portal por el cual retornar al Santuario, toca espantar demonios nuevamente.

-Déjame a mí tranquilizarlos.

Con una energía dorada que no se podía medir en el cuerpo del sueco, la aparición de un campo de pétalos de rosa rojos que abarcaba un radio de al menos dos kilómetros, generaba una cúpula que dormía a todo aquello que se atreviera a acercarse. Sin problemas llegaron juntos hasta el primero de los palacios del Hades y volvieron al mundo real.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Aun en la cubierta de aquel ballenero, Afrodita invertía la dirección del remolino que había generado para que en lugar de tragarse a los capitanes los sacara del agua, catapultados a toda velocidad. Interceptándolos en su trayecto los volvía a sujetar por el cuello, esta vez los dos hombres, después del mal trago pasado, estaban más dispuestos a colaborar.

-De acuerdo, no volveremos a cazar ballenas –Aun aterrados por lo que habían vivido notaron como el hombre ahora no les miraba a ellos, tenía la vista puesta en mar abierto.

-¿Qué… es… eso…? –Girando la cabeza, el segundo capitán miraba hacia donde lo hacía el que lo aprisionaba, un gigantesco remolino de agua se estaba formando en la distancia-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? dijiste que no hundirías nuestros barcos.

-No lo estoy generando yo –Soltando a los dos hombres en la cubierta miraba fijamente el fenómeno-. ¡Largaros de aquí! –Les ordenó mientras se lanzaba al agua.

-¡Joder! –Aun más asustados los capitanes despertaron a sus hombres para que pusieran rumbo a puerto a toda velocidad.

Mientras las dos embarcaciones se marchaban a toda prisa, Afrodita nadaba en dirección al enorme remolino. La manada de ballenas, que se había alejado hacia aquella dirección, había sido captada en la fuerte corriente y no podía escapar de allí. No pudiendo detenerlo, luchando contra las violentas corrientes, el Santo les ayudó a salir de allí y alejarse del vórtice.

De aquel vórtice, una energía blanca surgió hacia ambas direcciones, ascendiendo hacia los cielos como descendiendo hacia lo profundo del océano. Flotando en las aguas a unos metros de seguridad de aquel suceso, el rubio aguardaba a que terminara aquel extraño fenómeno antinatural. Cuando por fin lo hizo y el remolino desapareció, sintió bajo las aguas la presencia de tres invisibles y gigantescas serpientes marinas. En los cielos no pudo detectar nada pero, en su elemento por excelencia, sí que lo hizo y sin dudarlo se metió bajo la superficie a perseguir a aquellos seres que iban en busca de la manada de ballenas.

Nadando a una velocidad increíble, se interpuso en el trayecto de aquellos seres invisibles. Antes de que tocaran a un solo miembro de la manada el sueco convocó su energía generando poderosas corrientes marinas que alejaban el peligro hacia el norte. Aunque fueran tres contra uno el hombre se movía a tal velocidad bajo las aguas que soportaba sus constantes ataques y sin remedio las forzaba a ir hacia donde pudieran causar menos daño.

No sabía bien lo que era, pero aquellos seres invisibles mataban a todo lo que se les interponía en su trayecto hacia el oeste. Emboscando a Afrodita trataban de despedazarlo desde diferentes flancos aunque se toparon con la formidable capacidad de este para transmutarse en agua y así evitar las arremetidas.

Tras mantenerlas a raya, las había conducido hacia el mar del Golfo Pérsico y cuando ya no tenían más océano en el que seguir su camino hacia el oeste, se adentraron en tierra a través de los ríos. Lejos del océano, el Santo las dejó de detectar y pensó que el peligro había pasado. Tuvo la tentación de seguirlas tierra adentro pero si alguna se escapaba a su control y volvía al océano podría causar más desastres que los que resolviera siguiéndolas. Tuvo otra intuición de que tal vez pudiesen aparecer en el Atlántico a través del mediterráneo y a la velocidad de la luz nadó hacia aquellas aguas y espero flotando algún acontecimiento. Siguiendo hacia el oeste, a la altura de Portugal aguardaba a que pasaran las horas.

Por un momento creyó sentir a Shura que estaba combatiendo algo en la península Ibérica. "Creo que estoy batiendo todos los récor de nado habidos y por haber, ¡parezco el puñetero Aquaman!". Pensaba manteniendo el optimismo de que podría mantener a raya lo que estaba pasando. Fue nadando lo más rápido que podía hacia el mar Cantábrico para desde allí tratar de ayudar a su compañero, pero al estar tan cerca de Francia también notó como Camus estaba también en apuros.

-¡Me cago en la puta madre que concibió a semejantes bestias invisibles! –Sintiéndose en una encrucijada soltó aquella palabrota para a continuación volver a sentir como las serpientes marinas se adentraban en el Atlántico norte, con la intención de continuar con su matanza-. Shura, espero que puedas controlarlo pues yo me tengo que ocupar de tres serpientes muy malas –dijo mientras comenzaba su aproximación a sus enemigas.

Manteniéndolas lo más alejadas de la magnitud del mar abierto, con sus corrientes las seguía manteniendo a raya y estas desaparecieron en la costa este de Groenlandia para volver a reaparecer en el oeste, aun más furiosas con el Santo que no les dejaba causar todo el desastre para el que habían sido creadas.

"No sé lo que sois, ni para lo que os han creado. Aunque tenga que estar así, dando varias vueltas al globo, no pienso dejaros a vuestro libre albedrío."Pensaba para sí, mientras esquivaba sus constantes contraataques.

Al ver como se adentraban en Canadá, fue a continuación cuando sintió una explosión de energía cósmica muy intensa, alguien las seguía combatiendo en tierra y si no le fallaba la intuición creía que se trataba del mismísimo Saga de Géminis. Fuera lo que fuere logró deshacerse de los enemigos, tras la desaparición de la fuerza cósmica todo quedó en calma.

Por si acaso reaparecieran en la costa oeste de aquel país se dirigió hasta allí y esperó unas horas. Cuando todo pareció calmarse se tranquilizó y quedó flotando de manera relajada sobre las aguas.

-¡Ese es mi Saga! –Dijo en voz alta hablando consigo mismo-. Sigues siendo uno de los más grandes y quien sino tú podría mandar a tomar por culo a estos seres –Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo miró a todos lados por si alguien le había escuchado y cerca de él había un par de focas, que curiosas se acercaban a olfatearle-. No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Les reprimió a los animales para luego salir del agua flotando en el aire con su cosmo energía- Es hora de volver a casa -Como un destello cósmico salió disparado directamente hacia Suecia.

Al norte de Europa, en la península de Escandinavia, cerca de la costa y no muy lejos de la mágica ciudad de Trosa, en una de las miles de islas que bordeaba todo el país de Suecia, una de ellas en concreto tenía el nombre de la familia del Santo de Piscis, Isla Karlsson. Se trataba de una extensión de al menos cien kilómetros cuadrados que contaba con su propio puerto deportivo, magníficos jardines y bellos parajes.

En la isla también había una gran mansión justo al lado de unos generadores de energía eólica y otras tantas placas solares, toda la energía que se usaba en aquel lugar era renovable. La casa de la familia era un palacete de siglos de antigüedad, conservado y reformado para adaptarlo a las nuevas tecnologías que quería su legítimo heredero.

Afrodita llegaba en aquel destello hasta los jardines anexos de la mansión y observaba su hogar durante los últimos años. Sin que ninguno de los del servicio se percatara de su llegada, todos los asistentes que tenía contratados para el mantenimiento de su herencia, estaban en la gran cocina de la casa, cerca de la televisión observando los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el planeta.

-Señorito Joan Fhilip, que alegría de verle –Un mayordomo de al menos sesenta años, delgado, alto, de pelo poblado canoso, con expresión afable se acercaba a saludar al recién llegado.

-Mi querido Petro, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, que mi nombre es –Fue a pronunciar como quería que le llamaran pero fue interrumpido por el mayordomo.

-No pienso llamaros de otra forma, Joan Fhilip Karlsson es el nombre que le pusieron sus bien amados padres y así será como le llamaré, a demás le prometí a su difunta madre que no le llamaría por ese nombre que os habéis puesto.

-Tú mismo –Quitándose el chaqué de surf que llevaba puesto, se quedó totalmente desnudo y caminaba por la casa como vino al mundo-. ¿Alguna llamada?

-Señorito, no debería pasearse por la casa en cueros, podría coger frío –El mayordomo le seguía por toda la casa ordenando lo que él iba descolocando.

\- Soy un hombre de sangre caliente –En el salón descubrió una montaña de carpetas marrones-. ¡Por fin han llegado!

-Han llegado las respuestas a todos esos proyectos enviados a diferentes países.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué han dicho del proyecto de desalinización de agua, limpio, barato y totalmente sostenible? –Miraba la primera carpeta que ponía ese mismo título.

-Rechazado, era muy barato.

-Jop, ¿el de la planta de reciclaje que pueden aprovechar el noventaicinco por ciento de los residuos sin que se produzcan más contaminaciones?

-Rechazado, era muy caro.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Y aun queriendo financiarles el sesenta por ciento de las instalaciones? –Seguía preguntando recibiendo negación por parte de la cabeza de su asistente-. ¿El de placas de energía solar que producen el triple de electricidad que las normales?

-Un estudio dice que provoca cáncer.

-¡Coño! Pero si acabamos de inventarlas, ¿ya han sacado un estudio que la tira abajo? –Su asistente encogía los hombros impotente-. Para ir simplificando: ¿Han aprobado algo de lo que le hemos presentado?

-Nada, parece que los gobiernos del mundo no quieren salvar al planeta. Como dato añadido nos han advertido que si publicamos estos estudios podríamos enfrentarnos a una demanda por daños a la salud pública.

-Que vamos…, lo mismo de siempre entonces. No pienso tirar la toalla, prepara más estudios, alguno nos tendrán que aceptar. –Presentándose en la cocina desnudo saludaba a los empleados que allí había y les preguntaba por su estado y por sus familias. Ninguno de los seis asistentes, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, se escandalizó al verle así, pareciese que soliera andar por la casa de esa forma. Cogiendo una manzana se ponía a ver las noticias con ellos-. Fuerte lío se ha montado. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Hablan de una nube radioactiva o tóxica que ha matado a miles de aves y peces, por suerte desapareció al entrar en Canadá.

-¿Venga ya? –Haciéndose el sorprendido se comió la manzana y luego varios plátanos, había vuelto a casa con un apetito voraz.

-¿Quiere que os cocine algo? –Uno de los cocineros se ofrecía a prepararle algo de comer.

-Pues la verdad es que lo agradecería- Mientras mordía desesperado aquel plátano miraba al cocinero que se ponía a prepararle algo-. Si te digo la verdad, tengo la impresión de haber nadado medio mundo y creo que tengo el nivel de azúcar en sangre por los suelos.

Mientras le preparaban un plato de verduras y setas, Afrodita se dirigía hacia la planta alta donde, entre otras estancias estaba su formidable habitación, siempre escoltado por su asistente de mayor edad y el que siempre había estado al lado de la familia.

-Mi señor recomendaría que os dierais un baño antes de… –Le daba algunos consejos de higiene al ver que se adentraba en el despacho y se sentaba en la silla, encendiendo su ordenador-. Ni caso, siempre es un placer teneros de vuelta en casa.

-Yo también te quiero Petro –Guiñándole el ojo se concentraba en la pantalla.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez sacará tiempo en su cruzada de salvar al planeta para encontrar una buena mujer con la que tener descendencia.

-Sin un milagro no lo creo, mi médico me ha recetado mantenerme a quinientos metros de una vagina, a demás no pienso perder mi estupenda figura por un embarazo.

-Podríamos recurrir a un vientre de alquiler o bien a la adopción.

-¿Te imaginas tener a un pequeño mini yo, correteando por la casa? Yo desde luego no, mi genética es muy complicada y la otra opción, la de la adopción –Miraba a su asistente triste y lánguido-. Ahora todo es tanto papeleo y tan complicado. Como añoro aquellos tiempos sencillos de mi infancia. Qué buenos tiempos aquellos, los de antaño, en aquella época en la que un enviado del Santuario podía plantarse en un orfanato que, como en un supermercado, decirle a la recepcionista o cajera que te quieres llevar a mil doscientos niños que vas a someterlos a un entrenamiento tan duro, del que solo sobrevivirán menos del uno por ciento, y la agradable, atenta y servicial empleada del orfelinato solo te pregunte: ¿Los quiere sueltos? ¿Embalados? O ¿Envueltos para regalo?

-No haga bromas señorito –La puerta sonaba y el cocinero le traía un rebosante plato de comida vegetariana que olía bastante bien-. No sé si comer tanto verde tiene que ser bueno –Observaba como el sueco comía con voracidad.

-Tu es que eres un salvaje –Hablando con la boca llena no podía parar de comer y tas saciarse un poco comenzó, a comer más despacio. Recuperando las formalidades lo miró como queriéndole contar un secreto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi querido Petro, hay una crisis que resolver –Indicándole con la mano que cerrara la puerta ambos se quedaron a solas en el interior del despacho personal, encendiendo su ordenador se conectaba a la amplia red de satélites que tenía acceso su familia por su inmensa fortuna. Un mapamundi estaba en la pantalla y llevó la señal hasta el punto donde se originó el suceso-. Esos desastres, que los medios de comunicación están tratando de disimular, se originaron aquí –Señalaba con su dedo al lugar exacto que era una conjunción perfecta entre el Meridiano 180 y el ecuador.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Estaba allí, fui testigo del lo que provocó y no era una nube radioactiva ni tóxica.

-Siempre que saléis de casa temo por vuestra seguridad, no me gustaría tener que enterrar al último miembro de la familia a la que he servido durante toda mi vida.

-¿Morir yo? –Preguntó indignado y a la vez muy cómico-. Mi queridísimo Petro: he muerto creo que tres o cuatro veces, dependiendo de si aceptamos o no la película. Las últimas veces que he perecido ni la Parca viene a buscarme, ya me presento yo en su casa…. Con decirte que tengo el número de móvil de la muerte, lo mejor es que asistí a su boda y ahora soy el padrino de su tercera hija.

-No haga bromas señorito Joan Philip, ya bastante tenemos con los múltiples intentos de asesinato hacia su persona, por cabrear a los magnates del planeta en su cruzada por salvar al mundo.

-Esos no me preocupan, si tratan de eliminarme es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, pero esto es otra cosa –Analizaba los datos que disponía, los cotejaba con los históricos y llegaba a una primera conclusión pero, se quedó con actitud extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No hay ni rastro de actividad que sea producida por una deidad, parece que el fenómeno es producto de la madre tierra…, de Gea –Poniéndose en pie iba hacia la biblioteca que había en aquella estancia, sacaba un libro y ojeaba sus páginas.

-¿Cómo? Eso podría explicar los terremotos ocurridos hace días. ¿El planeta nos está atacando?

-No seas bobo, si el planeta estuviera en nuestra contra te aseguro que no haría solo eso, si Gea estuviera en contra de la humanidad no tendríamos tiempo ni de decirnos adiós. Está aún no ha perdido la fe en nosotros –Le enseñaba unas páginas de acontecimientos parecidos en la antigüedad-. Esto ha ocurrido antes, en la era de los Olímpicos, Gea hace un sacrificio de vidas animales ante la natividad de un dios pero nunca de tanta magnitud.

-¿Una nueva deidad?

-Eso parece indicar, por fortuna no quedan dioses Olímpicos hostiles…, en el mejor de los casos podría tratarse de que Atenea, por fin despertará de su coma profundo y nos pueda dar explicaciones de su comportamiento tan arbitrario.

-¿Y en el peor?

-Mejor no pensemos en negativo y nos concentraremos solo en los pensamientos positivos, mientras tanto nos dedicaremos a recopilar los datos, averiguar el por qué de tanto ocultismo en los medios de comunicación y… esperar que nuestros mejores deseos sean el causante de tanto desastre –Tras decir aquellas palabras en su mente se había quedado hablando consigo mismo y se repetía: "Si fuera el retorno de Atenea, no aceptaría tanta muerte innecesaria. La fe me anima a pensar en ella, pero la lógica me indica que estamos ante la llegada de otra cosa".

Su asistente salía del despacho dejando tranquilo al ver que se había quedado solo al menos mentalmente, pues su señorito se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos. A los pocos minutos volvió en sí y encendió su móvil recibiendo al menos mil quinientos Wassap, miles de llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes en el contestador. "Por favor, esto es lo peor de ser tan popular y de desaparecer unos días, que luego cuesta volver a ponerse al día."


End file.
